HP et CCS contre Voldemort
by Lune d'argent
Summary: FIC TERMINEE ! Voici les derniers chapitres de ce fic ! J'espère que vous aimerez !
1. Chapitres 1 et 2

HARRY POTTER ET CARD CAPTOR SAKURA CONTRE VOLDEMORT  
  
  
  
1 Chapitre 1 : L'invitation  
  
Elle voyait un visage. Un visage jeune mais flou. Des cheveux de jais, des yeux d'un vert profond…  
  
- Sakura, réveille-toi !!  
  
- Hein ?! Quoi ? Kéro ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
- Il ne se passe rien sauf que quelqu'un sonne à la porte depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes.  
  
- Hein !!  
  
DING DONG DING DONG  
  
- Oui ! J'arrive !  
  
Elle enfila une robe de chambre, descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse et alla ouvrir. C'était Tomoyo.  
  
- Bonjour ma grande ! dit-elle avec un large sourire.  
  
- Bonjour Tomoyo ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bon matin ?  
  
- J'ai fait un nouveau costume absolument magnifique ! Il t'ira à ravir, j'en suis sûre !  
  
- Oh euh… oui…  
  
Le téléphone sonna. Sakura se précipita.  
  
- Allô ? Oh Eriol ! Bonjour ! Ca va ?  
  
- Bonjour Sakura. Ca va bien et toi ?  
  
- Bien merci ? Alors quoi de neuf ?  
  
- J'aimerais savoir si tu aimerais venir en Angleterre ? Tomoyo et Shaolan sont invités aussi bien évidemment.  
  
- Quoi ? Oh oui ce serait super ! Je leur demanderai. Je te rappelle d'accord ?  
  
- Bien j'attends ton appel. A bientôt j'espère.  
  
- Salut !  
  
Elle se tourna vers Tomoyo.  
  
- C'était Eriol. Il nous invite Shaolan, toi et moi en Angleterre !  
  
- C'est super !  
  
- Oui ! J'appelle Shaolan !  
  
- Pourquoi tu veux appeler le morveux ? demanda Kéro.  
  
- Eriol nous invite en Angleterre.  
  
- Quoi ? Je veux venir !  
  
- Bien sûr Kéro !  
  
Sakura appela son ami. Lui aussi approuva. Il ne lui resta plus qu'à convaincre son père. Il accepta à une condition.  
  
- Il faudra que Touya t'accompagne. Je ne veux pas te laisser aller en Angleterre seule.  
  
- Mais Tomoyo et Shaolan seront avec moi.  
  
- Amène Touya et Yukito avec toi.  
  
- D'accord ! acquiesça Sakura, heureuse que Yukito les accompagne. Je suis si contente : je vais revoir Melle Mizuki !  
  
Touya, quant à lui, ne se réjouissait pas vraiment de revoir Nakuru.  
  
  
  
2 Chapitre 2 : Arrivée en Angleterre  
  
Eriol, accompagné de Melle Mizuki et Nakuru, les accueillit à l'aéroport.  
  
- Bonjour Eriol ! lança Sakura.  
  
- Bonjour vous trois. Bienvenue à toi Yukito.  
  
Kéro jaillit du sac à dos de Sakura.  
  
- Salut la compagnie !  
  
- Bonjour Kérobéro, sourit Eriol. Allons chez moi.  
  
- Bonjour Touya, salua Melle Mizuki.  
  
- Salut Touya ! s'écria Nakuru.  
  
- Ouais, bonjour Nakuru…  
  
Eriol habitait une grande demeure, plus grande encore que la villa de Tomoyo. Celle-ci filmait tout avec sa caméra.  
  
Une fois installés dans le séjour, Eriol prit un air grave.  
  
- Vous vous doutez qu'Eriol ne vous a pas fait venir pour rien, commença Melle Mizuki.  
  
- C'était trop beau, grogna Touya.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sakura.  
  
Eriol ne répondit tout de suite. La menace qui pesait sur eux serait le danger le plus grand qu'ils auraient à combattre.  
  
- Eriol ? intervint Tomoyo. Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas.  
  
- Il y a deux mois, un puissant sorcier du nom de Voldemort est revenu parmi nous.  
  
- Voldemort ? répéta Sakura. Quel nom lugubre !  
  
- Il a tué plusieurs sorciers mais il a fini par être arrêté, par un de mes amis.  
  
Nakuru pénétra dans la pièce et s'adressa à Eriol.  
  
- Il est arrivé, annonça Nakuru.  
  
- Ton ami est ici ? s'étonna Sakura.  
  
- Je sens une puissante aura magique ! s'exclama Shaolan.  
  
Shaolan et Touya se levèrent. Kéro et Yukito retrouvèrent leurs formes originelles. Sakura et Tomoyo se levèrent à leur tour, intriguées.  
  
Nakuru se tenait devant la porte grande ouverte.  
  
Un jeune garçon de leur âge environ pénétra dans la pièce. Il avait des cheveux noirs en broussaille, et une paire de lunettes entouraient ses yeux verts. Mais ce qui impressionnait le plus la jeune maîtresse des cartes et ses amis était la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait son front.  
  
- Je vous présente mon ami, le sorcier Harry Potter. 


	2. Chapitres 3 et 4

Voici la suite des deux premiers chapitres !  
  
Bon, étant donné mon inexpérience dans le domaine, j'espère que vous excuserez les maladresses concernant mes oublis.  
  
Tout d'abord, le disclaimer. C'est le message habituel : les personnages appartiennent à JKR et aux Clamp, je n'ai pas touché d'argent pour faire ça, bla, bla, bla…  
  
Ensuite, pour le cross-over. Pourquoi ai-je décidé de faire un cross-over ? Tout simplement, parce que je pense que c'était logique que le monde d'HP était connu du Clow Read de Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Dans ce fic j'utilise les noms originaux du manga en espérant que les lecteurs s'y retrouveront. Je fais parfois référence aux événements de l'anime sans entrer dans les détails.  
  
Cette fic est la suite logique de la Coupe de Feu avec le retour de Voldemort. Harry et Dumbledore ont fait appel à un de leurs amis pour contrer Voldemort. J'ai laissé de côté certains points concernant le tome 4 comme la SALE, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.  
  
De plus, je suis sûre que je n'ai pas lu ne serait-ce que 1 % des fics existants sur Harry Potter. Donc il se peut que je pique des idées des auteurs sans le vouloir. Je m'en excuse d'avance. Mais la psychologie des personnages et l'évolution des événements vient de mon imagination, c'est tout.  
  
N'hésitez pas à me poster des reviews bons ou mauvais, j'accepte tout. Et les critiques sont les bienvenus. Cela m'aidera à améliorer mon style.  
  
Maintenant, assez parlé, voici la suite.  
  
  
  
1 Chapitre 3 : Harry Potter  
  
  
  
- Harry, je te présente Sakura, la grande magicienne dont je t'ai parlé. Et voici Tomoyo, son amie, ainsi que Shaolan, chasseur de cartes, Touya son frère, et les deux gardiens de Sakura, Yué et Kérobéro.  
  
- Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance Harry.  
  
- Moi de même, Sakura.  
  
Ils se rassirent. Tomoyo filmait Harry sous toutes les coutures. Celui-ci eut un sourire gêné.  
  
- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me filmes ainsi ?  
  
- C'est mon loisir préféré.  
  
Elle avait plein d'étoiles dans les yeux.  
  
- J'adore filmer Sakura et tout ce qu'elle fait ! Notamment lors de la chasse aux cartes ! C'est mon idole, et elle est si jolie et tellement mignonne ! Elle porte si bien toutes mes créations ! D'ailleurs, je t'en ferai bénéficier Harry. Cette… robe noire ne te va absolument pas.  
  
- C'est ma tenue de sorcier.  
  
- Si nous parlions de Voldemort ? intervint Shaolan.  
  
- Il a raison, approuva Eriol.  
  
(Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet. Les fans de l'univers Harry Potter savent de quoi je parle).  
  
Harry commença.  
  
- Voldemort a tué mes parents et a tenté d'en faire de même avec moi. Mais il a échoué et m'a fait cette cicatrice. Depuis, il est dans un état proche de la mort. Il y a deux mois, il est revenu parmi nous grâce à un serviteur. Depuis, le monde entier est menacé. Eriol m'a dit que vous pouviez nous aider.  
  
- Tu peux compter sur nous, promit Sakura.  
  
- Très bien, intervint Eriol. J'ai un plan : nous allons nous infiltrer à Poudlard.  
  
- Où ??? demandèrent en même temps Sakura, Shaolan et Kéro.  
  
- Poudlard est l'école de sorcellerie où j'étudie.  
  
- Il existe une école de sorciers ? Wahou !! Je vais pouvoir réaliser pleins de films !!!  
  
Quant à Sakura, elle était de plus en plus perplexe. Une école de sorcellerie ?  
  
- J'en ai déjà parlé à Dumbledore. Nous allons faire notre entrée à Poudlard en cinquième année. Il s'agira d'un transfert d'école. Nous n'aurons qu'à prétendre que nous venons de Tomoeda, une célèbre école de sorcellerie japonaise !  
  
Des points d'interrogation entouraient nos amis japonais. Ils ne comprenaient rien à rien. Mais ils étaient sûrs qu'Harry et Eriol leur expliqueraient la situation le temps venu.  
  
  
  
2 Chapitre 4 : Poudlard Express  
  
Eriol, Sakura, Shaolan, Tomoyo et Harry prirent le Poudlard Express le lendemain à King's Cross, la célèbre gare londonienne. Touya s'était arrangé avec son père pour que Sakura passe son année scolaire en Angleterre.  
  
Touya, Yukito, Nakuru, Mlle Mizuki, Kéro et Gothar restèrent à Londres. Cependant, Eriol eut un curieux sourire en disant au revoir à Kaho Mizuki et Yukito…  
  
Harry leur procura des livres, des chaudrons et des baguettes, bien que Sakura eût déjà son sceptre. Tomoyo leur confectionna des robes confortables et élégantes malgré leur couleur noire. Dans le train, Harry leur présenta ses meilleurs amis, un garçon roux et une jolie jeune fille brune aux cheveux ébouriffés : Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ceux-ci se montrèrent d'abord méfiants, mais Hermione sympathisa vite avec Tomoyo, tandis que Ron s'engageait dans une partie d'échecs version sorcier avec un Shaolan médusé. Eriol, Sakura et Harry discutait dans leur coin à propos de Voldemort.  
  
- Eriol, comment comptes-tu faire au sujet de Tomoyo ? C'est une moldue…commença Harry.  
  
- J'ai donné quelques pouvoirs à Tomoyo.  
  
- Quoi ?? s'exclama Sakura. Est-elle au courant au moins ? Et quels sont ces pouvoirs ?  
  
- Elle est au courant et elle sait s'en servir. Et tu découvriras ses pouvoirs quand elle s'en servira.  
  
- Quelle est la nature de ta magie Sakura ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Je me sers de cartes. Je te montrerai en temps voulu.  
  
La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit violemment. Trois garçons s'y encadrèrent. L'un d'eux était pâle et ses cheveux étaient d'un blond presque blanc. Il était accompagné de deux armoires à glace.  
  
- Alors Potter, tu as trouvé de nouveaux copains ?  
  
- Malefoy…  
  
- Oh non pas lui, grogna Ron.  
  
Shaolan s'était levé et semblait prêt à attaquer les nouveaux venus. Hermione et Tomoyo ne s'étaient pas encore faites remarquer. Hermione informa Tomoyo à voix basse.  
  
- C'est Drago Malefoy, un être détestable. Son père est l'un des plus fidèles partisans de Voldemort.  
  
Cependant, Malefoy continuait à parler.  
  
- Ce sont des première année ? Encore des Sang-de-Bourbe, sans aucun doute…  
  
- Malefoy, tu…commença Ron.  
  
- C'est quoi des Sang… voulut dire Sakura.  
  
- Laisse tomber Sakura, murmura Eriol.  
  
- Sang-de-Bourbe est la pire insulte qui existe pour les sorciers, expliqua Ron. Elle vise principalement des sorciers d'ascendance moldue.  
  
- D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas la Sang-de-Bourbe qui vous accompagne habituellement, continua Malefoy.  
  
Hermione se leva, tremblante de colère. Tomoyo se leva également, tentant de calmer Hermione.  
  
- Hermione… Je t'en prie…  
  
- Malefoy, tu…  
  
Malefoy rit insolemment, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose les yeux sur Tomoyo. Son rire s'éteignit.  
  
Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Qu'arrivait-il à Malefoy. Si c'était Hermione qui l'avait mis dans cet état, ils étaient prêts à l'embrasser. Mais Hermione semblait aussi surprise qu'eux. Malefoy fixait Tomoyo, comme fasciné.  
  
Tomoyo, quant à elle, découvrait Malefoy. Elle, qui était d'ordinaire sociable avec tout le monde, ne l'aima pas du tout. Elle trouvait qu'il avait un air arrogant et détestable.  
  
- Qui est-ce ? demanda Malefoy.  
  
- Elle s'appelle Tomoyo, et voici Eriol, Shaolan et Sakura. Et ils entrent en cinquième année, ajouta Harry.  
  
- Mais c'est impossible ! s'écria Malefoy.  
  
- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua Shaolan.  
  
- Laisse tomber Shaolan, coupa Harry. Il ne mérite pas notre attention.  
  
Malefoy était furieux. Après un dernier regard à Tomoyo, il quitta le compartiment, accompagné des deux brutes.  
  
  
  
Voilà c'est tout pour le moment !! J'espère que vous aimerez. Les chapitres du début sont plutôt courts, c'est pourquoi je mets plusieurs chapitres ensemble.  
  
La suite est déjà écrite, il ne reste plus qu'à la taper. Alors un peu de patience. 


	3. Un étrange personnage

Merci à Cho Chang et Mymye Potter. Vos reviews m'ont encouragée à continuer et ce sont mes deux premières reviews.  
  
Le disclaimer habituel : les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à la grande J.K. Rowling, et aux Clamp, bla bla bla…  
  
Avant de lire la suite, voici les équivalents des personnages français concernant Sakura (pour Mymye Potter) :  
  
- Je suppose que tu n'as pas de problème pour reconnaître Sakura.  
  
- Tomoyo Daidouji = Tiffany  
  
- Touya Kinomoto = Thomas Gauthier  
  
- Eriol Hiiragizawa = Anthony Morgan Li  
  
- Shaolan Li = Lionel Li  
  
- Nakuru = Samantha / Ruby Moon  
  
- Kaho Mizuki = Katia Moreau  
  
- Yukito = Mathieu Tournier  
  
- Fujitaka Kinomoto = Dominique Gauthier  
  
- Enfin, Gothar (Spinel Sun), Kéro et Yué ne changent pas.  
  
J'espère que ces éclaircissements t'aideront.  
  
Maintenant, place à l'histoire.  
  
1 Chapitre 5 : Un étrange personnage  
  
Lorsqu'ils descendirent du Poudlard Express, un géant les accueillit.  
  
- Bonjour Hagrid, je vous présente des amis : Eriol, Shaolan, Sakura et Tomoyo. Ils entrent directement en cinquième année avec nous.  
  
- Bonjour. C'est Dumbledore qui en a eu l'idée ?  
  
- Oui, bien sûr. Ils vont nous aider contre Vous-Savez-Qui.  
  
- Tu as vu ce géant ? murmura Sakura à Shaolan.  
  
- Dis donc Harry ! Tu as de ces connaissances ! s'exclama Tomoyo.  
  
- Rubeus Hagrid est le gardien des Clés de Poudlard. Il peut paraître impressionnant, mais il est très gentil.  
  
- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance les jeunes.  
  
- Nous de mêmes, cher Hagrid, répondit Tomoyo avec un grand sourire.  
  
Celle-ci ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux et filmait tout. Ils se dirigèrent vers le château. Sakura et ses amis étaient impressionnés par le spectacle qu'ils découvraient. Jamais ils n'auraient cru des écoles de sorcellerie. Hermione regardait Tomoyo et sa caméra avec un froncement de sourcils. Tomoyo s'en aperçut.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il Hermione ?  
  
- C'est ta caméra. Normalement les appareils électriques moldus ne fonctionnent pas ici. Il y a trop de magie ici, et cela les dérègle.  
  
- Pas de souci de ce côté. Je m'en serai voulue toute la vie si je ratais mon année ici. Alors j'ai demandé l'aide d'Eriol. Il a mis un champ de protection autour de ma caméro.  
  
- C'est pratique en effet.  
  
- N'espère pas me décourager. Tu n'échapperas pas au film !  
  
Ils arrivaient dans le hall immense.  
  
- Waaaah ! C'est géant ici ! s'exclama Sakura.  
  
- Je dois vous laisser à présent, déclara Harry. Eriol tu connais le chemin. On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle.  
  
- D'accord, acquiesça celui-ci. A tout à l'heure.  
  
Eriol conduisit le petit groupe à travers un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers qui bougeaient sans cesse. De plus, les personnages des tableaux accrochés au mur semblaient animés. Sakura, Tomoyo et Shaolan ne se sentaient pas vraiment à l'aise dans cet environnement étrange. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une gargouille de pierre.  
  
- Jus de citrouille ! récita Eriol.  
  
- Hein ?? demanda Sakura.  
  
- C'est le mot de passe, expliqua Eriol.  
  
Aussitôt, la gargouille qui protégeait le passage s'écarta, dévoilant une volée de marches. Eriol y pénétra sans hésitation. Sakura et ses amis le suivirent prudemment. Le bureau qu'ils découvrirent était impressionnant et rempli d'objets bizarres. Un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche, un chapeau pointu et une robe verte avec des étoiles argentées se leva de son fauteuil.  
  
- Clow Read, mon vieil ami ! s'exclama-t-il.  
  
- Bonjour Albus, salua Eriol. Comment vas-tu ? Cela fait si longtemps !  
  
- En effet, acquiesça l'homme.  
  
- Je te présente les amis dont je t'ai parlé : Sakura, Shaolan et Tomoyo. Sakura et Shaolan possèdent d'immenses pouvoirs magiques.  
  
- Je te crois. Je ressens leur puissance.  
  
Eriol se tourna vers ses amis.  
  
- Voici Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. Et notre complice.  
  
- Notre complice ? répéta Shaolan.  
  
- En effet. Il faut bien que quelqu'un explique votre présence en cinquième année.  
  
Albus passa un long moment à leur raconter la vie à Poudlard. Puis, il les conduisit dans la Grande Salle. La cérémonie de la Répartition venait de se terminer quand ils entrèrent. Le silence se fit et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs.  
  
- Bienvenue à tous ! prononça le directeur. Cette année est une année particulière. Nous accueillons quatre jeunes élèves en cinquième année qui viennent d'une célèbre école japonaise, Tomoeda. Je vous demanderai de les intégrer parmi vous. Voici Eriol Hiiragizawa, Shaolan Li, Sakura Kinomoto et Tomoyo Daidouji. Ils vont également participer à la Répartition bien qu'ils entrent en cinquième année.  
  
Des applaudissements polis retentirent. Celui qui applaudissait le plus vigoureusement était cependant Drago Malefoy, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Tomoyo. Il aurait bien voulu l'avoir près de lui à Serpentard, mais le Choixpeau en décida autrement. Tous les quatre étaient envoyés à Gryffondor, avec Harry et ses amis.  
  
Sakura et ses amis s'installèrent à la table à côté d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Soudain, une tête apparut au milieu de la table.  
  
- Haaaaaaaaa ! hurla Sakura.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Shaolan.  
  
- C'est Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor, expliqua Ron.  
  
- Un fan…fan…fan….un fanfan…bafouilla Sakura en tremblant de peur.  
  
- Un fantôme, oui, confirma innocemment Hermione.  
  
- ARREEEEEEEEETE ! hurla Sakura en perçant les tympans de ses voisins.  
  
- Sakura a une peur bleue des fantômes, expliqua tout bas Tomoyo.  
  
- Une peur bleue des fantômes ? répéta Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Dans ce cas- là, elle va être servie ici à Poudlard !  
  
- Quoi ? Oh non !!! Je refuse de rester ici… protesta Sakura.  
  
- Allons Sakura ! Monsieur… Quasi-Sans-Tête est très gentil, tu vois bien, calma Tomoyo.  
  
- Je préfère que vous m'appeliez Sir Nicholas.  
  
- Mais comment peut-on être quasi sans tête ? demanda Tomoyo.  
  
Sans le savoir, Tomoyo avait répété la question d'Hermione en première année. Ron et Hermione lui expliquèrent l'histoire de la décapitation ratée et Harry empêcha Sir Nicholas d'en faire la démonstration. Sakura s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Shaolan et demeurait les yeux obstinément fermés.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas Sakura, apaisa Hermione. On s'habitue vite aux fantômes. Et ils sont gentils tu verras.  
  
- Et puis après, tu seras complèment guérie de ta phobie, assura Eriol.  
  
Sakura acquiesça faiblement et rouvrit les yeux.  
  
- N'oublie pas que tout ira bien, Sakura, murmura doucement Shaolan. 


	4. Première attaque de Voldemort

C'est dans ce chapitre que l'action commence véritablement. J'espère que vous aimerez la suite.  
  
  
  
1 Chapitre 6 : Première attaque de Voldemort  
  
Les cours commencèrent le lendemain. Sakura, Shaolan et Tomoyo eurent beaucoup de mal à comprendre les cours mais Harry, Hermione et Ron les aidaient au mieux. Quant à Eriol, il semblait parfaitement à son aise.  
  
Harry, Sakura, Hermione, Shaolan, Ron et Tomoyo prenaient l'air au bord du lac, après une dure journée de cours. Des étudiants flânaient, profitant du beau temps avant l'arrivée de l'hiver. Pour une fois, Tomoyo n'avait pas pris sa caméra.  
  
- Ces cours me paraissent irréels. Je n'y comprends absolument rien, soupira Sakura.  
  
- C'est vrai, renchérit Shaolan. Même moi qui ai eu des cours de magie autrefois, je m'y perds. Cela de ne ressemble en rien à notre magie.  
  
- Et à quoi ressemble votre magie ? intervint une voix traînante.  
  
Tous se retournèrent.  
  
- Malefoy, reconnut Harry.  
  
- Potter.  
  
Soudain, Harry porta la main à son front.  
  
- Harry ! Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sakura.  
  
- Ma cicatrice… Elle me brûle…  
  
- Oh le pauvre… il a mal… ricana Malefoy.  
  
- Ça suffit ! coupa Tomoyo. Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie.  
  
Sakura et Shaolan s'étaient figés.  
  
- Une aura négative s'approche de nous, déclara Shaolan.  
  
- C'est… Vous-Savez-Qui ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Sans doute, confirma Sakura.  
  
- Qu'attends-tu pour invoquer le Sceau ? dit Shaolan à Sakura.  
  
- Oh Clé du Sceau Sacré ! Révèle-moi le pouvoir de l'Etoile ! Libère ta puissance !  
  
Et là, sous les regards stupéfaits des sorciers de Poudlard, son sceptre apparut.  
  
Un rire se fit entendre.  
  
- Je vois que Dumbledore a fait appel à des renforts.  
  
- Voldemort, souffla Harry.  
  
Sa cicatrice était plus douloureuse que jamais.  
  
- Montre-toi ! ordonna Shaolan.  
  
Hermione et Ron se regardèrent. Sakura et Shaolan étaient bien courageux. Voldemort apparut, enveloppé d'une cape noire.  
  
- Deux inconscients de plus que je vais tuer avec plaisir.  
  
- Tu ne nous connais pas, répliqua Sakura. Je suis Sakura, maîtresse des cartes de Sakura !  
  
- Tu n'étendras pas ton emprise sur la Terre ! ajouta Shaolan.  
  
- Avada Ke… commença le Mage Noir.  
  
- Carte du Bouclier !  
  
Un champ de force entoura nos amis et tous les étudiants qui s'étaient rassemblés derrière eux ( hélas, Malefoy et ses copains aussi). Le mauvais sort fut absorbé par le bouclier.  
  
- Quelle est cette magie ? s'exclama Voldemort, déboussolé.  
  
- Surpris hein ? rit Shaolan. A mon tour ! Dieu du Feu, je t'appelle ! Yahaa !  
  
Des flammes entourèrent Voldemort. Celui-ci, effrayé, appela ses Mangemorts à l'aide.  
  
- Queudver ! Occupe-toi de ces gamins !  
  
- Oui, Maître ! Expelliarmus !  
  
L'épée de Shaolan s'envola. Sakura, tout en maintenant le bouclier, invoqua les cartes du Feu et de l'Eau.  
  
- Firey, Watery ! Attaquez le Mal !  
  
Conjuguées, ces deux cartes expédièrent Voldemort et ses acolytes hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Hermione, Ron et Harry en restèrent bouche bée.  
  
- Ça alors ! Vous êtes tous deux de puissants sorciers ! s'écria Ron, admiratif.  
  
- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Vous-Savez-Qui a été vaincu ! renchérit Hermione.  
  
- Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! coupa Tomoyo.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit Sakura.  
  
- Je n'ai pas emporté ma caméra !  
  
- Ton instrument de l'autre jour ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Oui…  
  
- C'est de la magie pour débutants ! intervint Malefoy.  
  
- Alors comment expliques-tu le fait que Sakura et Shaolan aient réussi à le faire fuir ? répliqua Harry.  
  
- Pfft ! De la chance ! répondit le jeune homme.  
  
- Son père est un Mangemort, murmura Hermione à Tomoyo.  
  
- Qu'est-ce un Mangemort ? demanda celle-ci.  
  
- C'est un partisan de Voldemort, répondit Eriol en arrivant.  
  
Celui-ci venait d'arriver, accompagné du professeur Dumbledore.  
  
- Très beau combat, félicita Dumbledore. Je constate que Monsieur Potter est bien protégé.  
  
- Voldemort est très fort. Il a été surpris cette fois, mais la prochaine fois…déclara Shaolan.  
  
- Ne vous en faites pas. Il n'a pas encore vu la puissance des cartes, rassura Sakura.  
  
- Les espions existent, Mlle Kinomoto.  
  
Harry, Hermione et Ron regardèrent Malefoy et ses copains. Celui-ci renifla d'un air de mépris avant de s'éloigner, après avoir souri à Tomoyo, surprise.  
  
Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !! 


	5. Nouveau professeur et Potions

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR et aux Clamp…  
  
J'attends vos reviews !!!  
  
1 Chapitre 7 : Nouveau professeur et Potions  
  
Au dîner ce soir-là, les Serpentards étaient surexcités, en raison de l'apparition de Voldemort. Le Directeur demanda un instant de silence.  
  
- Aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez tous, Vous-Savez-Qui est apparu dans le parc. Mais nos étudiants étrangers, Mlle Kinomoto et Monsieur Li l'ont fait fuir.  
  
Des applaudissements enthousiastes retentirent à la table des Gryffondor.  
  
- De plus, cette année, la coupe de Quidditch reprendra comme avant.  
  
Des cris de joie retentirent. Sakura, Shaolan et Tomoyo se regardèrent sans comprendre.  
  
- Enfin, je vous demande de bien vouloir accueillir notre nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit. Sakura, Shaolan et Tomoyo ne purent réprimer un cri de surprise.  
  
- Yué !!!!  
  
Un silence s'abattit sur la salle. Les élèves, médusés, regardaient Yué s'avancer. Même Malefoy semblait impressionné. Yué s'installa à la table des professeurs.  
  
- Vous semblez le connaître, remarqua Hermione.  
  
- Yué est l'un des gardiens des cartes, répondit Sakura.  
  
Et Sakura explique la magie des cartes à Harry, Rom et Hermione. Hermione était fascinée.  
  
- A votre tour de nous expliquer ce qu'est le Quidditch, annonça Tomoyo.  
  
- C'est un sport très pratiqué par les sorciers. Mais… en tant que sorciers vous-mêmes, vous ne connaissez pas ce sport ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment des sorciers… avoua Shaolan.  
  
Tandis que Ron et Harry expliquaient le principe du Quidditch à Shaolan, Sakura observait Yué. Celui-ci ne mangeait rien, se contentant d'observer autour de lui.  
  
  
  
- Ce matin, nous avons cours de potions, suivi d'un cours de Métamorphose, de Divination et de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, résuma Sakura en consultant son emploi du temps.  
  
- C'est réjouissant de commencer avec Rogue et les Serpentards de bon matin ! s'exclama Ron.  
  
- Rogue ? C'est le Professeur de Potions ? demanda Tomoyo.  
  
- Ouais, et il déteste Gryffondor et plus particulièrement Harry, expliqua Ron.  
  
- Pourquoi ? voulut savoir Sakura.  
  
- C'est une longue histoire, soupira Hermione.  
  
Le groupe se rendit dans les cachots où avait lieu le cours de Potions. Rogue fit son entrée. Il semblait furieux.  
  
- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a imposé une assistante. Elle arrivera tout à l'heure.  
  
Un murmure parcourut les élèves. Rogue avait une assistante ? Harry et Ron dissimulèrent un sourire. Mais Rogue le vit.  
  
- Potter, Weasley ! Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor !  
  
- Mais c'est injuste ! s'écria Sakura, indignée (et ne connaissant pas Rogue).  
  
- Vous me contestez, Mlle Kinomoto ?  
  
- Je trouve que vous êtes injuste ! Harry et Ron…  
  
- Pour votre attitude, j'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor !  
  
- Mais…  
  
Une voix s'éleva.  
  
- Professeur Rogue, ces cinquante points sont totalement sans fondement.  
  
La voix était douce et féminine. Sakura, Shaolan et Tomoyo la reconnurent instantanément.  
  
- Mlle Mizuki, c'est vous ? demanda Sakura.  
  
- Bonjour Sakura. Professeur Rogue, je suis votre assistante, Kaho Mizuki. Et pour en revenir à notre discussion, ces cinquante points sont arbitraires.  
  
- Ce n'est pas à vous de juger mes décisions. Ici, c'est moi qui décide.  
  
- A votre guise. Mais sachez que j'ai autant le droit que vous d'accorder ou d'ôter des points aux Maisons. J'accorde soixante points à Gryffondor.  
  
- Mais c'est totalement…  
  
- Arbitraire ? coupa Mlle Mizuki, souriante.  
  
- Les points se méritent. Ce que vous faites est contraire au règlement.  
  
- Les dix points que vous avez enlevé à Messieurs Potter et Weasley sont totalement sans fondement. Et Sakura a eu raison de les défendre.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron ainsi que les Serpentards et les Gryffondor, observaient la dispute, totalement stupéfaits. Cette nouvelle assistante, Mlle Mizuki, osait s'opposer à Rogue et le remettre en plus à sa place !!!  
  
A la fin du cours, tous parlaient de la dispute.  
  
- C'est incroyable ! Mlle Mizuki a tenu tête à Rogue ! s'exclama Harry.  
  
- Sakura, tu sembles la connaître, constata Hermione.  
  
- Mlle Mizuki était notre professeur à Tomoeda, répondit Tomoyo.  
  
- Elle m'a aidée pendant la capture des cartes, ajouta Sakura. Et aussi lors du jugement, lorsque j'ai dû affronter Yué.  
  
- Cela t'ennuierait de nous expliquer ? demanda Ron.  
  
Tomoyo se lança dans de longues explications. Sakura la laissa faire, amusée. Son regard se posa sur Shaolan. Celui-ci était sombre ;  
  
- Shaolan ? Qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
- Eriol a fait venir Yué et Mlle Mizuki. Ce qui signifie que Voldemort est plus fort qu'on ne le croit.  
  
- Nous vaincrons Voldemort, assura la jeune maîtresse des cartes. 


	6. Premier Match

Disclaimer : pas mes personnages, appartiennent à JK Rowling, pas de fric…  
  
  
  
1 Chapitre 9 : Premier match  
  
Le premier match fut fixé au 20 décembre. Il opposerait Gryffondor à Serpentard (comme par hasard).  
  
Shaolan et Eriol s'entraînaient dur avec Harry et leurs co-équipiers.  
  
- Il va y avoir un bal cette année à Noël, annonça Hermione.  
  
- C'est génial ! se réjouit Tomoyo. Je vais vous confectionner des tenues qui feront de vous les reines de la fête !  
  
- Tomoyo ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Sakura et Hermione.  
  
Toutes trois se trouvaient dans la salle commune de leur maison. Tomoyo avait trouvé un autre loisir : filmer Hermione, rendant celle-ci particulièrement embarrassée.  
  
Ginny Weasley, la sœur de Ron se joignit à elles. Ginny s'était liée d'amitié avec Sakura et Tomoyo avec facilité.  
  
- De quoi parliez-vous ?  
  
- Du bal de Noël, répondit Sakura.  
  
- Je vois. Un sujet à la mode.  
  
- Je sais ! s'écria soudain Tomoyo, les yeux plein d'étoiles. Je vais nous faire à nous quatre des robes magnifiques ! J'ai déjà en tête le modèle de chaque robe…  
  
Hermione, Sakura et Ginny soupirèrent.  
  
En raison des pluies abondantes, les jours précédents, le terrain de Quidditch était boueux. Lee Jordan, le fidèle ami des jumeaux Weasley, était chargé des commentaires du match, surveillé de près par le professeur Mac Gonagall (avec une bonne raison).  
  
- Nous sommes rassemblés aujourd'hui pour une nouvelle coupe de Quidditch. Le match qui ouvrira le tournoi sera Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Gryffondor accueille cette année deux des élèves étrangers originaires du Japon, Shaolan Li en tant que Gardien et Eriol Hiiragizawa au poste de Poursuiveur. Le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe étant Harry Potter, nous pouvons nous attendre à une défaite de Serpentard…  
  
- Jordan… interrompit le professeur.  
  
- Désolé professeur.  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans les vestiaires, les joueurs s'échauffaient. Shaolan et Eriol avaient emprunté des balais de l'école, deux Etoile Filante. Shaolan était plutôt nerveux, tandis qu'Eriol souriait sereinement.  
  
- N'aie crainte Shaolan. Tout se passera bien, rassura Harry.  
  
- Sauf si tu reçois un Cognard… intervint Fred Weasley.  
  
- Fred, apostropha Alicia Spinnet, c'est ton travail d'éviter que cela n'arrive.  
  
- Justement, répondit George. Gryffondor peut être fière d'avoir deux batteurs aussi…  
  
- C'est bon Weasley, on a compris, coupa Katie Bell.  
  
- Je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance, souhaita Harry.  
  
- Donnons une bonne raclée aux Serpentards !! s'exclama Katie.  
  
- Bien dit Katie ! approuvèrent Fred et George.  
  
Les deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain, Gryffondor avec les couleurs rouge et or, Serpentard avec les couleurs vert et argent. Tous les élèves étaient déchaînés. La majorité encourageait Gryffondor. Madame Bibine donnait ses dernières instructions puis libéra les Cognards, le Souafle et le Vif d'Or. Les joueurs s'élancèrent. Le match débuta.  
  
- Le Souafle est lancé !!!  
  
Tous les élèves retinrent leur souffle.  
  
- Bell s'en empare, suivie de près par Flint, le capitaine des Serpentards. Oh non, un cognard lancé par Derrick lui fait perdre le Souafle !… Il est repris par Flint… non Hiiragizawa qui file vers les buts… Il tire et MARQUE !!!! Et tout ça par un nouveau !!!  
  
Des explosions de joie retentirent. Eriol fut acclamé par ses équipiers.  
  
- Gryffondor ouvre le score : 10 à 0 !! Vive Gryffondor ! Nous sommes les meilleurs…  
  
Sakura et Tomoyo suivaient le match éberluées.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais vu une telle chose. Heureusement que j'ai pris ma caméra.  
  
- Ce sport est très étrange… Et si dangereux, ajouta Sakura.  
  
Le match se poursuivait. Warrington tenait le Souafle et se dirigeait vers les buts de Gryffondor, gardés par Shaolan. Celui-ci se prépara.  
  
- Warrington se rapproche dangereusement… Mais que fait Gryffondor ?  
  
George Weasley réagit : il envoya un cognard sur l'attaquant qui lâcha le Souafle, immédiatement reprit par Montague qui passe à Flint, non, intercepté par Hiiragizawa.  
  
- Hiiragizawa passe à Spinnet… qui passe à Bell… Attention au cognard !!! Aïe !!! Le Souafle passe à Spinnet… Hiiragizawa, Bell, Spinnet, Bell qui MAAAARQUE !!! 20 à 0 poour Gryffondor !!!  
  
Harry sur son Eclair de Feu suivait le match, tout en cherchant le Vif d'Or. Malefoy en faisait de même, tout en passant fréquemment devant les gradins où se trouvaient les élèves de Gryffondor, et en particulier Tomoyo. Hermione avait remarqué son manège.  
  
- Tomoyo, j'ai l'impression que Malefoy veut attirer ton attention.  
  
Tomoyo s'arrêta de filmer et regarda Hermione.  
  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
  
- Depuis qu'il t'a vue dans le Poudlard Express… il… Enfin, il est gentil avec toi.  
  
Tomoyo regarda Malefoy qui passait encore une fois de plus devant elle. Il lui fit un grand sourire. Hermione, Sakura et Ginny faillirent éclater de rire devant l'air béat de Malefoy.  
  
- Suivons plutôt le match, dit Tomoyo, gênée.  
  
- Si Malefoy continue comme ça, il va rater le Vif d'or, remarqua Ron.  
  
- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose, répondit Hermione.  
  
Lee Jordan continuait de commenter le match.  
  
- Flint tire et non, Li bloque le Souafle. Bravo ! Pas mal pour un nouveau ! Li passe la balle à Hiiragizawa, qui passe à Spinnet, Bell… non Warrington, Montague, Warrington, Flint… qui prend un cognard en pleine tête !! C'est bien fait pour toi, espèce de…  
  
- Jordan !! intervint Mac Gonagall, scandalisée. Surveillez votre langage !  
  
- Désolé Professeur.  
  
Mais il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout. Les Serpentards s'échauffaient. Le match dégénérait.  
  
- Oh les tricheurs !!! s'écria Jordan. Bell vient de recevoir deux Cognards, lui faisant perdre le Souafle… repris par Spinnet, Hiiragizawa et… Youpi !!! 30 à 0 pour Gryffondor !  
  
Flint était furieux ! Il fonça sur Alicia Spinnet qui avait le Souafle. Elle fut obligée de freiner violemment pour l'éviter et perdit l'équilibre et le Souafle. Flint s'en empara et fonça sur Shaolan. Bole et Derrick l'accompagnaient. Fred leur envoya un cognard que Bole dévia en direction de Shaolan ! Celui-ci l'évita aisément. Malheureusement, il ne vit pas le second cognard qui lui rentra violemment dans le ventre. Shaolan tomba lourdement tandis que Flint marquait.  
  
- C'est honteux !! grondait Jordan. De la triche pure et simple. Il y a faute !!  
  
Sakura avait bondi sur ses pieds, terriblement inquiète.  
  
- Shaolan !!  
  
Pourtant, il se relevait péniblement. Le match continuait. Harry cherchait désespérément le Vif d'or. Et soudain, il le vit. Il voletait derrière Malefoy, trop occupé à impressionner Tomoyo. Harry fonça sur lui. Tout le monde s'arrêta de respirer.  
  
- Harry a vu le Vif d'or !! Vas-y Harry, ton Eclair de Feu est plus rapide que le Nimbus 2001 de Malefoy…  
  
- Jordan, interrompit le Professeur, agacée, nous ne sommes pas là pour fair la publicité de l'Eclair de Feu.  
  
- Je ne dis que la vérité professeur.  
  
Harry suivait le Vif d'Or des yeux. Malefoy avait repris son sérieux et cherchait le Vif. Celui-ci voletait à présent près de buts de Serpentards. Tous deux foncèrent, côte à côte vers le Vif d'Or. Il changea brusquement de direction. Harry força son balai, tandis que Malefoy perdit l'équilibre. Harry se rapprochait de la petite balle dorée. Et soudain, il l'eût entre les mains. Le silence s'abattit sur le stade. Puis un hurlement monta des gradins.  
  
- Harry a le Vif d'Or !! Gryffondor remporte le match 180 à 10 !  
  
Tous les élèves de Gryffondor se précipitèrent pour porter Harry en vainqueur. Sakura et Tomoyo se dirigèrent vers Shaolan et Eriol.  
  
- Shaolan ! Tu vas bien ? demanda Sakura.  
  
- Ça pourrait aller mieux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir subi dix jugements finaux !  
  
Sakura sourit. Puis, elle se jeta à son cou.  
  
- J'ai eu tellement peur !  
  
Shaolan referma ses bras autour d'elle.  
  
- Tout va bien maintenant.  
  
Tomoyo regarda Eriol. Il ne montra aucun signe de fatigue et souriait comme d'habitude.  
  
Ce fut la fête chez les Gryffondor ce soir-là. Même le professeur Mac Gonagall les laissa s'amuser jusqu'à une heure tardive puisque les vacances de Noël commençaient le lendemain.  
  
J'ai essayé de décrire un match intéressant, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.  
  
Pour Cho, tu n'as pas tort en supposant que Malefoy est amoureux de Tomoyo. La suite du fic réserve quelques surprises sur ce plan là.  
  
REVIEW SVP !!! 


	7. DCFM et Quidditch

Le nouveau chapitre est là !! Pour l'instant, je suis assez rapide pour mettre mes chapitres en ligne, mais ça va se ralentir je pense… Ben oui, je travaille moi !!!  
  
En tout cas, j'espère que vous vous régalez avec les aventures d'Harry et Sakura.  
  
J'utiliserai DCFM à partir de maintenant pour parler du cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal… Ce serait trop long sinon.  
  
Je passe sur le disclaimer habituel, on connaît le refrain.  
  
  
  
1 Chapitre 8 : Défenses contre les Forces du Mal et Quidditch  
  
Nos amis se rendirent au cours de DCFM en fin de matinée.  
  
- Nous allons avoir Yué en tant que professeur, fit remarquer Eriol, amusé.  
  
- Ça me fait tout bizarre de penser que Yué va nous enseigner les DCFM, dit Sakura.  
  
- J'aimerai surtout savoir comment il compte s'y prendre. La magie chinoise ne ressemble en rien à ce qu'on apprend ici, objecta Shaolan.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas cher cousin. J'ai pris mes précautions, assura Eriol avec un léger sourire.  
  
- J'ai comme l'impression qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer, murmura Tomoyo.  
  
- Tomoyo, Eriol a dit que tu avais des pouvoirs mais…  
  
- Tu les découvriras en temps voulu ma chère Sakura. En attendant, je préfère te filmer.  
  
Sakura en tomba à la renverse !  
  
- Nous sommes encore avec les Serpentards pour ce cours ! se plaignit Ron. Deux fois dans la journée, ça fait beaucoup !  
  
- Oui, mais ce matin avec Rogue, c'était plutôt drôle, constata Hermione. Si le cours avec Yué se déroule de la même façon, je sens que les Serpentards vont finir par être désespérés !!  
  
Harry éclata de rire.  
  
Yué les attendait déjà dans la classe. Les élèves s'installèrent en silence. Les Serpentards aussi se taisaient, intimidés. Yué n'était pas humain, de toute évidence.  
  
- Bonjour. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a engagé afin de vous enseigner les bases de la magie chinoise. En effet, il est vital que vous sachiez vous défendre contre tous les types de sorcellerie. Et la sorcellerie chinoise n'est pas simple. Il existe ici quatre personnes ici qui maîtrisent cette magie : Eriol Hiiragizawa, Shaolan Li, Sakura Kinomoto et Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
Eriol et Tomoyo sourirent, tandis que Shaolan et Sakura rougissaient sous le compliment. Drago Malefoy eut un reniflement de mépris.  
  
- S'ils sont aussi forts que ça, pourquoi ne nous feraient-ils pas une démonstration de leurs talents ?  
  
- C'est ce que je comptais faire, répliqua Yué en dardant un regard glacé sur le jeune homme. Je vais demander à Sakura de nous montrer l'étendue de son pouvoir. Et pour l'aider, je pense que M. Malefoy sera ravi de servir de cobaye, puisqu'il le propose si gentiment.  
  
Malefoy pâlit. Harry, Hermione et Ron sourirent. Sakura se leva.  
  
- Allons M. Malefoy, encouragea ironiquement Yué. Seriez-vous poltron par hasard ?  
  
- De toute manière, elle ne va rien oser me faire, défia-t-il.  
  
Sakura sourit. Elle allait lui donner une petite leçon. Elle invoqua son sceptre. Malefoy leva sa baguette.  
  
- Clé du Sceau Sacré, libère le pouvoir de l'Etoile ! Moi, Sakura, Maîtresse des Cartes, je te l'ordonne !  
  
- Expelliarmus !  
  
Sakura évita le sort.  
  
- Carte du Miroir !  
  
Trois Sakura entourèrent le sorcier.  
  
- Petrificus Totalus !  
  
L'une des Sakura disparut. Les deux Sakura rirent.  
  
- Tu es trop lent. Carte du Vent !  
  
Windy projeta Malefoy contre un mur.  
  
- Carte de la Création ! Crée une corde et ligote mon ennemi !  
  
Le combat prit fin. Les élèves de Gryffondor applaudirent à tout rompre. Ils faisaient tellement de bruit que le professeur MacGonagall vint voir ce qui s'y passait. Elle vit Malefoy, ligoté contre un mur. Elle regarda Yué.  
  
- Leçon numéro un : ne jamais sous-estimer un ennemi, déclara celui-ci calmement.  
  
Et le cours se termina. Sakura s'aperçut que Tomoyo avait filmé l'affrontement.  
  
- Tomoyo ! Tu ne changeras donc jamais !  
  
- Tu as été super !  
  
- Je n'ai jamais vu une telle merveille ! s'exclama Hermione, admirative. Sakura, tu as été magnifique. Malefoy réfléchira à deux foix à présent, avant de s'en prendre à toi.  
  
- Merci, remercia Sakura, gênée.  
  
- Cet après-midi, il y a la sélection des joueurs de Quidditch de notre équipe, annonça Ron.  
  
- C'est vrai, ajouta Harry. Je me demande qui sera le nouveau capitaine de notre équipe, le nouveau gardien et le nouveau Poursuiveur.  
  
En effet, Olivier Dubois, gardien et Capitaine de leur équipe venait de quitter l'école vu qu'il avait terminé ses études. Et idem pour Angelina Johnson, leur Poursuiveuse.  
  
Tous les Gryffondor étaient dans les gradins. Le professeur Mac Gonagall prit la parole.  
  
- Je demande à nos joueurs de nous rejoindre.  
  
Harry se leva, imité par Fred et George Weasley, Katie Bell et Alicia Spinnet.  
  
- Bien. Maintenant, il faut trouver un gardien et un poursuiveur. Dubois et Johnson ne faisant plus partie de notre école, il faut les remplacer. Qui est volontaire ?  
  
Cinq élèves se levèrent. A la grande surprise de Sakura et Tomoyo, Shaolan et Eriol en faisaient partie.  
  
- Shaolan, mais tu…commença Sakura.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura.  
  
- Et toi, Eriol ? demanda Tomoyo.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que je joue au Quidditch.  
  
Sakura et Tomoyo échangèrent un regard perplexe. Se pouvait-il qu'Eriol ait fait des études à Poudlard avant de se rendre au Japon ? Cela expliquerait son savoir et sa connaissance de Poudlard.  
  
Les cing jeunes gens durent se soumettre au test. Les deux Poursuiveuses harcelaient les candidats au poste de gardien, mais seul Shaolan, parfaitement à l'aise sur un balai leur tenait tête. Pendant ce temps, Les deux Batteurs Fred et George envoyaient les Cognards sur les volontaires au poste de Poursuiveur, mais chacun se faisait renverser au bout de deux secondes. Seul Eriol restait sur son balai, parfaitement stable avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- J'arrive pas à y croire, souffla Sakura. Où ont-ils acquis une telle expérience tous les deux ?  
  
Finalement, Shaolan et Eriol furent acceptés dans l'équipe et Harry fut nommé Capitaine à l'unanimité des élèves de Gryffondor.  
  
La suite dans le prochain chapitre avec un match de Quidditch acharné !!! J'attends vos reviews !!! 


	8. Le Bal de Noel (1)

Bon, j'ai pas envie de taper le disclaimer habituel, mais vous savez déjà ce qu'il contient…  
  
Merci à Cho pour tes reviews !!  
  
  
  
Chapitre 10 : Le Bal de Noël (première partie)  
  
Shaolan s'était remis de ses émotions après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sakura et Tomoyo se trouvaient dans la salle à manger, au petit déjeuner.  
  
- Félicitations Harry ! dit Sakura. Très beau match.  
  
- Je suis fière d'avoir pu immortaliser ce moment.  
  
- Salut ! salua Ginny en arrivant près d'eux.  
  
- Salut Ginny ! répondit Harry. Tu vas bien ?  
  
- Très bien, merci. Et toi ?  
  
- A ton avis, comment peut se sentir notre champion ?  
  
- Ron ! reprocha Hermione. Ginny est gentille comme tout, pas la peine de lui parler sur ce ton.  
  
- Je me demande où est Eriol, demanda Sakura.  
  
- En attendant, le bal est dans quatre jours. Il faut absolument s'y préparer. Sakura, qui sera ton cavalier ? Et toi Hermione ?  
  
Toutes deux réfléchirent.  
  
- Et toi Tomoyo ?  
  
Elles éclatèrent de rire. C'est ainsi que les découvrit Shaolan qui arrivait.  
  
- Bonjour Shaolan, salua Sakura.  
  
- Bonjour. Je peux te parler en privé, Sakura ?  
  
- Bien sûr.  
  
Ils s'éloignèrent du groupe.  
  
- Il faut rester sur nos gardes, commença le jeune homme.  
  
- Tu penses que Voldemort pourrait attaquer durant le bal ?  
  
- Ça se pourrait bien.  
  
- D'accord. Restons prudents, acquiesca Sakura en commençant à partir.  
  
- Euh… Sakura…  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Tu… Tu veux bien être… ma cavalière au bal ?  
  
Sakura sourit.  
  
- Ce sera avec plaisir.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Dans la salle à manger…  
  
- Bon, je vais à la bibliothèque, dit Hermione en se levant.  
  
- Pourquoi faire ? demanda Ron.  
  
- J'ai des recherches à faire. Et puis en quoi ça t'intéresse ?  
  
- En rien !! J'ai le droit de savoir ! Pas la peine de m'agresser !  
  
- Je regagne le dortoir, déclara Tomoyo. Je dois commencer nos robes pour le bal.  
  
Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un sourire. Tomoyo regagna seule le dortoir de Gryffondor. Elle fut abordée par un élève. Pour une fois, Malefoy n'était pas accompagné de ses copains.  
  
- Tomoyo.  
  
- Bonjour Drago. Tu veux me parler ?  
  
- Ouais… Je voulais savoir… si…  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Si tu voulais m'accompagner au bal.  
  
- Oh… je vois.  
  
Tomoyo n'était accompagnée par personne, mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'accompagner Drago Malefoy. Et elle ne savait comment refuser sans le blesser.  
  
- Alors ?  
  
- Drago… Je suis désolée. Je suis déjà invitée par… quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
- Par qui ?  
  
Il était redevenu agressif. Tomoyo tenta de l'apaiser.  
  
- Mais j'accepterai volontiers de danser au bal avec toi, si tu m'invites.  
  
Malefoy sourit de plaisir.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Il s'éloigna. Tomoyo soupira. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un pour l'accompagner. Elle pensait bien à quelqu'un, mais jamais cette personne n'accepterait. Elle pénétra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Quelques élèves s'y trouvaient, certains lisaient, d'autres étudiaient. Harry et Ron disputaient un partie d'échecs version sorcier. Tomoyo et Sakura n'appréciaient guère cette version, qu'elles jugeaient trop barbare. Eriol s'approcha d'elle.  
  
- Bonjour Eriol. Belle performance hier. Et tu n'étais pas au petit déjeuner ce matin.  
  
- J'avais à faire. Que fais-tu ?  
  
- Je vais coudre nos robes pour le bal.  
  
- Vraiment ? Tu y vas avec quelqu'un ?  
  
- Quelqu'un m'a bien invité…  
  
- Oh…  
  
Eriol avait pâli et semblait déçu.  
  
- Mais j'ai refusé.  
  
Il reprit des couleurs.  
  
- Alors, si tu n'as personne…  
  
- J'accepte avec plaisir ton invitation. A plus tard !  
  
Tomoyo se rendit dans son dortoir. Eriol sourit.  
  
- Si seulement elle savait… murmura-t-il.  
  
Hermione pénétra dans la salle commune, accompagnée de Ginny et Sakura, les bras chargés de livres.  
  
- Echec et mat ! annonça Ron. Alors Hermione, tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?  
  
- Oui. Tu as encore battu Harry ?  
  
- Oui, répondit Harry. Et c'est la deuxième fois.  
  
- C'est encore un jeu version sorcier ? demanda Sakura.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Je trouve cela terriblement violent, déclara Ginny.  
  
- On t'a pas demandé ton avis, répliqua Ron.  
  
- Ron ! s'écria Harry. Ginny ne fait rien de mal ! Ginny, tu veux m'accompagner au bal ?  
  
Ginny rougit violemment.  
  
- Ce… ce sera avec plaisir, Harry, bafouilla-t-elle.  
  
Ginny se réfugia dans son dortoir. Hermione et Sakura la suivirent. Elles y retrouvèrent Tomoyo, assise au milieu de tissus de toutes les couleurs.  
  
- Salut les filles !  
  
- Alors ? Tu fais les robes ?  
  
- Oui. Sakura, tu vas au bal avec quelqu'un ?  
  
- Oui, Shaolan m'a invitée. Et toi ?  
  
- Tu ne devineras jamais. Drago m'a invitée.  
  
- Quoi ? s'insurgea Hermione.  
  
- J'ai refusé. Et puis Eriol s'est proposé. J'ai accepté.  
  
- C'est fantastique ! se réjouit Sakura. Ginny a été invitée par Harry.  
  
- Et toi Hermione ? demanda Tomoyo.  
  
Hermione haussa les épaules.  
  
- Peu m'importe. J'irai toute seule.  
  
A ce moment, on frappa à la porte. Ron passa la tête.  
  
- Hermione, je peux te voir ?  
  
- Bien sûr.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo et Ginny se regardèrent.  
  
- Bon, Hermione a trouvé un cavalier, dit calmement Tomoyo.  
  
Le soir du bal arriva.  
  
Tomoyo avait achevé les robes. Sakura, Hermione, Ginny et Tomoyo se préparaient. Elles avaient toutes les quatre la même robe mais de couleur différente. Celle de Sakura était rose pâle, Hermione était en violet, la robe de Ginny était vert émeraude et celle de Tomoyo était bleu nuit. Elles avaient des rubans blancs autour de la taille et les manches étaient faites de dentelle. Toutes les quatre avaient noué des rubans de la même couleur que leurs robes dans les cheveux.  
  
- Ces robes sont magnifiques ! Merci ! s'exclama Hermione, admirative et reconnaissante.  
  
- Vous êtes ravissantes. Je me suis surpassée cette fois-ci ! Je ne vais pas manquer filmer ça ! se réjouit Tomoyo.  
  
- Tomoyo ! protesta Sakura.  
  
Elle se rendirent dans la Grande Salle, reconvertie en salle de bal pour l'occasion. Sakura, Tomoyo, Hermione et Ginny retrouvèrent Shaolan, Eriol, Ron et Harry, qui en restèrent bouché bée d'admiration devant les quatre jeunes filles (imaginez Eriol bouche bée !!). Cela dit, les garçons n'étaient pas mal non plus. Shaolan portait une robe de sorcier noire, tandis qu'Eriol était en bleu marine, Ron en violet sombre et Harry en vert foncé.  
  
- Bonsoir les garçons ! salua gaiement Sakura.  
  
- Bonsoir Sakura, répondit Shaolan. Tu es ravissante ce soir.  
  
- Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus !  
  
Les autres garçons complimentèrent leurs cavalières. Drago Malefoy, accompagné de ses copains et habillé de rouge sombre, ne quittait pas Tomoyo du regard. Celle-ci lui sourit gentiment et il rougit violemment. Eriol remarqua Yué, seul dans un coin de la salle. Il s'en approcha.  
  
- Tu ne te joins pas à nous, Yué ?  
  
- Je préfère regarder.  
  
- A ton aise. Mais si tu crois que Sakura va te laisser tranquille.  
  
Celle-ci arrivait justement.  
  
- Yué ! Joins-toi à nous !  
  
- Non merci.  
  
- C'est Noël ce soir. Personne ne doit rester seul !  
  
Elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers leur table. Eriol les suivit en souriant. Tout à coup, Harry, Ron et Hermione se turent et restèrent stupéfaits. Les autres suivirent leurs regards. Le professeur Rogue entrait dans la salle et était accompagné de Mlle Mizuki !!  
  
- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! avoua Harry.  
  
- Mlle Mizuki a apprivoisé Rogue, dit Ron.  
  
Tomoyo ne perdait pas une miette de la scène. Mlle Mizuki était somptueusement belle dans sa robe rouge avec des paillettes sur le devant.  
  
- Je trouve ça romantique ! s'exclama Sakura. Si Rogue était si méchant, c'est parce que qu'il était seul. Maintenant, il a Mlle Mizuki !  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione faillirent s'étrangler en entendant cette déclaration naïve de Sakura.  
  
Enfin, Albus Dumbledore fit son entrée, vêtu d'une robe noire avec des étoiles dorées. Tout le monde se tut.  
  
- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue à ce bal de Noël après un trimestre chargé d'émotions et de découvertes. Mais Noël est là pour nous faire oublier nos malheurs au moins le temps d'une soirée. Je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël, mais pour ouvrir le bal cette année, j'ai une demande à effectuer. J'ai entendu dire que Mlle Tomoyo Daidouji chantait exceptionnellement bien.  
  
A ces mots, Tomoyo rougit.  
  
- Aussi, reprit le Directeur, nous fera-t-elle un grand honneur si elle acceptait de nous chanter quelques chansons du Japon.  
  
- Mais, protesta Tomoyo, non… je…  
  
- Allons Tomoyo ! encouragea Sakura. Tu chantes si bien et tu as une voix si pure !  
  
- Et je te filmerai, ajouta Hermione. Comme ça nous ne perdrons pas une miette du spectacle.  
  
Hermione se vengeait à cette occasion de Tomoyo.  
  
- Mais les chansons sont des chansons de chorale… protesta Tomoyo.  
  
- Pas de problème, répliqua Sakura. Carte de la Voix, Carte du Chant ! Chantez avec Tomoyo et donnez-nous le plus beau concert de Noël !  
  
Sous les applaudissements des élèves, Tomoyo grimpa sur l'estrade, accompagnée des deux cartes. Sa voix pure comme du cristal s'éleva et tous l'écoutèrent, fascinés. Les deux cartes l'accompagnaient discrètement. Tomoyo chanta deux chansons magnifiques.  
  
Quand elle se tut, il y eut un moment de silence quand il fut interrompu par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Tomoyo sourit, heureuse et rejoignit ses amis qui la félicitaient chaleureusement.  
  
Le bal commença enfin. Shaolan se tourna vers Sakura.  
  
- Tu veux danser avec moi ?  
  
- Avec plaisir.  
  
Suivant l'exemple de Shaolan, Harry, Eriol et Ron invitèrent leurs partenaires qui acceptèrent avec joie.  
  
Sakura évoluait sur la piste dans les bras de Shaolan.  
  
- Tu as remarqué comme Mlle Mizuki s'entend bien avec le Professeur Rogue ?  
  
- En effet.  
  
- Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Rogue est toujours de mauvaise humeur. L'amour pourrait le rendre moins dur.  
  
- Si tu le penses.  
  
- N'empêche que…  
  
- Et si tu arrêtais de te mêler de leurs affaires pour te consacrer à moi ?  
  
Sakura sourit.  
  
- Je pense toujours à toi, Shaolan. Seulement en ce moment, avec Voldemort quir rôde…  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas. Pour l'instant, c'est Noël. Amusons-nous.  
  
- Tant que je suis avec toi, tout ira bien, je le sais.  
  
Voici la fin de la première partie du Bal de Noël. J'ai décidé de couper ce chapitre parce qu'il est vraiment trop long. Disons qu'il s'y passe beaucoup de choses comme des amours naissantes. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.  
  
A la prochaine et REVIEW SVP !!! 


	9. Le Bal de Noel (2)

Voici la deuxième partie !!!  
  
Je me passe du disclaimer.  
  
Je m'excuse auprès des fans de Severus Rogue (dont je fais partie) de ce que je lui fais subir dans ce chapitre.  
  
Chapitre 11 : Le Bal de Noël (deuxième partie)  
  
Kaho Mizuki était assise à la table des professeurs, regardant les couples évoluer sur la piste de danse. Une silhouette se matérialisa devant elle.  
  
- Severus ?  
  
- Voulez-vous danser ?  
  
- Avec plaisir.  
  
Elle prit sa main.  
  
Un peu plus loin…  
  
- Ron ! interpella Hermione. Regarde qui vient de rejoindre la piste !  
  
- Rogue et Mlle Mizuki !! Oh non !  
  
Tomoyo ne ratait pas une miette de la scène.  
  
- Tomoyo ! Ne peux-tu pas les respecter ? reprocha Sakura.  
  
- Je m'en voudrais de rater ça !  
  
Soudain le groupe se tut : Malefoy approchait d'eux. Tomoyo se leva.  
  
- Veux-tu bien m'accorder cette danse ?  
  
- Avec plaisir, Drago.  
  
Elle le suivit.  
  
- Malefoy courtise Tomoyo ! Il ne la mérite pas ! s'indigna Hermione.  
  
- Tout comme Rogue ne mérite pas Mlle Mizuki, renchérit Ron.  
  
Eriol, qui était parti chercher des boissons, rentra dans la salle et se raidit. Il venait d'apercevoir Tomoyo avec Malefoy.  
  
- Tu vas rester ici longtemps ? demanda Drago, plein d'espoir.  
  
- Le temps qu'il faudra pour vaincre le mal.  
  
- Lord Voldemort est plus fort que tu ne le penses. Il ne se laissera pas surprendre une seconde fois.  
  
- Sakura et Shaolan sont puissants, et ils ne sont pas seuls.  
  
- Quelle est l'étendue de ton pouvoir ?  
  
- Tu le découvriras en même temps que les autres.  
  
- Tu chantes bien, complimenta Malefoy en changeant de sujet. Tu as une très belle voix.  
  
- Merci. A Tomoeda, je fais partie de la chorale.  
  
- Qu'apprends-tu là-bas ? Existe-t-il d'autres sortes de magie ?  
  
- Euh… Nous apprenons aussi les matières traditionnelles, les maths…  
  
- Vous étudiez les mêmes choses que les Moldus ? s'écria Drago, horrifié.  
  
- Euh… oui… dit Tomoyo, hyper mal à l'aise.  
  
- Reste ici avec moi. Mon père acceptera de t'héberger. Il faut préserver la pureté de ton sang (il plane celui-là).  
  
- Tu te trompes…  
  
- Reste s'il te plaît. Tu es la seule à présent qui se montre gentille avec moi.  
  
- Il faudrait que tu te montres agréable avec tout le monde pour qu'on t'apprécie.  
  
- Potter m'a détesté depuis le début. Weasley et Granger aussi. Je crois… je t'apprécie beaucoup Tomoyo.  
  
On les interrompit.  
  
- Malefoy.  
  
- Hiiragizawa, répondit Malefoy, désagréable.  
  
- Tu permets ? Tomoyo est MA cavalière.  
  
- Elle ne t'appartient pas que je sache.  
  
- Drago, intervint Tomoyo, on se voit plus tard. Il faut que je parle à Eriol. D'accord ?  
  
- OK.  
  
Il s'éloigna. Tomoyo se tourna vers Eriol.  
  
- Tu ne veux plus me voir, c'est ça ? demanda Eriol.  
  
- Eriol, je…  
  
- Non, je sais. Tu préfères Malefoy.  
  
- Tu te trompes.  
  
- Je saurais m'effacer, continua Eriol sans faire attention aux faibles protestations de Tomoyo. Mais il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Je t'aime Tomoyo. Depuis le jour où je suis arrivé à Tomoeda. Malheureusement, je devais mettre Sakura à l'épreuve pour qu'elle transforme ses cartes. J'ai trop attendu pour dévoiler mes sentiments. Maintenant, si tu ne veux plus de moi…  
  
- Arrête Eriol. Je t'aime aussi. J'ai souffert quand tu es parti. Mais je n'osais rien dire. Et puis, je devais réconforter Sakura lorsque Shaolan est parti pour Hong-Kong. Mais il est revenu pour elle, et je pensais toujours à toi. J'ai été heureuse quand tu as appelé Sakura pour nous inviter. Depuis, je ne cesse de te filmer pour garder tes souvenirs…  
  
- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?  
  
- Je pourrais te faire la même remarque.  
  
- Oh Tomoyo ! Nous avons été si stupides.  
  
Eriol la serra plus fort dans ses bras.  
  
Les choses étant arrangées entre mon couple préféré (Eriol-Tomoyo), passons à autre chose : par exemple, Rogue et Mlle Mizuki. D'ailleurs, Hermione et Ron étaient écoeurés de voir Rogue « baver » sur la belle Mlle Mizuki.  
  
- Combien de temps comptez-vous rester à Poudlard ? demanda Rogue.  
  
- Je suis ici pour aider Sakura et Harry à vaincre Voldemort. Mais il y a une autre raison. Voldemort risque de s'en prendre à ses anciens partisans qui l'ont trahi. Et vous êtes l'un d'eux, Severus.  
  
- Ainsi, Dumbledore ne vous a pas affecté à votre place par hasard. Il a fait de vous mon assistante pour me protéger.  
  
- En effet.  
  
- Et après ? Que ferez-vous ?  
  
- Je retournerai sans doute à Tomoeda.  
  
- Vous partez loin d'ici ? Loin de moi ?  
  
- Je ne partirai pas, si je trouve une bonne raison de rester.  
  
- Donnez-moi un exemple de bonne raison.  
  
- Par exemple, si vous me demandez de rester.  
  
- Alors, je vous le demande. Depuis quelque temps, j'attends de vous voir dans ma salle et puis, personne n'ose me tenir tête… Je sais que vous êtes celle qu'il me faut.  
  
- Je pense la même chose de vous.  
  
- Vous me rendez heureux.  
  
Harry avait invité Ginny à danser. Ginny était très intimidée et n'osait pas regarder son cavalier.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il, Ginny ?  
  
- Rien. (En pensant : si seulement il savait à quel point je me sens bien avec lui !)  
  
- Tu es sûre ? Tu veux te reposer ?  
  
- Non. Je te jure que ça va.  
  
Ginny ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais Harry était aussi intimidé qu'elle. Depuis quelque temps, il pensait sans cesse à Ginny et sentait un désir de la protéger coûte que coûte, surtout avec Voldemort qui menaçait.  
  
- Ginny… Je…  
  
- Oui Harry ?  
  
- Je tiens beaucoup à toi. Je n'aimerai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.  
  
Le cœur de Ginny fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Se pouvait-il que Harry… ?  
  
- Je t'aime beaucoup et… Non. En fait, je crois que je t'aime tout court.  
  
- Tu… Tu m'aimes ?  
  
- Oui, répondit Harry avec un sourire timide.  
  
Ginny se serra plus fort contre lui.  
  
- Harry, tu me rends tellement heureuse !  
  
Harry n'hésita pas un instant. Il embrassa tendrement la jeune fille !  
  
Hermione sourit en voyant les couples enlacés : Sakura et Shaolan, Eriol et Tomoyo, Harry et Ginny (elle savait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre !) et, elle fit la grimace, Rogue et Mlle Mizuki. Pourtant, Sakura avait raison : un peu d'amour ne ferait pas de mal à Rogue.  
  
- A quoi penses-tu ?  
  
- Je regarde tous les couples. Sakura et Shaolan vont si bien ensemble ! Tout comme Eriol et Tomoyo, Harry et Ginny…  
  
- Quoi ?!! s'exclama Ron.  
  
Ron fit un bond quand il vit sa sœur dans les bras de Harry, en train de s'embrasser !  
  
- Harry, mon meilleur ami en train de séduire ma sœur !  
  
- Laisse-les. Ginny est heureuse, tu le vois bien. Regarde plutôt Rogue et Mlle Mizuki. Comment peut-elle…  
  
- Hermione, tu veux danser ?  
  
- Oh… euh… oui, je veux bien, bafouilla-t-elle, surprise.  
  
Ron l'entraîna sur la piste où se jouait un slow. Quand il la prit dans ses bras, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. « Il l'a fait exprès ! Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès de choisir un slow ! » pensa-t-ell. Cependant, elle oublia vite ses pensées. Elle se sentait bien dans les bras de son ami.  
  
- Hermione…  
  
- Mmm… ?  
  
- Euh… Nous nous connaissons depuis cinq ans.  
  
Hermione ouvrit les yeux et sourit.  
  
- Où veux-tu en venir ?  
  
- Mon admiration pour toi n'a pas cessé d'augmenter.  
  
- Cesse de tourner autour du pot.  
  
- Oh et puis zut !  
  
Il l'embrassa, sans prévenir. Hermione était trop surprise pour réagir. Le baiser était doux et pourtant maladroit comme tous les premiers baisers. Puis Ron la lâcha et quitta la salle en courant.  
  
Hermione sourit. Elle regagna sa table à pas lents quand elle vit la caméra de Tomoyo braquée sur elle.  
  
- Tomoyo !!  
  
J'espère que cela vous a plu. Une fois de plus, je m'excuse auprès des fans de Rogue, que je massacre complètement dans toute cette fic. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de casser son image, d'ailleurs je me suis bien amusée en le décrivant ainsi, découvrant les tourments de l'amour de la belle Mlle Mizuki. Pour ceux qui la connaissent, il faut reconnaître que Mlle Mizuki est superbe. Donc je n'ai pas hésité.  
  
A bientôt pour la suite, où Voldie revient, plus surprenant que jamais… 


	10. L'attaque de Windy

1 Chapitre 12 : L'attaque de Windy  
  
Sakura s'approcha de Yué.  
  
- Yué… Tu ne sembles pas t'amuser.  
  
- Ne crois pas ça. Je vous regarde. Ça me suffit.  
  
- Yué. Tu as toujours été si solitaire. Je t'invite à danser avec moi.  
  
- Je te remercie, mais…  
  
- Ne discute pas. S'il te plaît… Pour me faire plaisir.  
  
Yué sourit (l'un de ses rares sourires, ce qui le rend particulièrement craquant et sexy !).  
  
- D'accord. Je le fais pour toi.  
  
Ils se rendirent sur la piste. Ce n'était pas aisé pour Yué de danser avec ses ailes.  
  
- Pourquoi ne te transformes-tu pas ?  
  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
  
Il le fit. Deux secondes plus tard, Yukito se tenait devant elle… et devant tous les élèves de Poudlard réunis. Tous, y compris les professeurs et surtout le Professeur de métamorphoses, Mac Gonagall, étaient éberlués. Hermione et Harry se tournèrent instantanément vers Tomoyo, Eriol et Shaolan pour les explications.  
  
- Je laisse la parole à Eriol, dit Tomoyo.  
  
- Yué est le gardien des cartes de Sakura, il a également une forme humaine, sous le nom de Yukito.  
  
Du côté des professeurs, ce fut Kaho Mizuki qui les éclaira.  
  
- Yué a une forme humaine qui se manifeste ce soir. Il s'agit de Yukiot.  
  
- La sorcellerie japonaise est bien plus élaborée que la nôtre, constata Rogue.  
  
- En effet, approuva Mac Gonagall. Il ne s'agit pas d'un cas de métamorphose ordinaire.  
  
- Je dois vous avouer que cela n'a rien à voir avec la sorcellerie japonaise. La magie de Sakura est une combinaison entre la magie chinoise et anglaise, avoua Kaho.  
  
- Vous plaisantez ! La magie anglaise… commença Mac Gonagall.  
  
- Vous en saurez bientôt plus, conclut Kaho mystérieusement.  
  
Le bal se termina gaiement. Les élèves et les professeurs commençaient à quitter la salle en bavardant, des couples (dont nos héros) se tenaient par la main. Hermione et Harry se demandaient où était passé Ron.  
  
Soudain, une explosion se fit entendre. Yué retrouva aussitôt sa forme originelle.  
  
- Je sens une aura maléfique ! s'écrièrent Sakura et Shaolan.  
  
- Voldemort, murmura Eriol.  
  
Tout le monde criait et courait partout.  
  
- SILENCE ! tonna Dumbledore.  
  
Les élèves le regardèrent.  
  
- Que tous les élèves retournent dans la salle. Que tous les professeurs viennent avec moi.  
  
Cependant, Sakura, Shaolan, Eriol et Tomoyo suivirent les professeurs. Après une brève hésitation, Hermione et Harry firent de même. Soudain, Harry porta la main à son front.  
  
- Ma cicatrice… elle me brûle.  
  
- Voldemort est dans les parages, en conclut Sakura.  
  
- Oh… Mon Dieu ! Ron…  
  
Une scène effrayante les accueillit dans le hall. Ron était étendu par terre, inconscient, aux pieds de Voldemort, entouré des Mangemorts.  
  
- Cette fois-ci, il va trop loin ! Clé du Sceau Sacré, Libération !!  
  
- Cette fois-ci, fillette, tu ne m'auras pas !  
  
Sakura ne se soucia pas de lui. Elle appela Windy.  
  
- Windy ! Ramène Ron !  
  
Alors Voldemort fit quelque chose de totalement inattendu. Il orienta sa baguette sur baguette sur Windy.  
  
- Impero !  
  
Windy, totalement paralysée, tomba à terre.  
  
- Quoi ? Non, c'est impossible !  
  
- Windy aurait dû rentrer dans sa carte ! s'écria Shaolan.  
  
- Il a trouvé un moyen de contrer la force des cartes, constata sombrement Eriol.  
  
- Alors, on rit moins ? railla Voldemort. Endoloris !  
  
Il avait visé Shaolan. Celui-ci s'écroula à terre, se tordant de douleur. Puis Windy attaqua Sakura.  
  
- Non ! Windy, arrête ! C'est ta maîtresse qui te parle !  
  
Mais Windy ne s'arrêta pas.  
  
- Elle est soumise au Sortilège de l'Imperium ! dit Dumbledore.  
  
- Comment Voldemort a-t-il pu réussir à soumettre une carte à l'Imperium ? demanda Eriol.  
  
- C'est terrible, murmura Tomoyo.  
  
- Sakura !! interpella Shaolan.  
  
Celui-ci était toujours sous le sortilège Doloris.  
  
- Rappelle la carte ! Comme lorsque nous chassions les cartes… rappela Shaolan.  
  
- D'accord ! Carte du Vent ! Retourne à ta forme originelle, je te l'ordonne !  
  
Windy résista à l'attraction irrésistible du pouvoir de sa maîtresse mais en vain. Windy retourna à l'état de cartes.  
  
- Cette fois-ci, vous allez mourir. Avada…  
  
- Carte de la Foudre !  
  
La foudre tomba au milieu du hall, interrompant le sort. Puis, elle se dirigea vers le groupe de Mangemorts. Elle foudroya quelques sorciers noirs, puis Voldemort se créa lui-même un bouclier.  
  
- Carte du Feu !  
  
- Impero !  
  
- Pas cette fois-ci ! Carte du Bouclier !  
  
Le bouclier protégea Firey pendant son attaque. L'Imperium fut repoussé vers Voldemort, mais fut aspiré par son bouclier. Firey pénétra sa défense, le robe de Voldemort prit feu.  
  
- As-tu besoin d'une douche ? Carte de la Pluie !  
  
Un petit nuage se forma au-dessus de Voldemort, et il fut arrosé ! Furieux, il disparut, laissant ses Mangemorts seuls. Ce fut la panique. Ils s'enfuirent dans tous les sens, en hurlant.  
  
Shaolan, délivré du Doloris, les expédia dehors avec son « Dieu du Vent, viens à mon aide ! Yahaa ! ».  
  
Hermione et Harry coururent vers Ron, toujours évanoui.  
  
- Dumbledore : Emmenons-le à l'infirmerie. Que tous les élèves retournent dans leurs dortoirs. Sauf nos élèves étrangers. Je dois leur parler.  
  
Sakura était encore le choc. Mac Gonagall et Rogue emmenèrent Ron à l'infirmerie.  
  
- Cette fois-ci, c'est grave. Voldemort a trouvé le moyen de contrer la magie des cartes, commença Eriol.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas. Comment Windy a-t-elle pu m'attaquer ? Elle a toujours été pacifique et a été ma première carte…  
  
- Le sortilège de l'Imperium était très puissant, tout comme le Doloris, dit Shaolan.  
  
- Voldemort a réussi à contrer les cartes une fois, dit Albus. Si ça continue, Mlle Kinomoto et M. Li ne pourront plus rien faire. Heureusement qu'il nous reste une botte secrète, n'est-ce pas Mlle Daidouji ?  
  
- En effet, Professeur Dumbledore ? approuva Tomoyo en souriant.  
  
- Je ne sais pas en quoi consiste ton pouvoir Tomoyo, mais je te fais confiance, déclara Sakura. Nous y arriverons. Je le sens.  
  
A cet instant, le Sceau Sacré se matérialisa aux pieds de Sakura.  
  
- Mais que se passe-t-il ? s'écria Sakura.  
  
- Mais… commença Shaolan.  
  
- C'est la première fois qu'une telle chose se produit ! constata Eriol, surpris.  
  
Windy apparut devant sa Maîtresse .  
  
- Windy !  
  
- Je suis désolée de ce qui est arrivé, s'excusa Windy.  
  
- Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'y étais pour rien.  
  
- Je ne suis pas digne d'être une de tes cartes.  
  
Sakura sourit doucement et tendit la main à Windy.  
  
- Windy, sache que tu es mon amie, quoi qu'il arrive. Il en est de même pour toutes les cartes. Ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure est l'œuvre d'un sorcier maléfique. Je ne te retire pas ma confiance.  
  
Windy, à ces mots, sourit de reconnaissance.  
  
- Je ne te décevrai plus, Maîtresse.  
  
Et Windy retourna à sa forme originelle. Sakura se rembrunit et serra les poings.  
  
- Sakura ? intervint Shaolan.  
  
- Voldemort me paiera ce qu'il a fait à Windy, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qu'il a tués. Jamais je ne trouverai le repos tant qu'il ne sera pas vaincu !  
  
Tomoyo et Eriol regardèrent Sakura, inquiets. Jamais ils n'avaient vu Sakura dans cet état, même lorsqu'elle avait capturé la Carte de la Neige. Shaolan tenta d'apaiser Sakura.  
  
- Sakura ! Calme-toi. Voldemort nous provoque à dessein. Nous ne devons pas le laisser gagner. Le calme et le sang-froid aideront plus que la colère.  
  
Sakura se détendit.  
  
- Tu as raison. Et nous aurons besoin de tous nos amis. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yué, Mlle Mizuki, mais aussi tous les professeurs et les élèves de Poudlard.  
  
A ces mots, un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva. Les élèves de Poudlard, au lieu de retourner dans les dortoirs étaient restés cachés dans les escaliers pour écouter la conversation.  
  
- Eh bien, déclara Albus amusé, il me semble que Voldemort n'a qu'à bien se tenir à présent ! 


	11. Réunion

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'ai pas fait ça pour de l'argent…  
  
1 Chapitre 13 : Réunion  
  
Ron se rétablissaient vite grâce aux soins constants d'Hermione. La bande de Sakura lui rendit visite également.  
  
Mais pour l'instant, ils se réunissaient dans la bibliothèque pour discuter de la prochaine offensive de Voldemort. Yué et Mlle Mizuki y assistaient également. Mais Eriol avait également fait venir Kérobéro, Spinel Sun et Ruby Moon pour les aider. Les élèves, effrayés par ces créatures étranges, à savoir un lion ailé, une panthère ailée et une femme- papillon avaient déserté la bibliothèque. Eriol et Shaolan leur racontèrent les derniers événements.  
  
- Quoi ? s'exclama Kéro. Windy s'est retourné contre sa Maîtresse ?  
  
- Oui, acquiesça Yué. Or, il faudrait que Sakura devienne plus puissante pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise.  
  
- Et comment veux-tu qu'elle y parvienne ? demanda Kéro.  
  
- Il faudrait qu'elle crée ses propres cartes, répondit Eriol.  
  
- Créer mes cartes ? répéta Sakura.  
  
- Les cartes que tu possèdes sont des anciennes Cartes de Clow, transformées en Cartes de Sakura, expliqua Eriol.  
  
- Mais la nuit dernière, Sakura a dû attraper Windy, comme au temps où nous étions chasseurs de cartes, rappela Shaolan.  
  
- Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de perdre notre temps à ré-attraper ces cartes, gronda Kéro.  
  
- Cependant Kéro, Windy s'est excusée…  
  
Et elle relata la scène.  
  
- Etrange, vraiment, commenta Kéro. Mais cela n'aurait pas dû me surprendre. Les cartes ont une volonté propre, ce qui a permis à Voldemort de la soumettre à l'Imperium.  
  
- Nous pourrions soumettre les cartes à un entraînement spécial, proposa Eriol. Mais seulement les cartes à apparence humaine, celles qui sont le plus exposées au danger. Le Bouclier ou la Foudre ne risquent rien.  
  
- Mais Sakura ne peut pas appeler toutes ses cartes d'un coup ! objecta Shaolan. Cela l'affaiblirait trop !  
  
- Ou alors, elle crée ses cartes, apaisa Eriol. Et là, Tomoyo entre en scène.  
  
Celle-ci sourit mystérieusement. Sakura soupira. Harry intervint pour la première fois dans la conversation.  
  
- Cette conversation ne mène à rien. Voldemort est plus puissant que jamais et maintenant, même Sakura et ses cartes sont menacées.  
  
- Voyons Harry ! reprocha Hermione. Il vaudrait mieux se préparer à la prochaine attaque de Tu-Sais-Qui ! Si nous n'avons aucun plan, nous allons nous faire massacrer !  
  
- Hermione n'a pas tort, approuva Tomoyo, mais il faudrait aussi découvrir ce que Voldemort sait au sujet des cartes.  
  
- C'est évident qu'il sait des choses, renchérit Shaolan, mais comment a-t- il fait ?  
  
- Je me charge d'enquêter sur ce sujet, décida Mlle Mizuki.  
  
- Mais Mlle Mizuki ! protesta Sakura. C'est trop dangereux !  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Sakura. N'oublie pas : tout ira bien.  
  
Kaho Mizuki quitta la pièce.  
  
- Pourvu qu'elle ait raison ! murmura Sakura.  
  
- J'ai décidé que Kérobéro, Spinel Sun et Ruby Moon resteraient ici, déclara Eriol. Il vaut mieux pour nous qu'ils soient présents.  
  
Tout le monde acquiesça.  
  
Ce chapitre est plutôt court mais je pensais juste rapporter la réunion que les héros ont eue. 


	12. Les cours reprennent... et le Quidditch ...

Chapitre 14 : Les cours reprennent… et le Quidditch aussi  
  
Les cours reprenaient. Bientôt, Sakura et ses amis s'absorbèrent dans leurs études. Cependant, Rogue, en l'absence de Mlle Mizuki, se montrait très désagréable. Mais il y avait une personne sur laquelle Rogue ne se déchaînait pas : Sakura Kinomoto. Il savait qu'elle était la protégée de sa bien-aimée Kaho, mais également de son collègue Yué. Bref, les cours de Potions étaient une véritable corvée pour nos amis.  
  
Autre événement majeur, Drago Malefoy était presque aimable avec Harry, quand Tomoyo était dans les parages. Mais Tomoyo était trop occupée pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, elle filait le parfait amour avec Eriol. Sakura aussi oubliait ses soucis dans les bras de Shaolan.  
  
Le 19 janvier, un samedi, tous les élèves se réunirent au stade Quidditch pour la rencontre Gryffondor-Serdaigle. Ron et Hermione y allèrent en se tenant par la main. Sakura, Ginny et Tomoyo se retrouvèrent ensemble, délaissées par leurs chevaliers servants, ceux-ci devant se préparer pour le match.  
  
- Si Gryffondor gagne, nous prenons la tête du tournoi. La Coupe sera à nous. Et il ne fait aucun doute que nous allons gagner ! s'enthousiasma Ron. Nous avons une équipe imbattable !  
  
- Ron, modère un peu ton enthousiasme, coupa Hermione. Le match n'a même pas commencé. Comment peux-tu être sûr que Gryffondor gagnera ?  
  
- J'ai confiance en Harry, répliqua Ron.  
  
- Oui, approuva Sakura. Et nous avons aussi confiance en Shaolan et Eriol !  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Les équipes entrèrent sur le terrain. Des acclamations s'élevèrent.  
  
Harry s'immobilisa face à Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse des Serdaigle. Il la trouvait toujours aussi belle, mais à présent, c'était Ginny qui régnait sur son cœur.  
  
- Bonjour Cho.  
  
- Bonjour Harry. Bonne chance.  
  
- A toi aussi.  
  
Le match commença. Les joueurs se dispersèrent. Comme toujours, Lee Jordan commentait le match. Shaolan avait pris sa place devant les buts, tandis qu'Eriol s'élançaient aux côtés de Katie et Alicia. Harry prit de l'altitude mais il restait préoccupé. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le match. Il pensait à Voldemort et à ses manigances. Même ses nouveaux amis semblaient impuissants face à sa puissance maléfique. Quand il reporta sont attention sur le match, Serdaigle menait 30 à 10 ! Shaolan semblait épuisé. Les Serdaigle multipliaient les attaques, tandis que les Cognards volaient dans tous les sens. Les Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor, Alicia, Eriol et Katie perdaient sans cesse le Souafle. Serdaigle marqua un nouveau but. Harry se dit qu'en attrapant le Vif d'Or, ils gagneraient. Harry scruta le terrain à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Ses pensées se remirent à vagabonder. Comment Voldemort avait-il pu percer le secret des cartes de Sakura ? Soudain, un cri le tira de ses pensées. Il vit Cho en train de foncer vers les buts de Gryffondor où un éclair doré trahit la présence du Vif d'Or. Il libéra toute la puissance de l'Eclair de Feu et tenta de rattraper Cho. Mais elle avait pris trop d'avance. Elle attrapa le Vif d'Or au moment où Harry arrivait près d'elle.  
  
Un énorme cri monta des gradins de Serdaigle. Ils avaient battu l'équipe de Gryffondor.  
  
Le soir même, la Grande Salle résonnait des cris de joie des Serdaigle. Harry était de mauvaise humeur. C'était de sa faute s'ils avaient perdu. Il aurait dû se concentrer sur le match.  
  
- Harry… appela doucement Ginny. Ne culpabilise pas.  
  
- C'est de ma faute, assura-t-il.  
  
- Tu avais l'esprit occupé par Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Shaolan.  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
- Allons Harry ! Ce n'est pas si terrible de perdre. D'ailleurs, je préfère que nous perdions contre Serdaigle que contre Serpentard, assura Hermione.  
  
- Hermione a raison, dit Ron. Si Serpentard avait gagné contre nous, on en entendrait encore parlé à la fin des temps ;  
  
- N'empêche que…voulut objecter Harry.  
  
- Les Serdaigle ont une très bonne attrapeuse, voilà tout, coupa Shaolan.  
  
- Tout n'est pas perdu, déclara Tomoyo. Si nous gagnons contre Pouffsouffle, on se retrouve en finale contre Serpentard.  
  
- Encore ! s'écria Sakura.  
  
- Excusez-moi, intervint une voix.  
  
Tout le groupe se tut. Cho se tenait à côté d'Harry.  
  
- Harry…  
  
- Cho. Félicitations.  
  
- Arrête. Jamais je n'aurai réussi à attraper le Vif d'Or si tu avais été concentre. Or, tu étais préoccupé par Tu-Sais-Qui. Je me trompe ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- J'aurais préféré que tu soies concentré, nous aurions fait un match plus loyal.  
  
- C'est gentil à toi de me réconforter. Mais la vérité est ce qu'elle est : j'ai été lamentable.  
  
- Au contraire ! protesta Cho. J'admire ton courage. Nous sommes tous en danger, cependant tu assumes encore tes responsabilités. N'importe qui aurait été déstabilisé. Tu es humain, Harry, et tu as des faiblesses. Mais nul ne peut te blâmer pour cela.  
  
- Merci Cho, remercia Harry en souriant.  
  
Cho rejoignit sa table.  
  
- Je me demande pourquoi elle n'est pas à Gryffondor, dit Eriol.  
  
- C'est vrai, approuva Ginny. Cho est loyale et très courageuse. C'est sans doute une amie sur qui on peut compter. 


	13. Retours inattendus

1 Chapitre 15 : Retours inattendus  
  
Sakura s'inquiétait. Cela faisait trois semaines que Mlle Mizuki était partie enquêter sur Voldemort. Et elle n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie. On était samedi après-midi. Sakura rêvassait que Tomoyo, Hermione et Ginny étudiaient. Elles étaient assises à une table de la Salle Commue de leur maison.  
  
- Tu penses à Mlle Mizuki, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Tomoyo.  
  
- Oui. Son silence m'inquiète ;  
  
- Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, assura Hermione. Tu connais le proverbe : pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles !  
  
- Tu as sans doute raison, soupira Sakura.  
  
Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait chez elle, au Japon. Elle se leva de son lit. Kéro n'était pas là. Elle entendait des voix provenant du rez-de-chausse. Elle descendit.  
  
- Papa ? Touya ?  
  
Les voix parlaient. Sakura tendit l'oreille.  
  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
- Les cartes. Je veux tout savoir.  
  
Sakura entra dans le salon. Elle avait reconnu la voix de son père.  
  
- Papa…  
  
Elle se figea d'horreur. Une silhouette, vêtue d'une cape noire, tenant une baguette à la main, se dressait devant son père. Tous deux ne la voyaient pas.  
  
- Voldemort ! Que fais-tu ici ?  
  
Ils ne l'entendaient et ne la voyaient pas.  
  
- Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur les cartes !  
  
- Jamais je ne vous permettrai de faire du mal à ma fille !  
  
- Tu l'auras voulu. Endoloris !  
  
Son père s'effondrait en hurlant de douleur.  
  
- Non ! Papa ! Non ! NOOOOOOON !  
  
- Sakura ! Sakura !  
  
Sakura se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était dans son lit à Poudlard. Tomoyo, Hermione et Ginny se penchaient vers elle. Sakura pleurait.  
  
- Sakura ! Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Tomoyo, inquiète.  
  
- Voldemort ! Il s'en est pris à Papa ! Il est à Tomoeda !  
  
- Tu as fait un rêve, tenta de calmer Tomoyo.  
  
- Ce que j'ai vu était si réel ! Voldemort voulait que mon père lui dise tout sur les cartes. Il lui a lancé un sort Doloris.  
  
- Cela expliquerait comment Vous-Savez-Qui sait contrer la magie des cartes, raisonna Hermione.  
  
- Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve ! objecta Ginny.  
  
- Sakura fait des rêves prémonitoires, expliqua Tomoyo.  
  
Kéro, qui écoutait sans rien dire, intervint.  
  
- Tomoyo a raison. Sakura a toujours fait des rêves prémonitoires. Tout d'abord quand le morveux est arrivé, puis Kaho Mizuki, elle a vu le jugement final puis enfin Eriol. J'ai bien peur que ce que Sakura a vu se soit véritablement passé.  
  
- Non ! Papa ! Il est en danger ! Il faut absolument rentrer à Tomoeda !  
  
- Sakura ! calma Tomoyo. Mais…  
  
A ce moment, Shaolan, Harry, Eriol et Ron arrivèrent, prévenus par Hermione. Shaolan s'assit à côté de Sakura et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Attendons de voir comment les choses évoluent, conseilla Shaolan.  
  
- Quoi ? s'indigna Sakura. Mon père est peut-être mort et tu me demandes d'attendre ?  
  
- Sakura ! cria Shaolan. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est déjà trop tard !  
  
Sakura se mit à pleurer.  
  
- Je vais prévenir Dumbledore, annonça Eriol.  
  
- Je viens avec toi, dit Tomoyo.  
  
- Je viens aussi, décida Harry.  
  
- Moi aussi, murmura Sakura.  
  
Eriol soupira.  
  
- Bon, allons-y tous.  
  
Il était presque minuit. Ils parvinrent devant la gargouille qui bloquait le passage.  
  
- Jus de citrouille, récita Harry.  
  
La gargouille s'écarta.  
  
- Allons-y, invita Eriol.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore ne dormait pas encore. Mais ils furent tous surpris quand ils pénétrèrent dans son bureau. Trois personnes se trouvaient avec le vieux sorcier.  
  
- Mlle Mizuki ! Vous êtes enfin revenue ! s'exclama Sakura.  
  
Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire triste.  
  
- J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles à t'annoncer.  
  
Sakura trembla.  
  
- C'est mon père, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Mlle Mizuki hocha la tête, un peu étonnée que Sakura fut au courant. Eriol et Harry expliquèrent la raison de leur irruption si tard. Soudain, Harry s'avisa de la présence des deux autres personnes, restées dans l'ombre.  
  
- Bonsoir Harry, prononça une voix rauque.  
  
Les deux personnes s'approchèrent. Harry sourit largement.  
  
- Sirius ! Je suis content de te voir ! Vous êtes là aussi, Professeur Lupin !  
  
Albus Dumbledore fit les présentations. Puis, il expliqua les raison du retour de Mlle Mizuki.  
  
- Mlle Mizuki tenait à m'apprendre les résultats de son enquête. La situation est beaucoup plus grave qu'on ne le pensait.  
  
- Je suis retournée à Tomoeda, l'un des deux endroits où Voldemort aurait pu avoir des informations sur les cartes.  
  
- Deux endroits ? répéta Sakura.  
  
- Je suis allée chez toi, Sakura. Ta maison est dans un triste état. Mais… J'ai rencontré Mme Daidouji.  
  
- Ma mère était là-bas ? demanda Tomoyo, surprise. Pourtant, elle a donné son accord pour que je passe l'année scolaire ici.  
  
- Oui. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe exactement mais elle semblait si inquiète pour vous deux, Sakura et Tomoyo, que je lui ai tout raconté et rassurée. Ta mère sait tout Tomoyo. Elle a fait surveiller ta maison, Sakura, par ses gardes du corps. Mais ton père est introuvable. Dans le salon, j'ai vu… des traces de sang.  
  
Sakura faillit s'évanouir. Shaolan et Tomoyo la soutinrent.  
  
- C'est alors que j'ai compris que Voldemort s'en était pris à une personne au courant. Je suis revenue à Londres, où se trouvait l'autre personne au courant.  
  
- Oh ! Mon Dieu, non ! Touya !  
  
- Il… a… également disparu.  
  
Sakura éclata en sanglots.  
  
- J'ai essayé de le retrouver mais rien à faire. Je suis désolée, Sakura. J'ai alors rencontré deux vieilles connaissances : Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. J'ai fait leur connaissance pendant mes études à Londres. Et Sirius est le parrain de Harry.  
  
- Quelle coïncidence que vous vous connaissiez ! s'exclama Harry.  
  
- En effet. Comme Albus l'a dit, la situation est critique, résuma Sirius. Voldemort a fait prisonnier les deux seules personnes au courant de la magie des cartes.  
  
- C'est donc comme cela qu'il a pu soumettre Windy à l'Imperium, comprit Eriol.  
  
- Il est vraiment infâme. S'en prendre à des innocents, gronda Shaolan.  
  
- Ce ne sont pas des moldus ordinaires. L'un est la deuxième réincarnation du sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps, révéla Remus. Et l'autre a des pouvoirs… étranges.  
  
- Désolé de vous contredire, intervint Eriol, mais Clow Read n'est plus le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps.  
  
- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? demanda Remus, surpris.  
  
- Tu ne lui as pas dit, Kaho ? demanda Eriol à Kaho.  
  
- Non, je t'en laisse le soin, répondit celle-ci.  
  
- Je suis l'autre réincarnation de Clow Read, avoua Eriol.  
  
- Quoi ? s'écria Hermione, en bondissant de son siège. Tu es le puissant Clow Read ?  
  
- Sa réincarnation seulement. Pour en revenir à la question, la plus grande magicienne de tous les temps est Sakura, Maîtresse des cartes. En deuxième rang, vient Albus Dumbledore ici présent. Et je me permets de vous rappeler que Clow Read est mort depuis longtemps.  
  
- Non Eriol, intervint Sakura faiblement. Je ne suis pas la plus grande magicienne. Je n'ai même pas été capable de défendre mon père et Touya.  
  
- Oh Sakura, murmura Tomoyo. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
  
- Tout est de ma faute au contraire ! Jamais je n'aurai dû venir ici. Et jamais je n'aurais dû me battre contre Voldemort !  
  
- C'est aussi de ma faute, ajouta Harry. Voldemort est revenu à cause de moi. Il a tué énormément de personnes. Mes parents sont morts en me protégeant.  
  
- Papa et Touya m'ont aussi toujours protégée. Depuis la mort de maman, ils ont toujours pris soin de moi. Et je suis incapable de les défendre à mon tour. A quoi cela me sert-il d'avoir les cartes de Clow et des pouvoirs si je ne peux pas protéger ceux que j'aime ?  
  
Tout le monde regardait Sakura et Harry qui culpabilisaient. Il aurait fallu beaucoup de patience pour les convaincre que tout ce qui arrivait venait de Voldemort. Tomoyo et Shaolan ne pouvaient pas supporter de voir Sakura ainsi, tout comme Ron, Hermione et Ginny ne pouvaient voir Harry dans cet état.  
  
- Allons nous coucher, proposa Mlle Mizuki. Nous aurons les idées plus claires demain matin.  
  
Tous acquiescèrent. Cependant, Eriol retint Tomoyo, qui voulait accompagner Sakura.  
  
- Laisse-là. Shaolan est avec elle. Et je dois te parler.  
  
- Elle me fait de la peine. Elle ne mérite pas ce qu'il lui arrive.  
  
- Tu as raison. Cependant, il faut s'en prendre à Voldemort.  
  
- Sakura doit créer ses propres cartes pour le vaincre. Je ne sais pas si faire de moi la gardienne de Sakura est une bonne idée.  
  
- Toi et Sakura êtes très proches, autant par les liens du sang que par l'amitié. Sakura peut compter sur toi. C'est pour cela que je t'ai fait gardienne des nouvelles cartes. Tu l'as toujours aidée et ça continue encore aujourd'hui. Les nouvelles cartes de Sakura combinées à tes pouvoirs rendront Sakura invincible.  
  
- Je l'aiderai du mieux que je pourrai.  
  
- Moi aussi. Je vais créer des situations où elle sera obligée d'agir.  
  
- Tu veux dire que…  
  
- Exactement, conclut Eriol en souriant. 


	14. Chez Hagrid

Je remercie Leila et Cho Chang pour toutes leurs reviews.  
  
Concernant les remarques de KaiHei et de Cho Chang sur Mlle Mizuki et Eriol : il est vrai que dans le manga, ces deux-là sont amoureux, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je me base soit sur l'anime, soit sur le manga. Dans la relation qui nous intéresse, je me base sur l'anime qui m'arrange plus. Et puis, bon, comme le fait remarquer Cho, je ne suis pas obligée de suivre l'histoire à la lettre. Il est vrai que la psychologie des personnages change un peu, mais bon, place à la fantaisie !!! C'est ma devise.  
  
Oui, KaiHei, je connais Tokyo Babylon, et c'est pour ça que j'ai appliqué ce principe sur Rogue : les gens font le mal que lorsqu'ils sont vraiment tout seuls ? N'est-ce pas le cas de Rogue ?  
  
Bon les deux prochains chapitres devraient vous plaire… mais à vous de juger.  
  
1 Chapitre 16 : Chez Hagrid  
  
Sakura était profondément abattue le lendemain. Elle se rendit en cours, accompagnée de ses amis, mais personne n'arrivait à lui remonter le moral. Il y avait un point positif : le cours de Potions était redevenu agréable. Le professeur Rogue avait retrouvé son assistante et le cours s'était déroulé dans une ambiance détendue.  
  
Eriol mit les professeurs de Poudlard au courant de la situation mais il les avait également avertis de ses intentions au sujet de la jeune maîtresse des cartes. Ceux-ci acceptèrent de l'aider. Mlle Mizuki proposa un plan pour aider Sakura à créer ses nouvelles cartes.  
  
- J'ai une idée. Mais fais en sorte pour que Sakura et Tomoyo se trouvent dans la Forêt Interdite cette nuit.  
  
- Compte sur moi, Kaho.  
  
Kaho exposa son plan à Eriol et celui-ci approuva.  
  
- Je te rejoindrai dès que je serai sûr que Sakura et Tomoyo seront à l'endroit indiqué. Là, j'agirai.  
  
Eriol partit rejoindre ses amis. Kaho se tourna vers Rogue. Depuis son retour, c'était la première fois où ils se retrouvaient seuls.  
  
- Vous m'avez manqué, déclara Severus.  
  
- A moi aussi, répondit Kaho. J'ai eu sans cesse l'angoisse que Voldemort ne s'en prenne à vous durant mon absence.  
  
- Je vous en prie, ne me quittez plus jamais ! s'écria soudain Severus.  
  
- Nous ne savons pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir. Pour l'instant, nous devons aider Sakura, dit doucement Kaho. J'ai besoin de votre aide, Severus.  
  
Severus lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres.  
  
- Vous savez bien que vous pouvez me demander n'importe quoi, Kaho.  
  
Elle lui sourit et il la prit dans ses bras.  
  
Eriol retrouva ses amis dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Sakura avait repris quelques couleurs et était assise à côté de Shaolan. Ginny et Harry partageaient un fauteuil, tandis que Ron et Hermione discutaient vivement du cas « Vous-Savez-Qui ». Nakuru, Gothar et Kéro, eux, se demandaient comment ils allaient s'y prendre pour aider Sakura à créer des cartes. Tomoyo lisait un livre, seule, en face de la cheminée. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui mit les mains sur les yeux.  
  
- Devine qui c'est ?  
  
- Eriol ! (Puis en baissant la voix) : Alors ? Que t'ont dit les professeurs ?  
  
- Ils sont d'accord pour nous aider. Ce soir, c'est Mlle Mizuki et moi-même qui agissons. Il faut juste nous arranger que toi et Sakura soyiez dans la Forêt Interdite cette nuit.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais tu plaisantes ! Sakura n'acceptera jamais d'y aller…  
  
Elle fut interrompue. Un hibou entra et lâcha un parchemin sur Harry. Il le déroula et le lut à voix haute :  
  
« Chers Harry et tous ses amis,  
  
Vous n'êtes pas venus me voir cette année et j'avoue que je manque de compagnie. Je vous invite tous à prendre le thé à ma cabane. Hagrid ».  
  
Les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avaient été suspendus à cause de la présence de Voldemort, même si les entraînements de Quidditch étaient maintenus. Mais les élèves étaient surveillés par tous les professeurs à tour de rôle alors que Hagrid ne pouvait défendre efficacement les élèves.  
  
- Allons-y ! décida Hermione. Cela nous changera les idées !  
  
- Allez-y sans moi, intervint Sakura.  
  
- Allons Sakura, viens ! insista Tomoyo. Hagrid sera déçu si tu ne viens pas.  
  
- Il ne nous connaît pas, répliqua Sakura. Il sera déçu s'il ne voit pas Harry, Hermione ou Ron, mais il ne s'apercevra même pas de mon absence.  
  
- Sakura ! s'exclama Hermione, scandalisée. Je t'interdis de parler ainsi. Tu viens avec nous, un point c'est tout !  
  
Et Hermione et Tomoyo entraînèrent Sakura avec elles, suivies des garçons amusés et de Ginny, Nakuru, Gothar et Kéro.  
  
Hagrid les attendait devant sa cabane.  
  
- Bonjour les jeunes ! Alors, vous êtes trop pris par les cours ?  
  
- Vous savez bien que non, répondit Harry. C'est Voldemort qui nous préoccupe.  
  
- J'ai entendu de ce qu'il a fait à Noël. Et aussi que nos amis étrangers sont très forts.  
  
- Merci, Monsieur Hagrid. Mais tout le mérite en revient à Sakura et Shaolan, dit Tomoyo.  
  
- Tu peux m'appeler Hagrid tout court. Pas besoin de Monsieur. Alors vous avez fait fuir Vous-Savez-Qui ?  
  
- Non, répondit Sakura. Voldemort est puissant. C'est lui qui a l'avantage sur nous.  
  
Ron et Hermione soupirèrent. Sakura continuait à culpabiliser.  
  
L'attention de Hagrid fut attirée par Kéro et Gothar. Il s'approcha d'eux et les regarda sous toutes les coutures.  
  
- Hé ! s'exclama Kéro. Mais que nous voulez-vous ?  
  
- Quel genre de créatures êtes-vous ?  
  
- Je suis Kérobéro, gardien des cartes de Sakura.  
  
- Je suis Gothar, gardien d'Eriol, réincarnation de Clow Read.  
  
- Vous êtes semblables à des peluches vivantes.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas tort, approuva Shaolan.  
  
Hagrid éclata de rire. Il les fit entrer chez lui et leur servit du thé et des biscuits. Mais le thé ressemblait plus à de l'eau bouillante et les biscuits étaient si secs et durs que les jeunes personnes préféraient discuter sans rien toucher.  
  
- Je vous ai demandé de venir pour une raison précise, avoua Hagrid, une fois que tout le monde était installé.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Ce sont les créatures de la Forêt. Elles sont agitées en ce moment. Les centaures et les licornes sont très nerveuses.  
  
- Des centaures et des licornes ? répéta Sakura, abasourdie.  
  
Elle se mit à trembler. Shaolan et Tomoyo non plus n'étaient pas très rassurés.  
  
- J'en ai discuté avec Firenze, le centaure, reprit Hagrid. Certains Mangemorts ont pénétré la Forêt et tué plusieurs licornes, sans doute pour Vous-Savez-Qui.  
  
- Allons voir, décida Harry.  
  
- Harry ! Voyons ! C'est trop dangereux ! s'interposa Hermione.  
  
- Non, intervint Sakura. Harry a raison. Allons-y. Il faut savoir ce que mijote Voldemort.  
  
- Vous n'y pensez pas ! s'exclama Hagrid. Vous risquez votre vie…  
  
- C'est décidé Hagrid, déclara fermement Harry. Viens, Sakura, allons-y.  
  
Ils se levèrent et sortit de la cabane suivie de ses amis, décidés à les protéger. La nuit était tombée.  
  
- Quel dommage que je n'ai pas ma caméra !  
  
Eriol lui jeta un regard perplexe. Tomoyo comprit. Avec ce qu'il allait se passer, elle ne pourrait pas filmer son amie. Hagrid les avait suivis à contre-cœur mais il ne voulait pas les laisser affronter le danger seuls.  
  
La Forêt Interdite s'ouvrait devant eux, dense et sombre. Il y régnait une obscurité quasi-totale.  
  
- Lumos ! prononça Harry.  
  
Un faible halo émanait de sa baguette mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour tout le groupe.  
  
- Clé qui recèle le pouvoir de l'Etoile, libère ta puissance ! Moi, Sakura, Maîtresse des Cartes, je te l'ordonne ! Light, viens à moi !  
  
Light, carte de la Lumière apparut à Sakura.  
  
- Que puis-je faire pour toi, Maîtresse ?  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ici ? intervint une voix, avant que Sakura ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.  
  
Tous se retournèrent. Sirius Black et Remus Lupin se tenaient là.  
  
- Sirius ! reconnut Harry.  
  
- Vous voulez aller dans la Forêt Interdite ? devina Remus.  
  
- Il s'y passe des choses liées à Voldemort, expliqua Harry.  
  
- Nous allons voir ce qui s'y trame, ajouta Sakura.  
  
- Tu es la célèbre Maîtresse des Cartes, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Oui. Et voici, Light, carte de la Lumière, présenta Sakura.  
  
Sakura s'adressa à Light.  
  
- Light, j'aimerai que tu éclaires notre chemin à travers la Forêt. Si tu voies quelque chose d'étrange, préviens-moi.  
  
- Oui, Maîtresse.  
  
Sirius sembla fasciné par Light.  
  
- Nous venons avec vous, décida Remus.  
  
- Nous sommes trop nombreux, constata Harry. Ginny, Ron et Hermione, vous restez ici. Hagrid, nous trouverons notre chemin seuls.  
  
- Shaolan, Tomoyo, Kéro, Gothar et Nakuru ne viendront pas également, déclara Sakura.  
  
Les personnes concernées protestèrent violemment et tous en même temps.  
  
Ron et Hermione : Il est hors de question que tu y ailles sans nous !  
  
Hagrid : TU ES SOUS MA RESPONSABILITE !  
  
Shaolan : Comment peux-tu m'interdire de venir ?  
  
Tomoyo : Tu auras besoin de moi.  
  
Kéro, Gothar et Nakuru : Nous sommes des gardiens…  
  
Finalement, Sakura et Harry s'écrièrent, excédés.  
  
- Ça suffit !!  
  
Tous deux se regardèrent. Et éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- Bien reprenons, déclara Harry une fois le calme revenu. Au moins, nous sommes bien protégés par nos amis, pleins de bonnes intentions. Ginny, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu vas rentrer au château et prévenir Dumbledore et lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Ron et Hermione, vous resterez ici avec Hagrid. Si jamais il y a un problème, nous enverrons des étincelles rougges. Vous serez nos arrières.  
  
Puis ce fut Sakura qui répartit les tâches.  
  
- Kéro, Gothar et Nakuru, vous irez chercher Yué et vous patrouillerez autour de la Forêt, au cas où il y aurait des Mangemorts. Shaolan, Tomoyo et Eriol, vous resterez avec Ron, Hermione et Hagrid. J'irai avec Harry, Sirius et Remus.  
  
De nouveau, de violentes protestations s'élevèrent.  
  
- Sakura ! protesta Shaolan. Je viens avec toi que tu le veuilles ou non.  
  
- Je viens aussi, déclara fermement Tomoyo.  
  
- Ne comptez pas nous évincer aussi facilement ! s'exclama vivement Ron.  
  
- Ecoutez-moi, intervint calmement Eriol.  
  
Tous se turent à cause de l'autorité qu'ils percevaient dans sa voix.  
  
- Ceux qui iront dans la Forêt seront Harry, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Sakura, Shaolan et Tomoyo. Les autres joueront leur rôle.  
  
- Mais, et toi Eriol ? demanda Tomoyo.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Je suis sûr que Sakura et Harry s'en sortiront à merveille.  
  
Sakura et Harry sourirent.  
  
- Merci Eriol, remercia Sakura. Bon cette fois, allons-y.  
  
- Soyez prudents, recommanda Hagrid.  
  
- Revenez-nous vivants… murmura Hermione.  
  
Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Rendez-vous au prochain pour savoir ce que la Forêt Interdite réserve à nos héros… 


	15. La Foret Interdite

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
  
1 Chapitre 17 : La Forêt Interdite  
  
Light éclairait le chemin.  
  
- Je ne suis pas très rassurée, murmura Sakura.  
  
- L'atmosphère qui règne ici est vraiment très étrange, pleine de magie, confirma Shaolan.  
  
Soudain, un hurlement leur fit se dresser les cheveux sur la tête.  
  
- Qu'est… qu'est-ce que c'était ? balbutia Sakura.  
  
- Un Loup-Garou, répondit Sirius. C'est bizarre. Il n'y a pas de pleine lune ce soir. Qu'en penses-tu Remus ?  
  
- En effet. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ce soir. Et j'ajouterai, heureusement qu'il n'y pas de lune ce soir. Je ne crois pas que nos amis auraient apprécié.  
  
- Apprécié quoi ? voulut savoir Tomoyo.  
  
- Remus est un Loup-Garou, avoua Sirius.  
  
- Quoi ? bondit Shaolan.  
  
- Mais où sommes-nous tombés ? se lamenta Sakura. Des centaures, les licornes, des Loups-Garous… Nous aurions mieux fait de rester à Tomoeda.  
  
Le silence retomba. Ils progressaient lentement dans la lumière produite par Light. Remus prit la parole.  
  
- En quoi consiste votre magie ?  
  
- Je contrôle la magie des cartes. Light est l'esprit de la carte de la Lumière. Il y a 52 cartes en tout. Au départ, c'étaient des Cartes de Clow. J'ai dû les retrouver et j'en suis devenue la Maîtresse. A présent, ce sont des Cartes de Sakura.  
  
- J'aimerais voir ça.  
  
- Nous en aurons sans doute l'occasion ce soir.  
  
Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement.  
  
- Aah ! Ma cicatrice ! Elle me brûle !!!  
  
- Je sens la présence de Voldemort. Light, reviens dans ta carte. Tu y seras en sécurité.  
  
Light obéit.  
  
- Elle n'est pas humaine ? s'étonna Sirius.  
  
- Non. Les Cartes ont différents aspects, elles peuvent prendres plusieurs apparences, mais elles ne sont pas humaines, même si elles en ont l'apparence. Mais elle peuvent ressentir des sentiments comme nous. D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué que la Carte du Miroir nourrissait un tendre sentiment pour mon frère Touya…  
  
Sakura se tut. Elle pensait à Touya. Où était-il à présent ? Etait-il blessé ? Ou pire encore ? Son cœur se serra à l'idée que son père et Touya, les deux personnes qui se sont toujours occupé d'elle, soient peut-être mortes, tuées par Voldemort, le mage noir.  
  
De son côté, Tomoyo s'interrogeait. Cette épreuve était imaginée par Eriol et Mlle Mizuki, donc Harry et Sakura ne devaient pas sentir la présence de Voldemort. Or, si Voldemort était vraiment présent dans cette forêt, la situation risquait de devenir très dangereuse…  
  
Un cri retentit, la tirant de ses pensées. Un loup-garou gigantesque avait bondi devant eux et se tenait à moins de trois mètres d'eux, les crocs luisants !  
  
- Comment est-ce possible ? Il n'y pas de lune ! s'exclama Sirius.  
  
L'animal grogna. Ils reculèrent, effrayés.  
  
- Sakura ! Fais reculer cette bête ! pressa Shaolan.  
  
- Quelle carte utiliser ? Je sais ! Carte de la Foudre !  
  
La Foudre tomba. Le loup bondit, évitant l'éclair.  
  
- Dieu du Feu ! Viens à mon aide !  
  
De nouveau, la créature évita l'attaque. Elle braqua ses yeux jaunes sur Shaolan… et sauta sur lui, lui posant une patte puissante aux griffes acérées sur sa gorge !  
  
- Shaolan ! Non ! s'écria Sakura, terrifiée.  
  
Soudain, un chien noir énorme déséquilibra le loup. S'ensuivit une combat acharné entre le loup et le chien.  
  
- Mais d'où vient ce chien ? s'interrogea Tomoyo.  
  
- C'est Sirius, expliqua Ron. Il est animagus.  
  
Sakura s'agenouilla auprès de Shaolan. Il saignait abondamment.  
  
- Sakura… murmura faiblement le jeune homme.  
  
Sakura pleurait.  
  
- Shaolan… Je t'aime…  
  
Une main se posa sur son épaule.  
  
- Il faut le soigner, déclara Tomoyo.  
  
- Mais comment ? demanda Sakura.  
  
- La réponse est simple. Mais c'est à toi de la trouver. Et je suis là pour t'aider.  
  
Tomoyo s'agenouilla aux côtés de son amie, lui prit la main et ferma les yeux. Sakura sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir.  
  
- Je dois créer une carte, trouva la jeune Maîtresse des Cartes.  
  
Tomoyo sourit. Sakura se leva et prit son sceptre. Le Sceau Sacré apparut à ses pieds.  
  
- Par le pouvoir de l'Etoile… commença Sakura.  
  
- Que la Carte du Soin vienne à ma Maîtresse, ici et maintenant ! continua Tomoyo.  
  
- Oui ! C'est moi, Sakura, Maîtresse des Cartes, qui te l'ordonne !  
  
- Et c'est moi, Tomoyo, Gardienne du Pouvoir de l'Etoile qui t'appelle !  
  
Un rectangle se forma entre elles. La carte du Soin venait d'étre créée.  
  
- Carte du Soin ! Soigne et guéris Shaolan ! Je te l'ordonne !  
  
La carte, représentée par une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs avec une longue robe blanche, posa une main sur le cœur de Shaolan. Il fut entouré d'une lumière aveuglante. Puis la carte se retira et retourna dans la main de Sakura. Shaolan se leva. Sakura se précipita dans ses bras.  
  
- Shaolan ! Je suis tellement heureuse !  
  
- Sakura ! appela Harry. Aide Sirius, vite !  
  
Sirius, en animagus, paraissait en difficulté.  
  
- Ce loup commence à m'énerver. Une douche ne lui fera pas de mal ! Carte de l'Eau !  
  
Watery les arrosa abondamment.  
  
- Sirius, écarte-toi ! Carte du Gel !  
  
Après action de la Carte du Gel, le loup devint une statue brillante. Sirius reprit forme humaine. Il était blessé en divers endroits. Sakura invoqua une fois de plus la Carte du Soin.  
  
- Rentrons au château, proposa Remus. Cette nuit a été forte en émotions.  
  
- Pas si vite, intervint une voix lugubre.  
  
- Ma cicatrice ! gémit Harry.  
  
- Oh non, pas lui ! reconnut Sakura.  
  
Voldemort se tenait devant eux, leur bloqua le chemin. Cinq Mangemorts l'entouraient.  
  
- Belle démonstration, Maîtresse des Cartes. Mais je crains que ce ne soit pas suffisant, contre moi.  
  
- Où sont mon père et mon frère ?  
  
- Ces deux Moldus sont très intéressants. L'un d'eux est la réincarnation de Clow Read, ce sorcier de pacotille, tandis que l'autre possède… des dons. Pour l'instant, ce sont mes invités.  
  
- Que veux-tu ? voulut savoir Sakura.  
  
- C'est simple. Tu es considérée comme la plus puissante magicienne de tous les temps. Mais nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux. Ta puissance n'est rien sans les cartes. Je les veux !  
  
Un silence stupéfait s'abattit. Sakura était horrifiée.  
  
- Tu veux mes cartes ? répéta-t-elle, sans parvenir à y croire.  
  
- Tu es encore plus fou que je ne le pensais ! déclara Harry.  
  
- J'en suis la Maîtresse ! Elles n'obéissent à personne d'autre !  
  
- Oublies-tu ce que j'ai fait à ta chère Windy l'autre fois ?  
  
Sakura frémit. Voldemort voulait soumettre toutes ses cartes à l'Imperium.  
  
- Tu ne peux rien contre moi ! tonna Voldemort. Je les aurais et tout de suite ! Accio Cartes de Sakura !  
  
Il avait utilisé un sort d'attraction. Aussitôt, toutes les Cartes s'envolèrent de la poche de Sakura et se dirigèrent vers le sorcier. Mais elles s'arrêtèrent brusquement, et cherchèrent à rebrousser chemin. Sakura comprit. Les cartes essayaient de résister au sortilège d'attraction !  
  
- Cette fois-ci, on est mal ! murmura Tomoyo.  
  
- Accio Cartes de Sakura ! lança Harry en pointant sa baguette.  
  
Harry aidait les cartes. Aussitôt Ron, Sirius et Remus l'aidèrent. Les Mangemorts brandirent leurs baguettes.  
  
- Expelliarmus !  
  
Les baguettes des quatre sorciers s'envolèrent. Les cartes résistaient toujours à Voldemort. Mais les Mangemorts joignirent leurs efforts à leur Maître.  
  
- Accio Cartes de Sakura !  
  
- Non ! cria Sakura.  
  
Les cartes ne pouvaient plus se battre contre le Sortilège. Mais elles firent autre chose. Elles se libérèrent de leurs formes de cartes, et sous leurs apparences, se regroupèrent autour de leur Maîtresse. Sakura en eut les larmes aux yeux.  
  
- Vous êtes toutes adorables !  
  
Windy était considérée comme leader par ses sœurs, étant la première carte de Sakura. Elle s'avança d'un pas et prit la parole.  
  
- Jamais tu ne pourras nous contrôler, sorcier noir. Sakura est notre Maîtresse légitime, suite à un jugement qu'elle a passé avec succès.  
  
Dark et Light, les deux cartes les plus puissantes continuèrent.  
  
- Nous obéissons au pouvoir de l'Etoile. Même si tu utilises un sortilège d'Imperium sur nous, jamais tu ne nous contrôleras totalement, commença Dark.  
  
- Rends-toi à l'évidence, continua Light en enfonçant le clou, tes efforts sont voués à l'échec.  
  
Sakura s'avança et se plaça devant Windy. Elle était face à Voldemort mais n'avait plus peur de lui.  
  
- Tu as entendu mes amies. Tôt ou tard, je sauverai ma famille de tes griffes.  
  
Voldemort était furieux.  
  
- Si je ne peux avoir les cartes, personne ne les aura ! Avada Kedavra !  
  
Le bouclier n'eut pas le temps de se déployer. Le Sortilège Impardonnable toucha de plein fouet Sakura, Windy, Light, Dark et Harry, qui se trouvaient au premier plan. Les personnes derrière ne furent pas atteintes. Elles virent juste un éclair de lumière verte.  
  
- Sakura !!!!!! hurla Shaolan. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	16. La mort des deux héros

Pas de panique !!!!! Les héros ne peuvent pas mourir, sinon il n'y aurait plus d'histoire !!! Logique, non ?  
  
Bon, vive la suite.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 18 : La mort des deux héros  
  
- Sakura !!!!!! hurla Shaolan. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura, Harry et les trois Cartes étaient allongées par terre. Mortes sur le coup.  
  
- Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Sakura.articula difficilement Tomoyo, sous le choc.  
  
Sirius et Ron étaient eux aussi effondrés. Remus, surmontant sa douleur, envoya des éclairs rouges pour prévenir les autres.  
  
En un rien de temps, Kérobéro, Yué, Spinel Sun et Ruby Moon furent présents, suivis de près par Hermione, Hagrid et Eriol.  
  
Voldemort éclata de rire. Un rire démentiel, presque hystérique.  
  
- A présent, je suis le plus fort de tous les sorciers de tous les temps !!! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Allons fêter cela !  
  
Il transplana, suivi des Mangemorts.  
  
L'ambiance était sinistre. Shaolan avait pris le corps sans vie de Sakura et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il était entouré des Cartes qui pleuraient leur Maîtresse et leurs trois s?urs. Sirius et Ron pleuraient près de Harry. Tomoyo était effondrée dans les bras d'Eriol. Les quatre Gardiens se retenaient d'aller chercher Voldemort pour l'affronter sur-le-champ. Mais c'était peine perdue. Ils ne pourraient jamais le battre. Hermione pleurait doucement, à côté de Ron. Hagrid aussi.  
  
A ce moment, Ginny arriva, accompagnée des Professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue et Mlle Mizuki.  
  
- Harry.murmura Ginny, décomposée.  
  
- Mon Dieu. Sakura.dit Mlle Mizuki dès qu'elle aperçut la jeune Maîtresse des Cartes.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Dumbledore, en conservant son sang-froid.  
  
Personne ne put répondre tout de suite. Finalement, ce fut Remus qui prit la parole. Il raconta toute l'histoire, d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.  
  
- C'est de ma faute, souffla Mlle Mizuki. J'avais l'intention de créer une situation favorable à Sakura ce soir pour la création de ses cartes. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Voldemort serait aussi ici ce soir.  
  
- Ce n'est pas votre faute, Kaho, rassura Severus.  
  
- Ne nous attardons pas ici, suggéra Mc Gonagall. Ramenons tout le monde au château.  
  
Les corps de Sakura, Harry et les cartes furent emmenés à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore ordonna à Mme Pomfresh que personne ne pouvait pénétrer dans la pièce tant que le problème ne serait pas résolu. Puis, il envoya tout le monde se coucher. Shaolan refusa net. Il voulait rester avec Sakura. Tomoyo, Ron et Ginny refusèrent également.  
  
Il fallut que Dumbledore déploie toute son autorité et qu'il menace des les expulser pour qu'ils obéissent. En effet, s'ils étaient renvoyés de Poudlard, ils ne pourraient pas trouver un moyen de sauver leurs amis.  
  
De retour dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Shaolan, Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Tomoyo laissèrent libre cours à leurs larmes.  
  
Eriol était resté dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
- Je crains que cette fois-ci. commença le vieux sorcier.  
  
- C'est une tragédie, en effet. Je n'avais pas prévu que Sakura et Harry soient tués.  
  
- Comment comptes-tu faire ? demanda Albus.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. La perte de Sakura et Harry m'affecte énormément.  
  
Eriol luttait contre les larmes. C'était lui qui avait entraîné Sakura dans cette lutte. Et trois cartes puissantes étaient à présent inutiles.  
  
Eriol se releva brusquement.  
  
- Je crois que j'ai une idée.  
  
Il sortit du bureau sans que Dumbledore pût dire un mot.  
  
Kaho était dans sa chambre. Elle pleurait dans les bras de Severus. Celui-ci la laissait pleurer sans intervenir, se contentant de la serrer contre lui. Elle se calma peu à peu.  
  
- Tout est de ma faute.( tout le monde culpabilise, on dirait !! Allons, tout va s'arranger !)  
  
- Non Kaho, contredit Severus.  
  
- Si je n'avais pas eu cette folle idée de loup-garou, rien ne serait arrivé.  
  
- Sakura a crée la Carte du Soin et a passé l'épreuve du loup avec succès. Voldemort est arrivé après cela. Ce qui est arrivé cette nuit a été provoqué par Voldemort.  
  
- Si elle ne s'était pas trouvée dans cette forêt.  
  
Elle se remit à pleurer. - Chuuut.  
  
Il lui caressa les cheveux.  
  
- Il est tard. Il vaudrait mieux que vous essayiez de dormir un peu. Ainsi, demain, nous aurons tous les idées claires et nous pourrons mieux réfléchir. Je vais vous laisser dormir.  
  
- Non ! retint Kaho. Je vous en prie, ne me quittez pas cette nuit. Je ne veux pas rester seule.  
  
- Non Kaho, soupira Severus. Ce n'est pas raisonnable. (pour une fois qu'il se montre raisonnable, qui aurait cru cela de lui ?)  
  
- S'il vous plaît. insista Kaho. (je l'aurais pas cru comme ça)  
  
- Je reste jusqu'à ce que vous vous endormiez, d'accord ? proposa Severus.  
  
Kaho hocha la tête. Severus s'assit sur le lit, à côté de Kaho. Elle se blottit contre lui, et ferma les yeux. Severus soupira. Kaho culpabilisait terriblement. Il embrassa doucement son front. Kaho ouvrit les yeux. Elle attira son visage et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Severus ne put résister. Le doux parfum de la jeune femme l'enivrait et lui faisait perdre la tête.  
  
A l'infirmerie, Sirius et Remus se tenaient auprès du lit de Harry. Tous deux avaient reçu l'autorisation de Dumbledore de rester avec Harry, Sakura et les cartes.  
  
- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Voldemort ait finalement réussi à le tuer, déclara Sirius, d'un ton amer.  
  
- Maintenant, Voldemort va recommencer à étendre son emprise dans le monde. Mais comment l'en empêcher ? se demanda Remus.  
  
- Je l'ignore, Remus.  
  
Son regard se posa sur les cartes, et plus particulièrement sur Light.  
  
- Quelle magie étrange. murmura Sirius.  
  
- En effet, approuva Remus. Elles ne sont pas humaines, et pourtant, elles ressentent les mêmes sentiments que nous.  
  
- Elles sont belles, ajouta Sirius, comme pour lui-même.  
  
Remus sourit, bien que la situation n'était pas au beau fixe.  
  
- Serait-tu amoureux par hasard ?  
  
Sirius ne répondit pas. Il était fasciné par Light. 


	17. La solution d'Eriol

Je sais j'ai été longue ces derniers temps pour mettre la suite en ligne, dans un moment critique de l'histoire. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute !! Je suis très prise en ce moment par le boulot et le site ne fonctionnait plus. Bref, voilà enfin la suite !!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 19 : La solution d'Eriol  
  
Eriol fit irruption dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Il marcha vers le groupe effondré.  
  
- J'ai une idée. Pour les faire revenir à la vie.  
  
Tomoyo, Shaolan, Ron, Ginny et Hermione levèrent des yeux pleins d'espoir.  
  
- Tu peux vraiment faire quelque chose ? demanda Tomoyo.  
  
- Oui. Et j'aurais besoin de ton aide.  
  
- Tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour Sakura.  
  
Eriol hocha la tête. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il comptait faire. Le visage de Tomoyo s'éclaira dès qu'elle comprit. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu.  
  
- Shaolan, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, nous allons à l'infirmerie, décida Tomoyo. Il existe un moyen.  
  
- Non. Pas ce soir, s'interposa Eriol.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Shaolan. Sakura et Harry.  
  
- Ils ne vont pas s'envoler. Il est très tard. Nous aviserons demain. Ou plutôt. tout à l'heure.  
  
En effet, l'aube approchait. La nuit avait été longue.  
  
Le lendemain, toute l'école était au courant. Lorsque le groupe apparut dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde se tut, une expression d'immense tristesse sur le visage. A la surprise de tous les élèves réunis, Drago Malefoy se leva et s'approcha d'eux. Il s'adressa à Tomoyo.  
  
- Tomoyo, ça va ? J'ai entendu.  
  
- Ça va Drago. Merci.  
  
- C'est dur pour toi de perdre ton amie.  
  
- Ron et Hermione aussi. commença Tomoyo.  
  
- Je me fiche pas mal de la mort de Potter ! coupa Drago.  
  
Tomoyo était choquée.  
  
- Ça me fait de la peine que tu me dises cela, Drago. Harry était aussi mon ami.  
  
- Bien sûr. L'important, c'est que tu n'aies rien.  
  
Un raclement de gorge les interrompit. Eriol se retourna.  
  
- Professeur Dumbledore ? Bonjour.  
  
- Bonjour, M. Hiiragizawa. Bonjour aussi Mlles Daidouji, Weasley et Granger, messieurs Weasley et Malefoy.  
  
- Bonjour Professeur, dirent en même temps Tomoyo, Hermione, Ginny et Ron.  
  
- Je regrette pour les événements d'hier soir.  
  
- Pouvons-nous aller à l'infirmerie ? demanda Eriol.  
  
- Mais bien évidemment.  
  
Le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Malefoy ne fut pas autorisé à les accompagner à cause des cours.  
  
Sirius et Remus étaient encore là. Ils se levèrent à leur entrée.  
  
- Bonjour, salua Eriol.  
  
- Bonjour, répondit Sirius. Alors ?  
  
- Je m'en occupe, déclara Eriol.  
  
Il examina Sakura, Harry, Light, Dark et Windy. Puis, il se plaça au centre de la pièce. Tomoyo vint se placer à côté de lui.  
  
- Clé qui recèle le pouvoir des Ténèbres, reprends ta forme originelle. Je te l'ordonne.  
  
Son sceptre se déploya sous les regards ébahis de Ron, Ginny et Hermione, Sirius et Remus.  
  
- Clow Read, tu veux créer une carte ?  
  
Clow Read acquiesça.  
  
- Par le pouvoir de l'Etoile. commença Tomoyo.  
  
- Par le pouvoir des Ténèbres. continua Clow Read.  
  
- Que la Carte de la Vie soit créée sur le champ !! Nous, gardienne du pouvoir de l'Etoile et grand sorcier Clow Read, nous te l'ordonnons !! achevèrent-ils en même temps.  
  
Un petit rectangle se forma devant eux. La Carte de la Vie venait d'être créée. Le plus curieux était que c'était une carte comme du temps où Sakura chassait les cartes. Une femme aux longs cheveux était entourée du Soleil et de la Lune avec l'Etoile en arrière. Tomoyo et Eriol observèrent la carte.  
  
- C'est une carte de Clow, constata Shaolan, à côté de Tomoyo.  
  
- Sakura la transformera dès qu'elle sera revenue à elle. Je te laisse faire, dit Eriol à Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol recula et laissa le champ libre à Tomoyo. Elle récita lentement.  
  
- Carte de la Vie, redonne la vie à Sakura, Harry, Light, Dark et Windy ! C'est moi, Tomoyo, gardienne de Sakura qui te l'ordonne !  
  
La carte se matérialisa devant Tomoyo puis enveloppa les cinq corps dans sa lumière aveuglante. Ensuite, elle retourna à l'état de carte. Le silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Tout le monde attendait un signe de vie. Puis un doux soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Sakura et Harry. Tous poussèrent des cris de joie. Sakura et Harry se réveillèrent lentement. Tomoyo et Shaolan se précipitèrent autour de Sakura, tandis que Ron, Ginny et Hermione, s'empressaient au chevet de Harry.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda anxieusement Sakura. Shaolan.  
  
- Oh Sakura, si tu savais. Ne me quitte plus jamais !  
  
Sakura et Harry échangèrent un regard perplexe. Shaolan serrait Sakura dans ses bras, tandis que Ginny pleurait doucement dans les bras d'Harry. Sakura pâlit quand elle vit ses trois cartes étendues dans les lits à côté d'elle.  
  
- Windy, Light, Dark !  
  
Elle sauta de son lit et se précipita vers ses cartes. Elles se réveillaient lentement, assistées par Sirius et Remus.  
  
- Maîtresse ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Windy.  
  
- Je ne le sais pas moi-même Windy.  
  
- Voldemort, se rappela Light. Je me souviens que Voldemort voulait s'emparer de nous.  
  
- Il nous a attaquées, déclara Dark.  
  
- Ne pensons plus à cela, dit Sakura.  
  
- Mais nous ne t'avons pas protégée ! protesta Windy.  
  
- C'est à moi de vous protéger et non le contraire ! répliqua fermement Sakura. Reposez-vous maintenant.  
  
Elle se retourna vers ses amis et échangea un regard avec Harry.  
  
- Maintenant, nous aimerions avoir quelques explications, dit Harry.  
  
- Bon, vous y avez droit, concéda Eriol.  
  
- Je vais vous laisser, intervint Albus. Vous êtes tous dispensés de cours aujourd'hui.  
  
Bientôt, ne resta plus dans la pièce qu'Eriol, tomoyo, Shaolan, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius et Remus. Sakura et Harry étaient dans leurs lits et même les cartes se préparaient à écouter le récit.  
  
Tomoyo raconta le détail des événements de la nuit précédente. Sakura et Harry se remémoraient peu à peu leur aventure. Quand Tomoyo arriva au moment de l'attaque, elle ne put continuer. Shaolan prit la relève. Sakura et Harry étaient de plus en plus furieux.  
  
- Cette fois-ci, il est allé trop loin, gronda Harry.  
  
- Je lui ferai payer ce qu'il nous a fait, renchérit Sakura. Mais comment nous avez-vous ramenés à la vie ?  
  
- J'ai eu l'idée de créer une carte, expliqua Eriol.  
  
- C'est une carte de Clow, dit Tomoyo. La Carte de la Vie.  
  
Sakura prit la carte.  
  
- C'est bien une Carte de Clow. Il va donc falloir que je la transforme en Carte de Sakura.  
  
- Attends ! s'exclama soudain Tomoyo. Il faut que j'aille chercher ma caméra. Cela fait si longtemps que tu n'as plus rien changé !!  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis quand Tomoyo revint, Sakura se leva.  
  
- Carte créée par Clow Read, abandonne ton ancienne apparence ! C'est moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes, qui te l'ordonne !!  
  
La Carte de la Vie était désormais une carte de Sakura.  
  
Tout s'est bien arrangé comme je vous l'avais dit !!! Bien évidemment, les héros ne pouvaient pas mourir, je me suis arrangée comme j'ai pu pour que la situation s'arrange. Mais Voldemort ne va pas en rester là. Dans les prochains chapitres, il va se déchaîner ! Comme Drago Malefoy d'ailleurs. Il m'énerve celui-là !!!  
  
A suivre. 


	18. La vie reprend

Chapitre 20 : La vie reprend  
  
Le joyeux groupe reprit les cours et la vie continuait. Sakura avait laissé Light et Dark sous leur forme humaine car elles le désiraient, tandis que Windy avait préféré retourner à l'état de carte. Light et Dark vivaient aux côtés de Sakura. L'année s'écoula, partagée entre le Quidditch, les cours et la magie. Voldemort ne se manifesta plus, persuadé de la mort de Sakura et Harry. Malefoy continuait à faire les yeux doux à Tomoyo. Celle-ci lui rendait parfois ses sourires mais les regards furieux d'Eriol la persuadèrent d'arrêter. Shaolan ne quittait plus Sakura et Ginny passait son temps avec Harry. Severus et Kaho non plus ne se quittaient plus et n'arrêtaient plus de se sourire, de se prendre la main et de se lancer des ?illades en cours de Potions. Les amis avaient remarqué leur attitude et s'en réjouissaient pour les tourtereaux. D'ailleurs, ils avaient déjà aperçu Rogue sortir de la chambre de Mlle Mizuki tôt le matin. Ils s'étaient longuement embrassés et Rogue l'avait quittée et ils avaient vu un instant l'intérieur de la chambre : un lit avec des draps froissés et des vêtements éparpillés par terre. Mlle Mizuki ne les avait pas vus, elle était encore dans un état eurphorique. Sakura, Harry et leurs amis avaient souri. Ils formaient un beau couple malgré tout. Le tournoi de Quidditch se déroula comme à l'ordinaire. Cependant, il y eut une surprise. Gryffondor avait battu Pouffsouffle, tandis que Serpentard battait Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle. En faisant le total des points, la finale se déroulerait entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, une fois de plus. L'ambiance fut extrêmement tendue entre les deux maisons avant le match. Quand le jour tant attendu arriva, la nervosité fut à son comble. Le match fut aussi déloyal que possible, mais l'arbitre, Madame Bibine veillait. Il y eut autant de penalties en faveur de Gryffondor qu'en faveur de Serpentard. Les joueurs étaient déchaînés et les supporteurs s'échauffaient aussi. Les cognards volaient dans tous les sens et le souafle n'arrêtait pas de changer de main. Le Vif d'Or était invisible. Le match n'était toujours pas fini au bout de quatre heures. Comme d'habitude, Lee Jordan commentait le match.  
  
- Décidément, aujourd'hui, les attrapeurs semblent être en grève. Autant dire que le Vif d'Or a disparu de la circulation. Les joueurs se fatiguent, ils commettent des fautes. Oh ! Mais voici Bell qui file vers les buts de Serpentard ! Elle passe à Spinnet, qui passe à Hiiragizawa, Bell qui marque ! Encore un but pour Gryffondor qui mène 240 à 180 !  
  
- Le match est long cette fois-ci, commenta Hermione.  
  
- Mais que fait donc Harry ? se demanda Ron.  
  
- Gryffondor se fatigue, remarqua Sakura. Serpentard aussi.  
  
- Si ça continue comme ça, on n'aura pas fini ce soir, constata Tomoyo, inquiète.  
  
- Les joueurs font n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Ginny.  
  
- Oh !! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Alicia vient de recevoir un cognard lancé par Serpentard ! Weasley la venge aussitôt en le renvoyant sur Flint !  
  
- STOP ! hurla Bibine. Un penalty en faveur de Serpentard ! Je n'ai jamais vu une telle façon de jouer !  
  
Shaolan ne réussit pas à bloquer le Souafle.  
  
- Serpentard marque un but : 240 à 190 pour Gryffondor ! Bon sang Harry ! Qu'attends-tu pour attraper le Vif d'Or ?  
  
Harry haussa les épaules. Depuis quatre heures, il scrutait le terrain à la recherche de la petite balle dorée mais rien à faire. Il avait bien surpris quelques éclairs dorés mais ils étaient trop rapides ! Malefoy aussi ne repérait pas le Vif d'Or mais il était trop occupé par Tomoyo. Harry observait le match. Ses équipiers se fatiguaient. Alicia, Katie et Eriol (qui avait perdu son sourire) s'essoufflaient et perdaient sans cesse le Souafle. Shaolan aussi avait du mal à parer les tirs. Serpentard remontait le score. Il fallait agir ! Mais où donc était le Vif ? Il scruta une fois de plus le terrain et, ô miracle ! Il le vit au pied des buts de Gryffondor ! Il lança son Eclair de Feu en direction de la petite balle. Le Vif d'Or tenta de s'échapper mais Harry le suivit. Du coin de l'?il, il vit Malefoy arriver sur sa droite. Harry changea de trajectoire pour éviter Malefoy, sans quitter le Vif des yeux. Drago arriva à sa hauteur.  
  
- Laisse tomber Potter !  
  
- Jamais Malefoy !  
  
Harry accéléra encore, distançant son adversaire. Et bientôt, il fut sur le Vif et l'attrapa. Le hurlement qui monta des gradins de Gryffondor fut assourdissant. Ils avaient gagné la Coupe ! Harry fut pris d'assaut par ses co-équipiers, remplacés par tous les élèves de Gryffondor.  
  
Le repas du soir fut assez bruyant à la table des Gryffondor. Albus Dumbledore se leva et tout le monde se tut.  
  
- Je voudrais féliciter l'équipe de Gryffondor qui a remporté le Tournoi cette année. J'ai aussi quelques petites choses à ajouter : je rappelle que les examens commencent la semaine prochaine (à ces mots, tous les étudiants firent la grimace). De plus, il y aura un bal de fin d'année au mois de juin auquel j'ai invité les étudiants de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons.  
  
Des exclamations de joie retentirent. Harry sourit. Il était content. Il allait revoir Viktor Krum et Fleur Delacour qui avaient participé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers l'année précédente, et se rembrunit. Il pensa à Cédric Diggory qui avait perdu la vie à la fin du Tournoi, à cause de Voldemort.  
  
- Harry ? appela doucement Ginny. Tu penses à Cédric ?  
  
- Oui. Il est mort par ma faute.  
  
Hermione, Ron et Ginny soupirèrent.  
  
- Harry, voyons ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! s'écria Hermione.  
  
- Tu-Sais-Qui a tué Cédric. En quoi es-tu responsable ?  
  
- Ça vous dérangerait de nous expliquer ? intervint Shaolan.  
  
Hermione et Ron s'en chargèrent, mais laissèrent Harry terminer. Sakura, Tomoyo, Shaolan et Eriol écoutaient.  
  
- Voilà quelque chose qui va renforcer ma détermination à le tuer ! déclara Sakura.  
  
- Je ne connaissais pas ces détails, constata Eriol. Harry, Voldemort a été ramené à la vie avec ton sang. Tu n'es plus immunisé contre lui, à présent.  
  
- Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser faire.  
  
- Moi non plus, renchérit Sakura.  
  
- Laissons de côté ce sombre sujet ! coupa joyeusement Hermione. Les examens approchent. Il faut planifier nos révisions et.  
  
Harry, Ron et Sakura gémirent. Tomoyo et Ginny rirent de bon c?ur. 


	19. La rupture

Chapitre 22 : La rupture  
  
Sakura était heureuse. Elle avait trouvé une solution à son problème concernant Light et Dark. Elle pénétra dans la Salle Commune.  
  
- Alors ? demanda Tomoyo.  
  
- Tout est arrangé.  
  
- En attendant, le bal est dans deux semaines. Je vais faire de robes magnifiques pour nous quatre, comme à Noël. De plus, je pourrai vous filmer (des étoiles plein les yeux). Ce sera absolument génial !  
  
- Tomoyo. N'en fais pas tant. Nous pouvons reprendre nos robes de Noël, objecta Hermione.  
  
- Il n'en est pas question. J'ai plein d'idées.  
  
A ce moment, les préfets ordonnèrent l'extinction des feux.  
  
Ils allèrent tous se coucher, Tomoyo échafaudant des plans et ayant déjà les modèles en tête.  
  
Elle remit le sujet sur le tapis le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner.  
  
- Je vous vois déjà avec des fleurs dans les cheveux.  
  
- Tomoyo. intervint Sakura. Si tu laissais un peu le sujet de côté ?  
  
- Tu plaisantes ? Vous serez absolument magnifiques ! Oh ! Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps ! Il faut que j'aille trier mes tissus !  
  
Sans prendre le temps de finir son petit déjeuner, elle bondit de sa chaise et se précipita hors de la salle. Elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un la suivait discrètement.  
  
- Elle est incorrigible, murmura Sakura, amusée.  
  
- Elle est comme ça, approuva Eriol. C'est pour ça que je l'aime.  
  
- Quand j'ai fait la chasse aux cartes, c'était une tenue différente pour chaque carte. Elle a aussi confectionné des costumes pour des pièces de théâtre que nous avons joué. N'est-ce pas Shaolan ?  
  
Celui-ci rougit violemment à ce souvenir. Harry rit.  
  
- Shaolan est tout rouge.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé ? voulut savoir Ron.  
  
- Nous jouions la Belle au Bois Dormant, expliqua Sakura. Mlle Mizuki avait désigné les rôles par tirage au sort. Je jouais le rôle du prince. Et Shaolan était la princesse !  
  
Ils rirent de bon c?ur, sauf Shaolan, à l'évocation du souvenir. Harry, Ron et Hermione furent pris de fou rire en imaginant Shaolan en boucles blondes et robe de princesse.  
  
Eriol se leva.  
  
- Je vais rejoindre Tomoyo. Il ne faut pas la laisser sans surveillance.  
  
- C'est vrai, acquiesça Sakura. Elle serait capable de décider de faire vos tenues de soirées les garçons.  
  
Tomoyo se dirigeait d'un pas léger vers son dortoir, quand une silhouette surgit devant elle, la faisant sursauter.  
  
- Il faut que je te parle.  
  
- Oh ! Tu m'as fait peur. Qu'y a-t-il Drago ?  
  
- J'aimerais que tu restes avec moi en Angleterre.  
  
- Ce n'est pas possible. Ma vie est au Japon. Toute ma famille est là-bas. Et Sakura aussi a besoin de moi.  
  
- Ne pense pas à eux ! Et moi alors ? Que vais-je faire sans toi ?  
  
Tomoyo ne savait que faire.  
  
- Tu as beaucoup de qualités.(bien sûr) et tu es très gentil (Tomoyo et sa gentillesse légendaire). Je suis sûre qu'un jour tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera de tout son c?ur.  
  
- Mais c'est toi que j'aime Tomoyo !  
  
Pendant qu'elle parlait, il l'avait lentement fait reculer et elle était à présent adossée contre le mur, entre les deux bras de Drago posées contre le mur et qui lui bloquaient le chemin. Elle sentit sa peur se réveiller.  
  
- S'il te plaît, Drago, laisse-moi partir.  
  
- Non ! Je t'aime et tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher.  
  
Il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tomoyo sursauta. Drago l'embrassait ! Elle était trop surprise pour faire un mouvement.  
  
- Tomoyo.  
  
Ramenée à la réalité par cette voix, elle se débattit et repoussa Drago.  
  
- Eriol. Non !  
  
Eriol tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant. Sans un regard pour Drago, Tomoyo le suivit. Il se réfugia dans la Salle Commune, déserte, puisque tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle.  
  
- Eriol. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.  
  
- Vraiment ? Pourquoi m'avoir menti ? Depuis Noël.  
  
- Tu te trompes ! Il m'a prise par surprise. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir.  
  
- Etrange. Tu semblais pourtant apprécier. Tu n'as qu'à rester avec lui. Mais c'est terminé entre nous.  
  
Eriol quitta la salle. Tomoyo s'effondra en pleurs dans un fauteuil. Lorsque ses amis revinrent dans la salle, Sakura, le moment de surprise passé, se précipita vers elle.  
  
- Tomoyo ! Mon Dieu ! Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Où est Eriol ?  
  
A ces mots, les sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité.  
  
- Les garçons, allez chercher Eriol et demandez-lui des explications, ordonna Hermione. Ne revenez pas ici. Sakura, Ginny et moi on s'occupe de tout.  
  
Harry, Ron et Shaolan acquiescèrent et sortirent. Hermione et Ginny s'assirent à côté d'elle.  
  
- Tomoyo.intervint doucement Hermione. Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas.  
  
- C'est. c'est Eriol. Tout est terminé.  
  
A ces mots, Sakura, Hermione et Ginny en restèrent sans voix. Qu'est- ce qui s'était passé ? Eriol et Tomoyo allaient pourtant si bien ensemble. Sakura prit la parole.  
  
- Tomoyo. Je suis ton amie. Je ne peux pas supporter de te voir souffrir. Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit une fois ? Tu n'es heureuse que si la personne que tu aimes est heureuse. Je pense la même chose. Je t'aime Tomoyo et je veux ton bonheur. Mais si tu ne me fais pas partager tes soucis, je ne pourrais pas t'aider.  
  
Tomoyo regarda un instant sa meilleure amie et se jeta dans ses bras. D'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots, elle leur raconta tout.  
  
Hermione se leva d'un bond. Elle était furieuse.  
  
- Malefoy ! Je vais le.  
  
- Je t'accompagne, déclara calmement Ginny.  
  
- Non ! s'interposa Tomoyo. Eriol ne veut plus de moi. C'est inutile.  
  
- As-tu expliqué à Eriol ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ? demanda Sakura.  
  
- Oui. Mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. S'il n'a pas confiance en moi, c'est qu'il ne m'aimait pas vraiment. C'est tout.  
  
- Oui, mais quand même. tenta faiblement Hermione.  
  
Toutes les trois souffraient pour Tomoyo, mais elles comprenaient. 


	20. De l'amour

Chapitre 21 : De l'amour  
  
Ils passèrent leurs BUSE (Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire) avec succès. Même l'examen de Potions, avec Rogue aux anges. Eriol n'avait eu aucune difficulté, mais Sakura, Tomoyo et Shaolan avaient dû fournir de sérieux efforts pour atteindre le même niveau que leurs amis. Mais avec l'aide précieuse d'Hermione, ils furent prêts à affronter les examens. Mais de toute manière, Sakura ne voyait pas en quoi les BUSE leur serviraient, puisqu'ils ne continueraient pas leurs études (Sakura et ses amis avaient fini par révéler aux autres que tomoéda n'était pas une école de sorcellerie). Les examens durèrent deux semaines.  
  
- Je suis contente que ce soit terminé ! s'exclama Sakura.  
  
- Je ne suis pas mécontent non plus, ajouta Harry.  
  
- Ouais ! Je commençais à en avoir marre ! renchérit Ron.  
  
- C'est tout de même une bonne chose que nous ayons tous réussi, intervint Hermione.  
  
- Hermione ! coupa Ron. Ne veux-tu pas la mettre en veilleuse ?  
  
- Quoi ? Comment peux-tu me parler sur ce ton ?  
  
Ils retrouvèrent Ginny dans la Salle Commune.  
  
- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?  
  
- Nous avons nos BUSE, répondit Harry. Et toi ?  
  
- Tout s'est bien passé. Rogue était un peu bizarre, mais.  
  
- Je crois que c'est Mlle Mizuki qui lui fait cet effet, avança Sakura.  
  
- Il y a de l'amour dans l'air, remarqua Tomoyo. Sakura, tu as remarqué Light et Dark ?  
  
- Elles ne quittent plus Sirius et Remus, je l'ai bien vu.  
  
En effet, Light ne quittait plus Sirius, tandis que Dark et Remus passaient tout leur temps ensemble.  
  
- Je vais leur parler, décida Sakura.  
  
Elle alla les chercher. Elles se promenaient dehors, avec Sirius et Remus. Elle s'approcha.  
  
- Bonjour vous quatre !  
  
- Bonjour Sakura, répondit Light.  
  
- Bonjour Sakura. Les examens se sont bien passés ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- A merveille. J'aimerais parler à Light et Dark. Ça ne vous dérange pas ?  
  
- Bien sûr que non, répondit Remus.  
  
- Nous te suivons, dit Dark.  
  
Une fois seule avec ses deux cartes, Sakura ne sut pas par quoi commencer.  
  
- Euh. J'ai vu que vous étiez très attachées à Sirius et Remus.  
  
Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent.  
  
- Tu as raison, Sakura. Cependant, nous sommes tes cartes.  
  
- Si tu veux nous rappeler, nous obéirons, assura Dark.  
  
- Non. Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Etes-vous heureuses ?  
  
- Nous le sommes, confima Light avec un doux sourire. Ne crois pas que nous étions malheureuses avec toi.  
  
- Nous sommes heureuses de t'avoir pour maîtresse, mais.  
  
- Vous êtes toutes les deux amoureuses. Je le comprends parfaitement. Cependant, je risque d'avoir encore besoin de vous.  
  
- Tu peux compter sur nous, déclara Dark. Nous sommes tout de même des Cartes de Sakura.  
  
Sakura sourit, heureuse pour ses cartes. Mais quelque chose la tracassait. Elle alla trouver Kéro.  
  
- Kéro, j'ai un problème.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
- Il s'agit de Light et Dark.  
  
Rogue ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses sujets d'examen étaient enfantins. Il pensait à Mlle Mizuki. Allait-elle malgré tout à la fin de l'année ? Il alla la retrouver dans ses appartements.  
  
- Kaho.  
  
- Vous avez fini de faire passer les examens ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Ça s'est bien passé ?  
  
- Je ne suis pas venus pour en discuter.  
  
- Je vois. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
- Allez-vous me quitter ?  
  
Kaho eut l'air surpris.  
  
- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Je. Je n'en ai pas l'intention.  
  
- La fin de l'année approche.  
  
Elle sourit. Elle comprenait son attitude.  
  
- Rappelez-vous à Noël. J'ai dit que si j'avais une bonne raison de rester, je le ferai.  
  
Severus soupira, soulagé.  
  
- Alors, vous ne partez pas ? Je. J'ai passé une année merveilleuse à vos côtés. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela pour quelqu'un auparavant. Vous m'avez fait connaître des moments de bonheur tel que je ne pensais pas que cela pût exister. Lorsque vous vous êtes donnée à moi, l'autre soir, j'ai cru que je mourrais de joie. Je veux vivre le reste de ma vie avec vous, Kaho. Epousez-moi !  
  
- Je ressens la même chose pour vous. J'accepte avec joie, décida Kaho, le visage rayonnant de bonheur.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion.  
  
- Allons dans ma chambre, proposa Severus.  
  
Kaho acquiesça. Elle l'aurait suivi n'importe où.  
  
Un instant plus tard, ils s'embrassaient dans la sombre chambre du professeur de potions. Il la déshabilla lentement en la couvant du regard. Kaho l'aida à se débarrasser de sa robe de sorcier. Ils s'allongèrent lentement sur le lit sans cesser de s'embrasser. Il lui fit tendrement l'amour, sans la quitter des yeux. Quelques heures après, ils reposaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés mais heureux.  
  
- J'attends le jour de notre mariage avec impatience, déclara Kaho. Vous me comblez, Severus.  
  
- Nous annoncerons nos fiançailles le soir du bal de fin d'année. Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
  
- C'est une excellente idée. Je dois également vous dire quelque chose. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a proposé un poste d'enseignante ici. De façon permanente.  
  
- Lequel ?  
  
- Yué va repartir au Japon. Albus m'a demandé d'occuper le poste de Professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
- Mais c'est merveilleux ! Ainsi, vous resterez toujours à mes côtés !!  
  
  
  
Eh oui, Severus ne convoite plus le poste de prof de DCFM !! Bon, le prochain chapitre va être un peu plus dramatique, mais je vous laisse le découvrir !! Review please !! Ce n'est pas bien difficile de cliquer sur le bouton en bas à gauche, alors un petit effort !! Merci ! 


	21. Le retour de Viktor Krum et Fleur Delaco...

Chapitre 23 : Le retour de Viktor Krum et Fleur Delacour  
  
Eriol, de son côté, racontait aux garçons sa version de l'histoire. Tomoyo avait trompé sa confiance. Shaolan, Harry et Ron étaient d'accord avec lui. Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la Salle Commune, Eriol se dirigea vers le dortoir sans un regard pour Tomoyo. Celle-ci se leva.  
  
- Je vais commencer à confectionner les robes, murmura Tomoyo.  
  
- Non, tu n'es pas obligée de. commença Sakura.  
  
- Cela m'occupera l'esprit.  
  
Et elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles. Shaolan, Harry et Ron s'approchèrent de Sakura, Ginny et Hermione.  
  
- Alors ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Tout est de la faute de Malefoy, répondit Hermione.  
  
- Cependant. elle s'est laissée faire, objecta Harry.  
  
- Harry !! s'indigna Ginny. Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? Tomoyo est la personne la plus loyale et gentille, douce et attentionnée que je connaisse !  
  
- C'est vrai. Elle est incapable de tromper qui que ce soit, approuva Shaolan.  
  
- Elle me fait de la peine, s'attrista Sakura. Elle ne mérite pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Comment Eriol a-t-il pu penser une seule minute que.  
  
- De toute façon, nous ne pouvons rien y faire, déclara Harry.  
  
- Il faut laisser faire le temps, conclut Shaolan.  
  
Deux semaines les séparaient du bal. Les étudiants de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons arrivèrent une semaine avant le bal. Comme l'année précédente, les élèves de Durmstrang arrivèrent par le lac, et ceux de Beauxbâtons dans un carrosse. Il y eut deux surprises. Karkaroff, l'ex-directeur de Durmstrang qui avait rejoint Voldemort, avait été remplacé. Hermione, Harry et Ron furent étonnés de voir Dumbledore serrer la main de Viktor Krum et Fleur Delacour. Ils apprirent bien vite que Krum était professeur de vol à Durmstrang, tandis que Fleur était professeur de DCFM à Beauxbâtons. Sakura, Shaolan, Tomoyo et Eriol découvraient ces personnes. Krum était petit avec un nez aplati et un air grognon qui s'éclaira dès qu'il vit ses amis. Fleur était très belle avec des cheveux blonds presque blancs. Elle aussi sourit à Harry. Shaolan et Sakura en étaient impressionnés. Tomoyo semblait indifférente à tout. Viktor s'approcha d'eux.  
  
- Bonjourrr, Herrrmioneeeu. Bonjourrrr, Harrrrry.  
  
- Bonjour Viktor. Comment vas-tu ? répondit Hermione.  
  
- Et c'est reparti ! murmura Ron, jaloux.  
  
- Alors comme ça, tu es professeur de vol, constata Harry.  
  
- Je suis entrrraîneurrr de Quidditch à Durmstrang.  
  
- Cette année à Poudlard, commença Hermione, nous accueillons des étudiants étrangers. Ils viennent de Tomoeda au Japon. Voici Sakura, Shaolan, Eriol et Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura, Shaolan et Eriol saluèrent poliment, mais Tomoyo avait disparu.  
  
- Mais où est passée Tomoyo ? demanda Sakura.  
  
- Elle doit être rentrée, supposa Shaolan.  
  
- Bonjour, retentit une voix.  
  
- Bonjour Fleur, comment vas-tu ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Bien, merci, répondit celle-ci.  
  
- Où est donc Madame Maxime ?  
  
- Elle a pris sa retraite. En fait, elle est allée retrouver les géants pour les convaincre de ne pas s'allier avec Tu-Sais-Qui.  
  
- Sakura et ses amis sont là pour nous aider.  
  
- Sont-ils puissants comme toi ?  
  
- Ils le sont, mais je ne suis pas si fort que ça.  
  
- Ne dis pas ça. Tu as sauvé ma s?ur l'année dernière. Et je ne te remercierai jamais assez.  
  
Ils retournèrent à la salle de Gryffondor.  
  
- Cette Fleur Delacour me paraît étrange.murmura Shaolan.  
  
- Elle est à moitié Vélane, expliqua Ron.  
  
- Quoi ? s'étonna Shaolan.  
  
Et Hermione dut lui expliquer ce qu'était une Vélane.  
  
Sakura était montée voir Tomoyo.  
  
- Tomoyo ?  
  
Celle-ci était assise sur son lit, encombré de tissus multicolores. Elle les fixait, immobile.  
  
- Tomoyo, que fais-tu assise toute seule ?  
  
- Oh c'est toi.  
  
- Tu n'es pas restée avec nous. Hermione nous a présentés. Viktor Krum et Fleur Delacour sont des amis à eux.  
  
- Je devais. finir les robes.  
  
- Tu penses encore à Eriol n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Non. Si ! Il me manque !!  
  
Elle éclata en pleurs. Son amie la prit dans ses bras et la consola. Sakura soupira et se promit de parler à Eriol.  
  
Le soir venu, au dîner, les élèves de Durmstrang s'assirent à la table de Gryffondor contrairement à l'année précédente où ils s'étaient assis avec les Serpentards. Par contre, Beauxbâtons continuait de s'asseoir avec les Serdaigle. Lorsque les yeux de Viktor se posèrent pour la première fois sur Tomoyo, il eut le coup de foudre. Il interrogea Hermione.  
  
- Qui est cette fille ?  
  
- C'est Tomoyo Daidouji, l'autre étudiante japonaise.  
  
- Elle a l'airrr trrriste.  
  
- Elle vient de vivre une déception amoureuse avec Eriol.  
  
- Tu peux me prrrésenter ?  
  
- Je vois. elle t'a tapé dans l'?il n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Si tu le dis, répliqua Viktor, grognon.  
  
Hermione se tourna vers Tomoyo.  
  
- Tomoyo, je te présente Viktor Krum, attrapeur dans l'équipe nationale de Bulgarie. Il a également participé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et c'est un grand sorcier.  
  
- Enchantée, articula faiblement Tomoyo.  
  
Elle s'efforçait de paraître heureuse, mais c'était peine perdue. Il y avait toujours une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle se contenta de manger en silence et se leva dès qu'elle eût terminé.  
  
- Tu montes déjà ? demanda Sakura.  
  
- Les robes ne sont pas terminées.  
  
- Oublie un peu ces robes et reste un peu avec nous.  
  
- Non. Et puis je suis fatiguée.  
  
- Mais. commença Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo quitta la salle sans rien dire.  
  
- Elle souffre, constata Sakura.  
  
Elle regarda Eriol, qui se contentait de fixer son assiette sans rien dire, les mâchoires serrées. Hermione et Ginny essayèrent d'attirer son attention.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sakura.  
  
Hermione lui murmura à l'oreille.  
  
- Viktor a l'air épris de Tomoyo. On pourrait.  
  
- Non !! Tomoyo souffre assez comme ça. Pas besoin de la tourmenter ainsi.  
  
- Oui, tu as raison, approuva Ginny. Mais il faut la distraire. Si elle continue comme ça, elle va devenir un vrai zombie.  
  
- Allons la rejoindre et proposons lui une promenade, suggéra Sakura.  
  
- Elle refusera, affirma Hermione.  
  
- On la forcera, déclara fermement Sakura.  
  
Elle se levèrent.  
  
- Où allez-vous ? voulut savoir Viktor.  
  
- Voir Tomoyo, répondit Sakura.  
  
- Tu veux venir avec nous ? proposa Hermione.  
  
Sakura lui lança un regard meurtrier, mais Hermione l'ignora superbement. Viktor les accompagna.  
  
Les étudiants avaient peu à peu commencé à quitter la Grande Salle. Soudain un hurlement retentit. Sakura se mit aussitôt en garde.  
  
- C'est Voldemort. Je le sens.  
  
- Il est dans le hall !!! devina Shaolan.  
  
Tandis que les préfets s'efforçaient de ramener l'ordre, Sakura, Shaolan, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Eriol, et Ginny se dirigeaient en courant vers le hall.  
  
Voldemort se tenait bien là, entouré de ses Mangemorts. Il se figea, en apercevant Sakura et Harry.  
  
- Je croyais vous avoir tués.  
  
- Nous sommes plus coriaces que tu le penses, répliqua Harry.  
  
- Clé du Sceau Sacré, Libération !!!!!  
  
- Doucement jeune fille, tempéra Voldemort.  
  
Sakura s'arrêta net. Un des Mangemorts tenait Tomoyo.  
  
- Ne t'occupe pas de moi, attaque-le !  
  
- Tais-toi ! aboya le Mangemort.  
  
- Tomoyo !! appela Sakura.  
  
Sakura vit Light et Dark accourir.  
  
- Light ! Aveugle-les !  
  
- Endoloris !!  
  
Un hurlement de douleur s'éleva. Le sang de Sakura se figea dans ses veines. Il s'agissait de Tomoyo. Elle aurait reconnu sa voix n'importe où.  
  
- Light, arrête.  
  
Tomoyo s'était effondrée, évanouie aux pieds des Mangemorts.  
  
- Il semblerait que cette jeune personne me soit très utile, constata froidement Voldemort. Au revoir.  
  
Il transplana avec ses Mangemorts. 


	22. Nouvelles cartes

Chapitre 24 : Nouvelles cartes  
  
Tomoyo fut jetée dans un sombre cachot humide. Tout son corps était douloureux. Elle gémit quand elle heurta le sol. Elle tenta de se relever. Deux mains fraîches l'aidèrent.  
  
- C'est toi Tomoyo ? surgit une voix familière.  
  
- Qui.  
  
- C'est moi Touya.  
  
- Touya ? Tu n'es donc pas mort ? Sakura avait tellement peur.  
  
- Elle va bien alors ?  
  
- Oui. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup. Mais Shaolan est avec elle et. Votre père est ici ?  
  
- Oui je suis là.  
  
- Comment vas-tu Tomoyo ? Voldemort. t'a lancé un sort ?  
  
- Le sortilège Doloris. J'ai senti comme des milliers d'aiguilles s'enfoncer en moi. Je me suis évanouie.  
  
- Le. S'en prendre à une jeune fille innocente !  
  
Tomoyo sourit faiblement.  
  
- Pas si innocente que ça. Je suis la gardienne des Cartes de Sakura.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais je croyais que Yué et l'autre peluche s'en chargeaient.  
  
- Seulement des Cartes Transformées.  
  
- Bon. Tu m'expliqueras plus tard. En attendant, repose-toi.  
  
Touya et son père échangèrent un regard. Tomoyo connaissait certaines choses. C'était pour ça que Voldemort l'avait enlevée comme eux.  
  
  
  
- Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment il a fait pour transplaner ! s'exclama Hermione. On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.  
  
- Je me fiche de savoir comment il a fait ! cria Sakura. Il faut retrouver Tomoyo.  
  
- Il ne sert à rien de s'énerver, intervint Albus. Il faut conserver notre sang-froid.  
  
- Mais professeur, commença Harry.  
  
- Il lui a lancé un sortilège Doloris. murmura Sakura, furieuse.  
  
- Il faut trouver son repaire, déclara Shaolan. Le plus vite possible. Mais comment faire ?  
  
- Light, Dark, avez-vous une idée ? demanda Sakura.  
  
- Nous sommes désolées, dit Dark en secouant la tête.  
  
- Pourquoi ne crées-tu pas une carte ? demanda Mlle Mizuki.  
  
- Oui, mais sans Tomoyo.  
  
- Tu n'as pas besoin d'elle, intervint Yué.  
  
- Concentre-toi, conseilla Kéro.  
  
- Nous allons te prêter notre énergie, décida Ruby Moon.  
  
- Aie confiance, renchérit Spinel.  
  
- Je suis avec toi, encouragea Shaolan.  
  
- Merci à tous.  
  
Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la Grande Salle après l'enlèvement de Tomoyo. Etaient présents : Albus Dumbledore et les professeurs de Poudlard, Sakura, Shaolan, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mlle Mizuki, Yué, Kérobéro, Spinel Sun et Ruby Moon. Eriol se tenait à l'écart, dans un coin. Même Viktor Krum et Fleur Delacour avaient tenu à rester pour assister à l'étrange magie de Sakura. Sakura se concentra. Le Sceau Sacré apparut à ses pieds.  
  
- Clé du Sceau Sacré qui détient le pouvoir de l'Etoile, libère ta puissance ! Moi Sakura, Maîtresse des Cartes, je te l'ordonne !  
  
Yué et Ruby Moon : Par le pouvoir de la Lune.  
  
Kérobéro et Spinel Sun : Par le pouvoir du Soleil.  
  
Shaolan : Par les quatre points cardinaux.  
  
Sakura : Par le pouvoir de l'Etoile.  
  
Albus (par un murmure tout le monde) : Et par le pouvoir du Phoenix.  
  
Deux rectangles se dessinèrent devant Sakura. Elles apparaissaient de dos. Les cartes étaient roses avec comme d'habitude l'Etoile entourée de la Lune et du Soleil, mais sur ces deux cartes, il y avait un Phoenix doré qui apparaissait en haut de l'Etoile. Sakura prit les deux cartes et les retourna : la Carte de l'Amitié et la Carte de la Mort.  
  
Deux Mangemorts vinrent chercher Tomoyo le lendemain matin. Touya et Fujitaka tentèrent de s'interposer mais un Endoloris les neutralisa. Tomoyo se retrouva devant Voldemort. Elle était terrifiée.  
  
- J'ai appris que tu étais la gardienne des cartes de Sakura. Or, d'après ce que je sais déjà, elle a déjà deux autres gardiens, Yué et Kérobéro.  
  
- Je ne sais rien, nia Tomoyo. Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans.  
  
- A moins que tu aimes souffrir, je suggère que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais.  
  
- Jamais vous ne m'obligerez à trahir Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo se trouvait bien courageuse tout à coup. Et surtout elle se demandait comment Voldemort savait tout ça ; sans doute par l'intermédiaire de Touya et Fujitaka. Mais elle ne pouvait pas croire que Touya et Fujitaka aient pu trahir Sakura.  
  
- Impero !  
  
Tomoyo résista de toutes ses forces.  
  
- Raconte-moi tout !!  
  
- Jamais !  
  
Tomoyo pensa à Sakura, tous ses amis et surtout Eriol, qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.  
  
- Très bien. Tu résistes. Endoloris !!  
  
Elle s'effondra à terre en hurlant de douleur. Elle tenta d'oublier sa douleur et se concentra sur son amour, Sakura et Eriol la sauveraient, elle en était sûre.  
  
- Eriol, je t'aime.  
  
Elle eut l'impression de mourir. Quelque part, elle entendit une explosion puis des cris. La douleur s'intensifia. Elle avait toujours Eriol dans ses pensées. Elle revit tous ses instants de bonheur passés avec lui. Quelqu'un la prit dans ses bras. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, se sentant glisser dans l'inconscience. Elle murmura encore.  
  
- Eriol, je t'aime. 


	23. La fin de Voldemort

Chapitre 25 : La fin de Voldemort  
  
Sakura contempla ses deux cartes. La Carte de l'Amitié. Deux femmes ressemblant à Sakura et Tomoyo se tenaient la main. La Carte de la Mort. Une silhouette vêtue de noir, tenant une faux à la main.  
  
- Deux cartes. murmura Sakura.  
  
- Elaborons un plan. Nous attaquerons demain, décida Harry.  
  
Ils acquiescèrent.  
  
- Nous ne pouvons pas tous y aller, constata Sakura. J'irai.  
  
- Moi aussi, dit Harry.  
  
- Moi aussi, intervint Shaolan.  
  
Bientôt, tout le monde voulut se porter volontaire.  
  
- Inutile que tout le monde se propose, coupa Mlle Mizuki. Les personnes vraiment concernées sont Sakura, Harry, Shaolan et Eriol.  
  
- Mais nous seront trop faibles à quatre contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, objecta Harry.  
  
- C'est pour cela que les quatre Gardiens iront. Yué, Kéro, Rubu et Spinel s'occuperont des Mangemorts tandis que Shaolan, Eriol retrouveront Tomoyo, Touya et Fujitaka. Sakura et Harry se chargeront de Voldemort.  
  
- Nous y arriverons, assura Sakura. J'en suis certaine.  
  
- Allons nous reposer, déclara Albus. La journée a été longue, mais demain sera pire encore.  
  
Sakura se dirigea vers Eriol.  
  
- Tu n'as rien dit de toute la réunion. Es-tu d'accord avec notre plan ?  
  
- Il est parfait.  
  
- Tu es inquiet pour Tomoyo, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
  
- Tu refuses d'admettre que tu l'aimes plus que tout au monde. Tomoyo, elle, n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer. Toutes les nuits, je l'entends pleurer dans son lit, mais je n'ose pas aller la réconforter, de peur de trahir sa confiance. Elle a le c?ur brisé et si tu t'obstines à lui tourner le dos, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais Eriol ! Même si tu es mon ami !  
  
Elle partit en courant.  
  
Yué tardait. Il se promenait à l'extérieur du château, admirant la lune croissante. Il était inquiet pour Sakura. Que se passerait-il demain ? Il vit une silhouette bouger. Il se rapprocha. Il reconnut le professeur de Beauxbâtons, Fleur Delacour.  
  
- Bonsoir, salua doucement le Gardien Lunaire.  
  
- Bonsoir. euh.  
  
- Je m'appelle Yué.  
  
- Vous êtes un des gardiens de Sakura, si j'ai bien compris.  
  
- C'est bien cela.  
  
- Votre magie est étrange.  
  
- Notre magie vient de Clow Read.  
  
- Vous plaisantez ? Clow Read était l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de tous les temps !  
  
- Aujourd'hui, l'héritière de Clow Read est Sakura. Elle l'a dépassé en puissance.  
  
- Je vois. Vous êtes un être étrange. Et vous avez une aura. particulière.  
  
- Je représente l'aspect lunaire des cartes. Mon nom veut dire lune en chinois. Et je tire mon pouvoir de la Lune.  
  
- Il y a également l'aspect solaire, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Il est représenté par Kérobéro.  
  
Yué et Fleur Delacour continuèrent à discuter ainsi pendant des heures.  
  
Le lendemain matin.  
  
- Bon allons-y. Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Sakura.  
  
- Vous ne les retrouverez jamais ! s'éleva une voix.  
  
- Malefoy, murmura Harry en soupirant.  
  
- Potter, Lord Voldemort est invincible.  
  
- Je n'en serai pas si sûre si j'étais toi, intervint Sakura.  
  
- Ne fais pas attention à lui, Sakura, conseilla Hermione.  
  
- Et si tu te retrouves devant Malefoy Senior, pulvérise-le ! recommanda Ron.  
  
- Compte sur moi ! Clé du Sceau Sacré. Libération ! Carte de l'Amitié ! Conduis-nous à Tomoyo !  
  
Les huit personnes disparurent dans les airs.  
  
Ils réapparurent devant un château immense.  
  
- Ça, on peut dire que c'est un château, souffla Sakura. Il est immense !  
  
- Comment allons-nous entrer ? se demanda Shaolan.  
  
Harry s'approcha de l'immense porte et brandit sa baguette.  
  
- Alohomora !  
  
Rien ne se produit.  
  
- C'était trop facile. murmura-t-il. Il a du mettre des sorts de protection sur ce château.  
  
- Laisse-moi faire, intervint Sakura. Carte de la Serrure ! Débloque cette serrure !  
  
La double porte s'ouvrit, révélant un couloir sombre.  
  
- Allons-y ! Lumos !  
  
Sakura ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se servir de ses cartes à l'intérieur du château, au cas où Voldemort les surprendrait. Ils voulaient profiter de l'effet de surprise.  
  
Ils avançaient prudemment.  
  
- On devrait se séparer, chuchota Sakura.  
  
- Non, s'interposa Eriol. Ce n'est pas prudent.  
  
- Mais Mlle Mizuki.  
  
- Changement de dernière minute. Shaolan, Spinel Sun et Ruby Moon, vous allez chercher Fujitaka, Touya et Tomoyo. Je vais avec Sakura, Harry, Yué et Kéro.  
  
- OK, accepta Shaolan. Allons-y. Ils doivent être dans les cachots.  
  
Ils se séparèrent après que Sakura ait fait promettre à Shaolan d'être prudent.  
  
Les cinq personnes restantes progressaient dans le château sans savoir où ils allaient. Soudain, ils entendirent un « Impero ! » lancé d'une voix caverneuse. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une double porte. Puis, la voix de Voldemort reprit :  
  
- Très bien. Tu résistes. Endoloris !!  
  
Sakura et ses amis reconnurent alors la voix de Tomoyo qui criait de douleur.  
  
- On y va ! décida Harry.  
  
Sakura détruisit la porte avec la Carte de Feu qui en profita pour attaquer les Mangemorts, aidée par Yué et Kérobéro.  
  
Voldemort se retourna vivement. Voyant ses Mangemorts courir dans tous les sens en criant, il intensifia son Sortilège Doloris. Harry tenta de le contrer :  
  
- Expelliarmus !  
  
Sakura vit son amie s'effondrer par terre. Eriol se précipita et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Eriol, je t'aime.  
  
Tomoyo ne pouvait pas savoir pas savoir qu'elle était dans les bras d'Eriol. Elle l'aimait ! Quel idiot il avait été ! S'il l'avait crue, elle ne se serait jamais fait enlever et n'aurait jamais souffert.  
  
- Accio baguette magique !  
  
Voldemort récupéra sa baguette.  
  
- C'est terminé pour toi Voldemort. Tu ne feras plus jamais le mal. Carte de la Mort !  
  
- Avada Kedavra ! lança Harry.  
  
Voldemort ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il n'eut pas le temps de contrer. La Carte de la Mort brandit sa faux, tandis qu'un éclair vert le frappait. Le sortilège lancé par Harry avait peu de chances de le tuer, Harry n'étant pas assez puissant, mais conjugué avec la Carte de Sakura, il était dévastateur. Il ne resta bientôt de Voldemort qu'un tas de cendres noires. Mais les Mangemorts s'organisaient. Yué et Kérobéro étaient fatigués et Sakura et Harry étaient vidés de toute énergie à cause de l'invocation de la Carte et du Sortilège. Ceux-ci s'apprêtaient à attaquer quand.  
  
- Dieu du Feu ! Viens à mon aide ! Yahaa !!  
  
Un feu les attaqua, en tuant plusieurs sorciers noirs et blessant grièvement les autres.  
  
- Shaolan ! s'écria Sakura.  
  
Celui-ci venait de les rejoindre, accompagné de Ruby, Spinel et. Touya et son père.  
  
- Touya ! Papa ! Vous êtes vivants !  
  
- Sakura ! Dieu merci, tu n'as rien ! s'exclama son père.  
  
Son père la serra dans ses bras.  
  
- Rentrons à Poudlard, dit Shaolan.  
  
Sakura acquiesça et laissa la Carte de l'Amitié les ramener. 


	24. Un repos bien merite

Chapitre 26 : Un repos bien mérité  
  
Madame Pomfresh soigna leurs égratignures et blessures plus graves en quelques coups de baguettes en même temps que Sakura et Harry relataient les derniers événements. La fin de Voldemort provoqua des cris de joie et de soulagement parmi les professeurs.  
  
Cependant, Sakura, Harry et Shaolan tombaient de fatigue. L'infirmière chassa tout le monde de l'infirmerie pour que les trois jeunes gens puissent se reposer. Eriol resta auprès de Tomoyo, toujours évanouie.  
  
Elle reprit connaissance au milieu de la nuit. Eriol la veillait toujours.  
  
- Eriol.  
  
- Je suis là, Tomoyo.  
  
- Où sommes-nous ? Tu as été fait prisonnier, toi aussi ?  
  
- Non. Sakura et Harry sont venus te délivrer. Voldemort est mort.  
  
- Je savais qu'elle allait réussir.  
  
- As-tu faim ou soif ?  
  
- Tout mon corps est douloureux.  
  
Elle le regarda, la lune éclairant son visage.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
  
- Pourquoi te montres-tu si gentil avec moi ?  
  
Eriol baissa la tête.  
  
- Je n'ai été qu'un imbécile. Je te prie de me pardonner pour tout le mal que tu as enduré par ma faute.  
  
- Tu ne m'as pas fait confiance. Et cela m'a profondément blessée.  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Eriol se leva brusquement.  
  
- J'ai compris. Peut-être qu'un jour tu comprendras et me pardonneras. J'ai eu peur de te perdre Tomoyo. Et j'étais terriblement jaloux. Je vais te laisser te reposer.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
Tomoyo le regarda quitter la pièce sans intervenir. Elle sourit. Elle lui avait déjà pardonné mais le laisserait patienter un peu. Elle réalisa que c'était lui qui l'avait pris dans ses bras lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie au château après le sortilège lancé par Voldemort.  
  
Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Sakura, endormie dans le lit à côté d'elle. Ainsi Voldemort était mort. C'était vraiment fini cette fois.  
  
Quand Sakura s'éveilla le lendemain, elle rencontra le sourire de Tomoyo, penchée sur elle.  
  
- Tomoyo !!!  
  
Elle se jeta dans les bras de son amie.  
  
- Bonjour Sakura ! Merci d'être venue me chercher.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu avais été enlevée ! Comment te sens- tu ?  
  
- Je me sens merveilleusement bien. Je ne ressens plus aucune douleur. Madame Pomfresh me laisse sortir.  
  
- Va retrouver Eriol. Il souffre. Il s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi, même s'il ne l'a pas montré. Et il t'aime.  
  
- Je sais. Il me l'a dit cette nuit.  
  
Tomoyo sortit sous le regard perplexe de son amie. Puis Shaolan se réveilla et elle reporta toute son attention sur lui.  
  
Drago Malefoy attendait Tomoyo devant l'infirmerie. Elle se rembrunit.  
  
- Bonjour Drago. Que veux-tu ?  
  
- Je venais voir comment tu allais.  
  
- Comme tu le vois, à merveille. Maintenant, excuse-moi.  
  
- Tu vas retrouver Hiiragizawa ? Pourtant, tout est terminé entre vous, non ?  
  
- Non, pas du tout. Je l'aime et lui aussi m'aime. Bien sûr, tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
  
- Je ne suis pas stupide. Mais puisque tu me rejettes. Ce pauvre Eriol Hiiragizawa va bientôt mourir.  
  
- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Tomoyo, alarmée.  
  
- Oui, que veux-tu dire Malefoy ?  
  
- Tiens, Hiiragizawa, tu tombes bien.  
  
Tomoyo se tourna vers Eriol. Il lui sourit. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.  
  
- Tu m'as pardonné ?  
  
- Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Je t'aime !  
  
Eriol enlaça Tomoyo plus étroitement.  
  
Malefoy, fou de rage, avait sorti sa baguette.  
  
- Personne ne me défie ainsi sans mourir ensuite.  
  
Eriol se contenta de le fixer. Puis lentement, il sortit sa clé.  
  
- Clé du Sceau Sacré qui détient les Pouvoirs des Ténèbres, je t'appelle. C'est moi Clow Read qui te l'ordonne.  
  
Malefoy avait pâli quand il avait entendu le nom que son rival avait prononcé.  
  
- Clow Read est mort depuis longtemps.  
  
- Je suis sa réincarnation. Veux-tu toujours te mesurer à moi ?  
  
La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée. Sakura, Shaolan et Harry s'y tenaient.  
  
- Nous avons senti l'aura de Clow Read, expliqua Shaolan.  
  
- Eriol ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sakura.  
  
- Malefoy ! reconnut Harry. J'aurais dû m'en douter !  
  
- Potter ! Li ! Kinomoto !  
  
- Tu n'es pas de taille contre nous tous réunis, constata Eriol. Et pour ton information personnelle, Sakura et Harry sont les deux plus grands sorciers de notre temps à présent.  
  
- Je ne te crois pas. Il existe un plus grand sorcier.  
  
- Si tu parles de Voldemort, interrompit Harry, il est mort cette nuit.  
  
- Tu bluffes !  
  
- Crois-tu ? répliqua Sakura.  
  
- M. Malefoy, intervint une voix douce, il vaudrait mieux pour vous de baisser votre baguette.  
  
- Oh non, Rogue, murmura Harry.  
  
Celui-ci venait d'arriver accompagné de Mlle Mizuki. Malefoy souriait triomphalement.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda le professeur.  
  
Son regard allait de Malefoy à Harry.  
  
- Professeur Rogue. Potter me provoque délibérément.  
  
- Mais. protesta Harry.  
  
- Sakura, comment te sens-tu ? demanda Mlle Mizuki.  
  
- Bien, merci, Mlle Mizuki.  
  
- Et toi, Tomoyo, reprit la jeune femme.  
  
- Tout va bien, sauf.  
  
Son regard se posa sur Malefoy, puis sur Eriol.  
  
Mlle Mizuki regarda le professeur Rogue.  
  
- Professeur Rogue, continua Malefoy, Potter est un élément perturbateur de la pire espèce.  
  
- Taisez-vous Malefoy ! Bien joué pour cette nuit Harry ! Quant à vous, Malefoy, je vous conseille de vous tenir tranquille ! Au cas où vous l'ignoreriez, bien que cela ne m'étonne pas, votre père est à Azkaban en attente de son procès. Voldemort a bien été tué cette nuit par ces courageuses personnes.  
  
Il désigna Harry, Sakura, Shaolan et Eriol.  
  
Malefoy s'enfuit en courant.  
  
- Merci Professeur Rogue, remercia Harry. Et vous aussi Mlle Mizuki.  
  
- De rien Harry, sourit celle-ci. C'est à nous de vous remercier, toi et Sakura.  
  
- A vous deux, vous avez détruit Voldemort, dit Rogue.  
  
- C'est merveilleux ! La paix va revenir dans le monde ! s'écria Sakura.  
  
- Nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer, déclara Mlle Mizuki.  
  
- Laquelle ? voulut savoir Harry.  
  
- Kaho et moi sommes fiancés. Nous allons nous marier, annonça Severus Rogue.  
  
- Vous allez. commença Harry.  
  
- Vous marier ? compléta Sakura. Oh là là là là là là ?  
  
Sakura, Harry et Shaolan arboraient un air stupéfait, tandis que Tomoyo et Eriol avaient un sourir ravi.  
  
Ils se séparèrent, Harry et Sakura voulant retrouver leurs amis.  
  
  
  
Harry et Sakura racontaient à leurs amis de Poudlard les événements de la veille. Ils étaient tous à l'extérieur, profitant du beau temps, avec des élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons quand Light, Sirius, Dark et Remus arrivèrent.  
  
- Bonjour Harry ! lança Sirius. Félicitations !  
  
- Bonjour Sirius. Je n'étais pas tout seul tu sais. Sakura était là. Elle a créé la Carte de la Mort et.  
  
- La Carte de la Mort. répéta songeusement Light.  
  
- Quand j'ai créé cette Carte, j'étais encore sous le choc de l'enlèvement de Tomoyo. La Carte de l'Amitié car je désirais la retrouver plus que tout, et la Carte de la Mort car j'étais furieuse contre Voldemort. Inconsciemment, je voulais le détruire et la Carte est venue à moi.  
  
- Tu es devenue très puissante, Sakura, constata Dark. Plus encore que quand tu as vaincu le mauvais sort d'Eriol, à Tomoeda.  
  
- Ça vient du fait que Tomoyo soit devenue ta gardienne. Tu as trois gardiens à présent. Et tous trois ont besoin de toi, alors inconsciemment, tu as développé tes pouvoirs pour les protéger en cas de danger, expliqua Eriol.  
  
- En tout cas, je suis heureuse que tout soit enfin fini, se réjouit Tomoyo.  
  
- Il va bientôt falloir rentrer au Japon, constata Shaolan.  
  
Le silence s'abattit. Nul n'avait envie de se séparer. Mais la séparation était inévitable. - Sakura. murmura Light.  
  
Sakura regarda Light et Dark. Elle comprit. Light et Dark aimaient profondément Sirius et Remus. Elle se leva et s'adressa aux deux couples.  
  
- Sirius, vous aimez Light, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Oui, je l'aime de toute mon âme.  
  
- Et vous, Remus, vous éprouvez la même chose pour Dark ?  
  
- Je l'aime plus que tout au monde.  
  
- La séparation risque d'être difficile.  
  
- Nous le savons. Mais nous sommes des cartes de Sakura, dit Dark.  
  
- Si je pars sans vous. commença Sakura.  
  
- Nous ne pouvons pas, objecta Light. Tu es notre maîtresse Sakura.  
  
- Etes-vous heureuses ici avec les hommes que vous aimez ?  
  
Toutes deux acquiescèrent, les larmes aux yeux. Elle sourit tendrement aux deux cartes.  
  
- Ne craignez rien. Personne au monde ne saurait vous empêcher de vivre votre amour.  
  
- Merci. mais. dit Dark sans comprendre.  
  
- Ne bougez plus, ordonna Sakura. Clé du Sceau Sacré qui recèle le pouvoir de l'Etoile, viens à moi ! Moi Sakura, Maîtresse des Cartes, je te l'ordonne !!!  
  
Le sceptre se déploya. Tout le monde attendait la suite. Qu'allait faire la plus grande magicienne du monde ? 


	25. Chapitres 27 et 28

Chapitre 27 : Une nouvelle carte  
  
- Carte du Changement !! Que Light et Dark deviennent humaines et délivrées de leur condition de carte !! s'écria Sakura.  
  
Light et Dark sursautèrent violemment mais avant qu'elles aient pu protester, la carte du Changement agissait. Quelques instants après, Light et Dark étaient humaines, elles sentaient un c?ur battre contre leur poitrine et le sang couler dans leurs veines.  
  
- Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? demanda Light.  
  
- Il te manquera deux cartes à présent, constata Dark. Si tu as besoin de nous.  
  
- Ne craignez rien, rassura la jeune maîtresse. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser à l'état de cartes, alors que vous étiez amoureuses. Et pour ce qui est des cartes.Tomoyo, je vais créer une carte.  
  
- Je te suis, accepta Tomoyo.  
  
- Il me faut une carte qui réunirait la Lumière et l'Obscurité, réfléchit Sakura.  
  
- Impossible, intervint une voix.  
  
- Pourquoi dis-tu cela Yué ? demanda Sakura, surprise.  
  
Yué arrivait, accompagné de Fleur Delacour.  
  
- La Lumière et l'Obscurité sont deux éléments complètement opposés, tu ne peux les réunir en une seule carte.  
  
- Yué, tu sous-estimes les pouvoirs et la puissance de ta maîtresse, reprocha Eriol.  
  
- Tu prétends que Sakura pourra vraiment réunir deux éléments contraires ? insista Yué de plus en plus surpris.  
  
- Oui. Je crois que Sakura en est capable.  
  
- Sakura n'est pas la plus grande magicienne du monde pour rien, intervint Tomoyo.  
  
- Arrêtez tous les deux de me flatter !!! s'exclama Sakura, embarrassée. Bien, au boulot.  
  
- Comment comptes-tu l'appeler ? demanda Tomoyo.  
  
- Compte sur moi, j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus, assura Sakura avec un clin d'?il. Par le pouvoir de l'Etoile.  
  
- Que cette nouvelle carte soit créée et obéisse à sa maîtresse !  
  
- Que la carte de l'Equilibre vienne à moi !  
  
Un rectangle se forma devant Sakura, elle la prit et la retourna. La carte de l'Equilibre, où se tenaient deux femmes dos à dos, copies conformes de Light et Dark, venait d'être créée. Celle qui représentait la Lumière tenait un Soleil dans sa main, et celle qui représentait les Ténèbres tenait une Lune.  
  
- Incroyable, tu as réussi, murmura Yué, admiratif.  
  
Sakura sourit.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 28 : Le bal de fin d'année  
  
Tomoyo s'était déchaînée pour le bal. Ginny, Hermione et Sakura étaient sidérées. Leurs robes n'avaient plus rien à voir avec des robes de sorciers. Sakura portait une longue robe de soirée brodée de fleurs de cerisier sur la soie blanche. Hermione, elle, avait une robe arrivant aux genoux, tournoyante et ample mais moulante sur le buste. La robe dévoilait son dos et le devant était couvert de petites paillettes scintillantes assorties au mauve du satin. Ginny avait un long fourreau sans manches, vert émeraude faisant ressortir la blancheur de sa peau et sa chevelure flamboyante. Elles portaient toutes les trois des gants blancs arrivant aux coudes et des roses dans les cheveux. Tomoyo s'était également chargée de leurs coiffures et de leur maquillage.  
  
- Oh là là ! s'exclama Tomoyo. Vous êtes absolument ravissantes !!!! Les garçons vont tomber raides !!  
  
- Cette fois-ci, tu t'es vraiment surpassée ! s'écria Sakura.  
  
- Vraiment merci, Tomoyo, remercia Hermione. Ces robes sont encore plus belles que celles de Noël.  
  
- Toi aussi, Tomoyo, tu es magnifique ce soir, observa Ginny.  
  
Sakura et Hermione acquiescèrent vigoureusement pour marquer leur approbation. En effet, Tomoyo portait une courte robe bleu roi avec des fines bretelles, des roses de soie blanche autour du col et de la dentelle sur l'ourlet de la robe. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon serré. D'ailleurs, elle avait coiffé Hermione et Ginny de la même façon.  
  
On frappa à la porte, une élève de Gryffondor entra dans la chambre. Elle aussi était coiffée et habillée pour la soirée.  
  
- Bonsoir Alicia, salua Tomoyo. Tu es en beauté ce soir.  
  
- Pas autant que vous quatre, soupira la Poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Vous allez être les reines du bal. Attendez que Serpentard vous voie !  
  
- Merci Alicia, remercia Sakura.  
  
- Je suis venue vous dire que les garçons en bas vous attendent. Ils trépignent d'impatience !  
  
- Eh bien qu'ils attendent encore un peu, déclara Hermione. Avec qui vas-tu au bal ?  
  
- Avec Fred Weasley. Et Katie y va avec George.  
  
- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Sakura.  
  
- Que veux-tu faire ? demanda Ginny, curieuse.  
  
- Je veux libérer toutes mes cartes ce soir. Elles méritent de s'amuser un peu. Je veux les remercier de leur aide contre Voldemort.  
  
- Tu as raison, approuva Tomoyo. Libère-les ce soir.  
  
Sakura sortit ses cartes.  
  
- Vous pouvez toutes venir !  
  
Windy se matérialisa la première, suivie de près par les autres cartes.  
  
- Merci Sakura, dit Windy.  
  
- Mais c'est tout naturel. Vous pourrez discuter avec tout le monde, danser, et même vous mêler aux fantômes.  
  
- Je vois que tu ne les crains plus, observa Tomoyo.  
  
- J'ai compris qu'ils étaient inoffensifs ici.  
  
- Et si nous y allions maintenant ? conclut Hermione.  
  
Harry, Shaolan, Eriol et Ron eurent le souffle coupé en voyant quatre créatures de rêve les rejoindre. Ce n'étaient plus les jeunes filles qu'ils fréquentaient chaque jour, c'étaient quatre fées absolument magnifiques qui se trouvaient devant eux.  
  
- A qui ai-je l'honneur, belle princesse ? demanda Shaolan en s'inclinant.  
  
- Merci du compliment, mon beau prince.  
  
- Tu es si belle ce soir !  
  
- Remercie Tomoyo.  
  
- Il faut reconnaître qu'elle s'est surpassée ce soir, félicita Shaolan.  
  
- Ça c'est bien vrai, reconnut Harry. Ginny, tu es magnifique.  
  
- Merci, toi aussi Harry.  
  
Les quatre jeunes garçons, n'ayant pas de main féminine pour les habiller, avaient mis les robes qu'ils avaient portées à Noël. Mais aux yeux des filles, ils étaient plus beaux que jamais !  
  
La fête battait son plein. Partout, on riait ou on dansait. Touya et Fujitaka assistaient aussi au bal. La carte du Miroir, ayant pris l'apparence de Sakura, avait mis la robe que Sakura avait portée à Noël. Elle dansait avec Touya et semblait aux anges. Fujitaka discutait avec le professeur Dumbledore. Sakura, Hermione et Ginny s'amusaient follement, et Tomoyo filmait tout, bien évidemment. Mais elle délaissait volontiers sa caméra, pour danser avec Eriol. Bref, tout le monde était heureux.  
  
Sakura s'arrêta de danser. Shaolan la regarda, surpris.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il Sakura ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Je ne vois pas Dark, ni Light. Où peuvent-elles être ?  
  
- Elles sont sûrement avec Sirius et Remus.  
  
- Sûrement. Mais elles devraient être ici. Je vais les chercher.  
  
- Je viens avec toi. 


	26. Autres changements

Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 29 : Autres changements  
  
Ils sortirent dans le parc de Poudlard. La pleine lune brillait dans le ciel. Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits de chaînes près de la cabane de Hagrid. Ils s'approchèrent, intrigués. Ce qu'ils virent les figea d'effroi. Un loup-garou tirait sur ses chaînes, tandis que Light, Dark et un gros chien noir tentait de le retenir.  
  
- Light ! Dark ! appela Sakura. Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
- Oh, Sakura, c'est toi, reconnut Light.  
  
- Remus est agité ce soir, expliqua Dark. Malgré la potion du Professeur Rogue.  
  
- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas.  
  
- Remus est le loup-garou, comprit Shaolan.  
  
- Et Sirius tente de le calmer, intervint Light. Sans succès.  
  
- Nous ne savons plus quoi faire, conclut Dark, le désespoir l'envahissant.  
  
- Je ne vois pas Sirius, dit Sakura regardant alentour sans l'apercevoir.  
  
- C'est le chien noir. Sirius est un animagus.  
  
- Tu comprends vite, Shaolan, intervint une voix.  
  
Harry venait d'arriver, accompagné de Ginny, Eriol, Tomoyo, Ron et Hermione.  
  
- J'ai remarqué que Remus Lupin était souvent fatigué en période de pleine lune, expliqua Shaolan. Ce qui se passe ce soir ne fait que confirmer ma théorie.  
  
- D'habitude, le professeur Lupin a une potion que Rogue lui prépare, avoua Harry, mais ce soir.  
  
- Je m'en charge, décida Sakura.  
  
Elle appela son sceptre.  
  
- Mais Sakura.  
  
- Je ne vais pas déranger la Carte du Changement, tandis qu'elle s'amuse au château. Par le pouvoir de l'Etoile, que la Carte de l'Humanité vienne à moi !  
  
C'est ainsi que Sakura créa une nouvelle fois une carte. Avec tous les changements effectués, elle en avait bien besoin ! La Carte de l'Humanité était une belle femme aux longs cheveux qui tenait un globe devant elle. Un globe qui ressemblait à la Terre.  
  
Sakura utilisa la Carte pour changer Remus. Désormais, il n'aurait plus à subir ces transformations à la pleine lune. Il n'avait plus besoin de souffrir. Sirius avait repris forme humaine depuis que Harry était intervenu. Light se tenait à ses côtés, pendant que Sakura transformait Remus.  
  
Remus revint lentement à lui en grimaçant de douleur. Dark se précipita vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Remus réalisa subitement qu'il faisait encore nuit et que la pleine lune brillait toujours.  
  
- Comment est-ce possible ?  
  
Au même instant, il vit les jeunes personnes se tenir devant lui, Sakura tenant toujours son sceptre, et souriant.  
  
- Tu m'as changé n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Oui. Avec ma nouvelle carte.  
  
- Merci infiniment Sakura. Jamais je ne te remercierai assez.  
  
- C'est tout naturel, Dark. Et si nous retournions à la fête ?  
  
Tous acceptèrent avec joie.  
  
Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué leur absence. Sauf Yué et les cartes.  
  
- Sakura ! Où étiez-vous passés ?  
  
- Nous étions dehors.  
  
- Sakura, avec sa générosité légendaire, a encore transformé quelqu'un, expliqua Tomoyo.  
  
- Elle a transformé Remus. A présent, ce n'est plus un loup-garou, compléta Harry.  
  
- Vraiment ?  
  
- Et j'ai créé la Carte de l'Humanité !  
  
Elle montra la carte à Yué, qui l'examina longuement. Puis il la rendit à Sakura.  
  
- C'est bien.  
  
Il partit rejoindre sa cavalière, Fleur Delacour.  
  
Sakura se tourna vers Eriol.  
  
- A présent, Eriol, je voudrais te poser une question qui me tracasse depuis quelque temps déjà.  
  
- Je t'écoute Sakura.  
  
- Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses toutes ces choses sur Poudlard ? Depuis notre arrivée, tu montres des connaissances étonnantes sur cet univers. Ta connaissance de la magie, du Quidditch, ton amitié avec le Professeur Dumbledore.  
  
- Tu as raison, Sakura, acquiesça Hermione. Je l'ai remarqué moi aussi, mais je n'osais pas poser de questions.  
  
- Alors Eriol ?  
  
Tout le monde le regardait. Eriol sourit mystérieusement.  
  
- Il existe une explication logique derrière tout cela. Je suis la réincarnation de Clow Read, et j'ai par conséquent hérité de ses souvenirs. Clow Read est allé à Poudlard, pour y effectuer ses études de sorcellerie. C'est à cette époque, qu'il a connu Albus Dumbledore, également étudiant.  
  
- Quoi ????? s'exclamèrent en même temps Sakura, Hermione, Harry et Shaolan.  
  
Le même air surpris s'affichait sur les visages de Ginny, Tomoyo et Ron.  
  
- Mais c'est impossible, raisonna Tomoyo. Clow Read est mort depuis.très longtemps. Avant même la naissance du Professeur Dumbledore.  
  
- Vous avez raison, Mademoiselle Daidouji, intervint le Professeur.  
  
- Mais alors.  
  
- Clow Read a participé aux recherches de la Pierre Philosophale avec Albus Dumbledore et Nicholas Flamel.  
  
- La légendaire Pierre Philosophale !! souffla Shaolan. Celle qui confère l'immortalité et change le plomb en or !  
  
- Exactement, confirma Eriol. A l'époque, nous ne savions pas s'il s'agissait bien de la Pierre Philosophale. Donc, Albus et Nicholas l'ont essayé. Voilà pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore a vécu jusqu'ici. Il y a cinq ans que la Pierre a été détruite.  
  
- Mais alors. commença Harry.  
  
- Oui, Harry, dit Dumbledore. Je suis resté pour combattre Voldemort. A présent, qu'il est détruit, je peux partir en paix.  
  
- Non. murmura Harry.  
  
- Vous ne pouvez pas partir, protesta Hermione. Nous avons besoin de vous.  
  
- Je ne partirai pas tout de suite. Je vais attendre un peu, le temps de mettre les affaires de Poudlard en ordre.  
  
- Qui a détruit la Pierre Philosophale ? voulut savoir Sakura.  
  
- Moi-même, répondit Dumbledore.  
  
Alors là, Sakura et ses amis ne comprenaient plus rien. Hermione et Ron entreprirent alors de leur raconter leurs aventures de la Première Année, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard (voir HP à l'Ecole des Sorciers ou pour les anglophones HP and the Philosopher's Stone).  
  
Toute le collège faisait la grasse matinée. La fête s'était prolongée jusqu'au petit matin et tout le monde était parti épuisé.  
  
Sakura, pourtant, se réveilla avant tout le monde à dix heures. Elle laissa ses amis dormir et sortit du dortoir, sans prendre la peine de s'habiller. Personne n'étant réveillé, les couloirs étaient vides et elle décida de sortir dans le parc pour profiter du soleil de l'été. Soudain, elle entendit du bruit près du lac et aperçut deux silhouettes qui marchaient ensemble. Elle reconnut Yué et Fleur Delacour. Elle voulut s'approcher mais son instinct la retint et préféra les laisser seuls. D'ailleurs, elle pressentait que Yué, peut-être ne rentrerait pas au Japon avec eux. Et de plus, la Carte de l'Humanité risquait de servir encore une fois. Elle rentra au Collège et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où elle trouva Mademoiselle Mizuki et Severus Rogue, déjà levés, en train de déjeuner.  
  
- Bonjour Mademoiselle Mizuki. Bonjour Professeur Rogue, salua Sakura.  
  
- Bonjour Sakura, répondit Mademoiselle Mizuki avec un sourire. Tu es bien matinale.  
  
- Il est quand même dix heures du matin. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, expliqua Sakura.  
  
- Viens donc t'asseoir avec nous, invita Kaho.  
  
- Avec vous ? s'etonna la jeune fille. A la table des professeurs ?  
  
- C'est un peu stupide de s'asseoir à deux tables différentes alors que nous ne sommes que trois dans cette salle, raisonna Severus Rogue.  
  
- Dans ce cas, d'accord, accepta Sakura.  
  
Elle s'installa à coté de Mademoiselle Mizuki. Car même si elle appréciait de plus en plus le Professeur de Potions, elle n'était pas encore prête à s'asseoir à coté de lui.  
  
- Alors., commença Sakura. Vous êtes fiancés. Le mariage est prévu pour quand ?  
  
- Eh bien, répondit Kaho, nous allons nous marier en septembre.  
  
- C'est merveilleux, je suis contente pour vous ! s'exclama Sakura.  
  
- Tu es à présent la plus grande magicienne que la Terre ait jamais porté. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
  
- Rien de spécial. Ce titre est un peu exagéré. D'ici quelques années, qui sait, un autre sorcier surpassera ma puissance.  
  
- Je ne me fais pas de souci de ce côté. Je sais que tu es parfaitement capable de te défendre.  
  
- Oui. Les cartes m'accompagneront toujours. Et puis je sais que je peux compter sur Shaolan, Tomoyo, ou encore Kéro et Yué.  
  
- Tu as beaucoup d'amis. C'est la clé de la victoire et de la réussite. Tu aimes beaucoup Shaolan, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Sakura rougit violemment.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Tu as deux points forts : l'amour et l'amitié.  
  
- Euh.Vous allez rester ici, Mlle Mizuki ?  
  
- Oui. Le Pofesseur Dumbledore m'a proposé le poste de Professeur de DCFM de manière permanente.  
  
- C'est le Professeur Rogue qui doit être heureux alors !  
  
Elle avait dit cette phrase sans réfléchir. Le professeur Rogue la regarda avec ses yeux noirs. Elle se sentit blêmir.  
  
- Euh.  
  
- Allons Severus. Sakura n'a fait qu'exprimer tout haut ce que vous pensez tout bas. Vous n'êtes pas heureux que je reste ?  
  
- Bien sûr que si Kaho. Vous le savez bien.  
  
A ce moment, Yué et Fleur Delacour pénétrèrent dans la salle.  
  
- Bonjour Yué. Bonjour Mlle Delacour.  
  
- Bonjour à tous.  
  
Sakura songea que Yué et Fleur formaient un très beau couple. Yué était très calme et sa beauté lunaire, contrastait avec la beauté quasi- surnaturelle de Fleur. Aucun doute : ils allaient très bien ensemble.  
  
Yué et Fleur s'installèrent.  
  
- Sakura, c'est ça ? Ta magie est très impressionnante, tu sais ? C'est toujours intéressant d'observer la magie et la sorcellerie d'autres pays. Yué m'a dit que tu utilisais les magies anglaise et chinoise combinées. C'est Clow Read qui a créé les cartes. Comment sont-elles venues à toi ?  
  
Et Sakura raconta comment elle était devenue chasseuse de cartes, puis Maîtresse des Cartes suite au jugement final de Yué. Fleur n'en revenait pas.  
  
- Yué t'a fait subir un jugement ? Il ne me l'a pas dit.  
  
- Je dois avouer que j'ai bien failli perdre.  
  
- Cependant, tu t'es rebellée. Et tu as réussi à vaincre. Kéro avait raison de croire en toi.  
  
- Grâce à vous deux, j'ai pu intensifier ma magie et vaincre le mauvais sort de Clow Read. Nous avons fait beaucoup de choses ensemble.  
  
Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant une heure, Fleur voulant tout savoir et ne cessant pas de questionner Sakura qui répondait de bonne grâce à ses questions. Vers 11 heures, les professeurs commençant à arriver, Sakura se leva et rejoignit son dortoir pour s'habiller et réveiller ses amies. Tomoyo et Hermione étaient déjà réveillées et Hermione avait rejoint le lit de Tomoyo. Elles discutaient toutes les deux à voix basse pour éviter de réveiller Ginny. Sakura s'approcha et chuchota :  
  
- Bonjour vous deux. Bien dormi ?  
  
- Oui et toi ? Tu es levée depuis longtemps ? répondit Tomoyo.  
  
- Je me suis levée à dix heures. J'étais dans la Salle avec les professeurs. On bavardait.  
  
- Il serait peut-être temps de se lever, fit remarquer Hermione.  
  
- Je vais réveiller les garçons, décida Sakura.  
  
- Tu vas aller dans leur dortoir ? répéta Hermione, horrifiée.  
  
- Je veux voir Shaolan. Il me manque.  
  
- Déjà ? s'étonna Tomoyo. Tu as dansé avec lui toute la nuit.  
  
- Et alors ? Il ne te manque pas, ton Eriol ?  
  
Tomoyo rougit. Ginny s'était réveillée.  
  
- Bonjour les filles. Vous avez l'air bien joyeuses toutes les trois.  
  
- Nous t'avons réveillée. Excuse-nous.  
  
- Non. Je vous écoute depuis un moment déjà. En attendant, je crois que je vais faire comme Sakura. Je vais aller réveiller Harry.  
  
- Dans ce cas. commença Tomoyo.  
  
- Moi aussi, conclut Hermione.  
  
Elles montèrent toutes les quatre au dortoir des garçons. Elles pénétrèrent dans la chambre silencieuse et plongée dans la pénombre, les volets étant fermés.  
  
Elles trouvèrent chacune le lit de leurs chéris respectifs. Elles se regardèrent et décidèrent de les embrasser pour les réveiller. Shaolan et Eriol eurent la même réaction : ils saisirent les jeunes filles par la taille et les firent basculer sur le lit et bloquèrent leurs corps pour approfondir le baiser. Ron, lui, se réveilla en sursaut et mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'Hermione l'embrassait. Harry se réveilla lentement, sous le doux baiser de Ginny. Puis il se redressa et mit ses lunettes. Et il se remit à l'embrasser.  
  
Sakura et Tomoyo reprirent leur souffle, étouffées par Shaolan et Eriol, mais ravies.  
  
- Bonjour les garçons !! Bonjour mon amour !  
  
- Bonjour Sakura.  
  
- Que nous vaut ce réveil absolument délicieux ? demanda Eriol.  
  
- Vous nous manquiez ! expliqua Ginny.  
  
- Et si nous profitions de nos dernières heures en Angleterre ? remarqua Tomoyo.  
  
- C'est vrai. Nous partons demain matin, rappela Sakura.  
  
- Bon, si on descendait ? proposa Hermione. Nous avons nos bagages à préparer et tout ça.  
  
- Tu as raison Hermione, approuva Harry.  
  
- Comme toujours, conclut Ron.  
  
Les filles préparaient joyeusement leurs bagages quand, vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, Yué vint demander à voir Sakura. Ils sortirent.  
  
- Tu ne veux plus partir n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sakura.  
  
- Comment as-tu deviné ?  
  
- Je t'ai vu ce matin avec Fleur Delacour.  
  
- Je comprends. Tu.  
  
- Yué. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Alors si tu es heureux avec elle, je ne te retiens pas. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de me suivre parce que tu es mon gardien. Mais. Je peux te transformer. Comme je l'ai fait pour Dark et Light.  
  
- Non. Je ne veux pas devenir humain. Et Fleur n'est humaine qu'à moitié elle aussi.  
  
- Comme tu voudras. Alors, tu vas rester ici ?  
  
- Non. Je vais aller en France. Elle a une famille là-bas.  
  
- Alors sois heureux avec elle. Reviens nous voir de temps en temps.  
  
- Bien sûr. 


	27. Le départ

VOICI LE DERNIER CHAPITRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic, qui est ma première ?uvre.  
  
Bientôt online, mon prochain fic sur HP exclusivement.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 30 : Le départ  
  
Tous les étudiants étaient rassemblés sur le quai où le Poudlard Express partait dans quelques minutes. Sakura regrettait de quitter Poudlard, ce collège où elle avait passé de merveilleux moments. Et appris des choses inimaginables.  
  
- Au revoir Mlle Mizuki, dit Sakura.  
  
- Nous nous reverrons bientôt en septembre pour notre mariage. Car bien entendu, tu es invitée.  
  
- Nous viendrons, promit Tomoyo.  
  
- Montons dans le train, il ne va pas tarder à partir, pressa Hermione.  
  
- Oui, allons-y, approuva Shaolan.  
  
- A bientôt tout le monde !!! cria Sakura.  
  
Yué était déjà parti le matin même dans le carrosse de Beauxbâtons avec Fleur. Light et Dark restaient à Poudlard avec Sirius et Remus.  
  
Le voyage de retour fut calme.  
  
- Je me demande ce qu'est devenu Malefoy, se demanda Hermione.  
  
- Son sort ne nous intéresse pas, déclara sèchement Tomoyo.  
  
- Ce n'est pas que je m'intéresse à lui. C'est seulement que j'ai peur qu'il revienne un jour se venger de nous.  
  
- Je ne le crains pas, dit Harry. Je l'attends de pied ferme.  
  
- Moi aussi, ajouta Ron.  
  
- Quelque chose d'autre me tracasse, reprit Hermione.  
  
- Quoi ? interrogea Sakura.  
  
- J'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte du château. Or, le Mage Noir n'a pas arrêté d'aller et venir en transplanant comme dans un moulin.  
  
- Poudlard est protégé c'est vrai, acquiesça Tomoyo. Mais Voldemort est extrêmement puissant. J'ai une théorie dessus. Tu as dit Harry que Voldemort était revenu à la vie avec ton sang, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Oui, c'est ça.  
  
- Voldemort avait un lien de sang avec toi, c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il pouvait te retrouver où que tu sois. Ce lien lui permettait sans doute de passer les défenses de Poudlard, conclut Tomoyo.  
  
Hermione la fixa. Ron et Harry émirent un sifflement admiratif. La théorie de Tomoyo se tenait parfaitement. Même Hermione n'y avait pas pensé. Eriol sourit.  
  
- J'ai toujours pensé que Tomoyo avait un sens de la déduction et de la logique presque surnaturels.  
  
- Si nous arrêtions de penser à lui, proposa Ginny.  
  
Tomoyo était inquiète. Eriol allait-il rentrer à Tomoeda ou rester à Londres ? Qu'en serait-il de leur amour ?  
  
- Tomoyo, tu es préoccupée, remarqua Eriol.  
  
- Non. en fait, si. Je.  
  
- Tu ne sais que penser de nous. Ne crains rien. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Je vous accompagne au Japon.  
  
Tomoyo se jeta dans ses bras, follement heureuse.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny accompagnèrent Sakura, Tomoyo, Shaolan, Eriol et la famille de Sakura à l'aéroport. La séparation était difficile, mais ils promirent de s'écrire pendant l'été. Ils se reverraient en septembre pour le mariage de Mlle Mizuki et le Professeur Rogue.  
  
Sakura déconseilla à ses amis d'envoyer du courrier par hibou postal.  
  
- La distance est trop longue. Il est préférable de se contenter de la voie normale.  
  
- Et c'est quoi la voie normale ? voulut savoir Ron.  
  
- C'est le courrier par avion, répondit Tomoyo.  
  
- Mais est-ce aussi fiable que les hiboux ? Et comment ça marche ?  
  
- Hermione t'expliquera, dit Sakura en riant.  
  
- Il est temps d'embarquer, intervint Eriol.  
  
Dans l'avion, Sakura pensa que jamais elle n'oublierait cette année riche en aventures où elle avait découvert un univers complètement différent du sien. Oui, elle reverrait ses amis dès le mois de septembre. Pour l'instant, elle ne pensait qu'à Shaolan à côté d'elle qui lui souriait. Oui, la vie était belle, et elle était heureuse.  
  
  
  
FIN.  
  
Cette fois-ci c'est fini !!!! A bientôt pour la suite avec de nouvelles surprises et le retour de CCS à Poudlard. 


End file.
